SSBM: The Tournament
by ClapOfThunder
Summary: The beginning of a legacy, the birth of legends. Who will triumph over 24 others and become the undisputed Smash Champion? HOLY CRAP, IT'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!
1. The Invitations Begin

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Suprise, suprise...at long last! A story that I have the time to actually complete! I've wanted for a long time to do a story on Super Smash Brothers, and what better way then to have an all-out tournament? I'm thinking of advancing off the idea a little after the tournament is done, but because this story is formatted so that each chapter is only one update...be it big or small, that may take awhile. Which means this story's gonna have stayin' power, yo! 

There will be twists and turns, shocks and suprises, and good old fashioned ass-kicking fun. Characters will be built as they progress, friendships and relationships formed and bonds growing stronger. Please don't stop reading if your favorite character gets eliminated early on or later into the tournament, as more then likely they will continue to be used throughout the story. Also, I appreciate all feedback and comments and would enjoy hearing it from everyone. Please however, no flaming the idea, concept, or writing style that I'm using. You may post constructive criticism on how I may do things better, but any and all flames will be ignored. 

Now then...let the games begin!!!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Invitations Begin**

The cheif executive officer of Smash Headquarters over looked the papers lying on his office desk. So many damn papers...all in preperation for what could be the biggest tournament of the year, if not ever. 

Super Smash Brothers: The Tournament 

Out of over 100 suggested entrants to be mailed invites to, it had all been narrowed down to 26. Now all that was left was waiting for the response from those invited...and hoping like hell that they would all accept. After all, the prize would be well rewarding enough, yes? 

'_Now is the time to keep your fingers crossed,_' he thought, '_Just hope for the best._'.

* * *

**DR. MARIO**

"Momma mia!" called out the voice of the doctor as he examined some germs under a microscope. He could swear the things were making faces at him, strange as it sounds. 

Sitting in his chair, his lab coat still on along with his medical gear. He was busy at work as always, Peach kept telling him to take a vacation. She was a good assistant sometimes but...too caring for her own good. The day Dr. Mario slacks would probably become to day some horrible new virus pops up. 

But from what Dr. Mario heard, other doctors were popping up left and right, easily curing new viruses as well. Dr. Mario was a valued member of the medical community, but nowadays he really could use a little vacation, eh? 

This of course, led Dr. Mario's hand to subconciously slide over the envelope he'd received earlier. He closed his eyes, remembering the wording on the letter precisely, not a single detail obscured in his precise mind. 

_**CONGRATULATIONS DR. MARIO!** _

You are among that 25 selected to participate in this year's Super Smash Brothers Tournament! Should you accept, you must be able to pay for your own travel. We shall provide you with lodging, food and everything you could possibly need. However, we do ask that you bring yourself to the tournament. 

The tournament is being held at the Final Destination Arena, and fighters will be staying at a nearbye hotel for lodging. The tournament will be held over a span of days, each round lasting through the day. 

Prizes will be given to the final four, with the winner receiving a very prestigious award! 

Fourth Place: 5,000 Coins  
Third Place: 10,000 Coins  
Second Place: 50,000 Coins  
First Place: Super Smash Brothers Tournament Trophy, and 1,000,000 COINS!!!

For more details on the tournament rules, standards, and other information, call our offices at 935-1657, ext. 200. 

Was this the vacation he was looking for? It offered excitement and thrills...the chance at great prizes! Maybe if he won he could put those 1 million coins to use here at the lab. Better funding for equipment, better medicine manufacturing, better everything! He would become a super doctor, in a sense! Maybe he could finally be able to find a way to make man IMMUNE to all viruses and bacerias alike! One could hope, right? 

Dr. Mario smiled, he would enter this tournament. And he would win it all in the name of medical science.

* * *

**MARIO, LUIGI, & PEACH**

"Jumpin' Goombas, Mario! That was some swing!" Luigi commented, clapping for his brother. Mario threw out a thumbs up, laughing a little. 

"Well'a Luigi my brother, you don'ta just master golf a'overnight!" Mario said, bringing the golf club up onto his shoulder. 

The sound of running. Both brothers turned and saw Peach running towards them, smiling. Mario looked over at Luigi and the both of them shared a shrug, as Luigi set up for his turn at the hole. 

"Mario! Luigi! Look at this!" Peach shouted enthusiastically. "We've all been invited to this tournament thing!" 

The both of them looked over again, blinking a little as Peach arrived, standing next to Mario and smiling. "It says here that we've all been invited to participate in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament!" 

"Super Smasha brothers eh? Shouldn't be a problem'a for us! We ARE'a the Mario Brothers!" Luigi said proudly, leaning slightly against his golf club. 

"It says here that the winner gets...oh WOW! 1 million coins?! That's amazing! Imagine what we could do with THAT!" she said, smiling broadly as her voice went dreamy. 

"Hmmm...1 million'a coins is quite alot'a of money! We've got about'a that much'a stored in the Mushroom'a Kingdom Vault, and that'sa the money that the Mushroom'a Kingdom runs on! Imagine'a if we had that kind of money just for ourselves'a!" Mario exclaimed, smiling as well. 

"We could afford our our kingdom together Mario! Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful?" Peach said, smiling happily. "Just you and me, no one else to bother us! And Luigi could get his own mansion by us so we could all visit each other!" she said, but Luigi let out a groan, turning to his tee. 

"I'va had enough'a of mansions since'a the last one, Princess..." Luigi said, shaking his head at the memories. Mario and Peach laughed lightly as Luigi raised his arms, bringing the club swinging down... 

"You're swing is of---" Peach began, but it was too late. Luigi's club struck the golf ball, sending it soaring...soaring...soaring...into a lake. 

"...off." Peach finished, blinking a little. 

"...thanks'a" Luigi said, smacking his forehead as Mario chuckled at his brother, going over and patting him on the shoulder. 

"Better'a hope you win the tournament'a! That's another 100 coins'a you owe me'a brother! Better'a stop betting on'a games you can'ta win!" Mario laughed. 

Luigi crossed his arms, mumbling in defeat.

* * *

**BOWSER**

The eery Koopa Castle was quiet...so quiet. Serene in fact, an uncommon thing. The goombas marched about, surveying the area as the Koopa Troopas stood gaurd at the front doors. 

A high pitched scream broke the silence, causing all of Bowser's minions and most common of Mario's foes to cringe. 

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDY!!" cried the only female of Bowser's children in her shrill voice, Wendy O Koopa was not one you wanted to upset. 

"WHAT?!" Bowser roared, upset at the sudden disturbance of such a nice, calm period of time in the castle. Even he needed a break sometimes. 

"LARRY BROKE MY DOLLY! FIX IT NOW! FIX IT FIX IT FIX IIIIIIIITTTT!!!" she screamed again. One of the Goombas fell over, unable to handle the shrill voice of their bosses daughter. 

Kalek looked over at the girl, newspaper levitating in front of him as he frowned and though to himself 'Ugh...spoiled little child. She's nothing like her father was, atleast he got upset over the right reasons.' 

Suddenly Ludwig, eldest of Bowser's children, came running in on the scene with an envelope in his hands, flailing his arm about excitedly. 

"Dad! Dad! Look at thi--" he was promptly cut off, smacked by his sister. 

"I WAS TALKING TO HIM FIRST LUDWIG, WAIT YOUR TURN!" she screamed, glaring. 

Ludwig, held at his cheek where his sister slapped him, before growling and ramming into her, HARD. Bowser sighed as he watched his daughter fly across the room and hit one of the pillars, letting out an enraged scream and charging for her brother. Leaning over, Bowser snatched the envelope from his sons hands before his daughter speared him through the air. He opened the envelope and read over the paper. 

"Hmmm...a tournament? Surely Mario and his brother were invited as well...I have a chance to get my revenge against those pesky plumbers AND nab 1 million coins. Finally...I will be able to actually ursurp the Mushroom Kingdon and take control! Victory is at hand, my children!" hhe roared, making a fist. 

But his children paid him no mind, as they exited their rooms to see what the noise was about. 

"WHOAH! FIGHT! SWEET!" Roy roared, charging towards his brother and sister and entering the mayhem. Soon all the Koopa siblings were going at it, screaming and pounding away at each other. Bowser watched and sighed, shaking his head. 

"Then again...this is a vacation in disguise as well, and I sure as hell have needed one for some time..." Bowser muttered, shaking his head. 

Kalek eyed the brawling siblings with disdain, muttering as well, "Amen to that."

* * *

**YOSHI**

It was another happy, fun filled day on Yoshi's island. Birds were chirping, Yoshi's busy at work. However one in particular was going through town today, spreading his good news to all. This particular Yoshi was well known for being Mario's best companion, constantly there to help his old friend out. 

He had been one of the 25 exclusively selected to take place in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament too! How exciting! 

Yoshi ran happily through the town, meeting with all off his friends and speaking of the news. Many of his family and friends were wishing him luck. That day a small celebration was held for him, everyone wishing him the best of luck in the tournament. 

Imagine what 1 million coins could do for this island! More food for everyone! Better homes! So many great things can come of this! 

Yoshi was excited and happy too, he hadn't seen his friends in quite some time. I would be great to see them again. Would he have to fight any of them? Maybe so...but if he did then it would be a friendly battle! 

Yoshi smiled, watching some of the children dancing about happily. Yoshi's Island had never been so bright, and it very well might get brighter soon.

* * *

**DONKEY KONG**

"Whoah dude...those things are huge!" Donkey Kong said with a smirk, watching as Diddy carried a load of extra large bannanas. Daisey was out for the day with friends and wouldn't be back until later that day, leaving the place to him and Diddy. A regular day for the men of the family, they were looking forward to goofing off. 

Diddy grimaced a little, chuckling. "Yeah...a little help DK?" he said, sweating a little. 

"Sure thing bro, no prob!" Donkey Kong said, going over. He crossed his arms, thinking carefully before reaching up and plucking two of th elarger bannanas out of the bunch and squeezing the ends, forcing both of them out. He caught one with ease in his mouth, eating it almost instantly and catching the second as well, repeating the process. 

"HEY!" Diddy shouted at him, "I said HELP me not EAT the bannanas!" 

"I WAS helping you! Lightinin' the load for ya' buddy!" Donkey Kong laughed, discarding the bannana peels. 

"Ugh.." Diddy shook his head, smirking a little and carrying the bannanas inside, settting them by their couch. He saw an envelope on the coffee table and blinked, tilting his head. 

"Say DK, what's this?" Diddy asked, raising a furry brow. 

"Ah, just some invitation to a tournament thing goin' on at the Final Destination Arena." Donkey Kong replied, entering and nabbing another bannana, unpeeling it and taking a big bite out of it. 

"Hmmm...you goin'?" Diddy asked him, Donkey Kong shrugged and smirked. 

"Man, the prize is 1 million coins, you know how many bannanas we could get outta that? Hell yeah I'm goin'!" DOnkey Kong laughed! Diddy's jaw dropped, 1 million coins?! They could get ALOT more then just bannanas from that... 

"W-w-whoah! That's alot!" Diddy stuttered. 

"Yeah man...and if I win this baby, we're gonna be livin' the good life moreso then we all ready are!" Donkey Kong laughed, kicking up his feet. "Now come on man, these bannanas don't eat themselves! I'd hate to see ya' miss out on such tasty treats."

* * *

**CAPTAIN FALCON**

Nothin' like race day. The excitement. The thrills, the chills, the crazy-ass stunts some of the newbie drivers pull tryin' to cut you off at the turns. Captain Falcon lived for this, just like he did bounty hunting. Two of his favorite things, he did them practically every day. Constantly working out to stay in shape for these sort of things had left his body quite chisled and defined, and it showed through his suit. 

Spandex may be uncomfortable, but DAMN did it turn the ladies on. Falcon smirked, hopping into the Blue Falcon. He placed on his helmet, turning on the ol'baby and driving to the starting line to meet up with the other racers. 

Ready? Yep. Set? Yep. GO! Sure thing. 

The Blue Falcon zipped down the raceway alongside the other racers, as Falcon felt the familiar rush of adrenaline. All ready some idiot had crashed, swerving off course trying to ram someone else. 

His thoughts drifted to this tournament thing, 24 other people? Who the hell would he meet in this thing? Surely they wouldn't be TOO tough for him. 

Another crash. Damn rookies, can't control shit on the track nowadays can they? 

It shouldn't be too bad, this tournament gig. Hell maybe he'd win. Those 1 million coins could come in handy for suping up his baby and some new shit for his bounty hunting. Should be interesting. 

Ah...there's the finish line now. Just a little further...little further... 

Bam. 

The crowd roared as the Blue Falcon rushed past the finish line, coming in first for the qualifiers. Later that day, the real races would start. But damn it felt good to win. 

Just like it would when he won that tournament.

* * *

**FOX & FALCO**

"Let's get these idiots off our tails, Falco." Fox said, smirking as he glided through the air with ease in the Airwing. Enemy fighters were on his tail and lasers were shooting all over the place. 

"Damn! They're packing some heat!" Falco said, laughing. "Hey Slippy! Get your lazy ass to work and get a few of these off my tail so I can catch up with Fox and get this thing started!" 

"Sure thing Falco!" Slippy replied over their communications system. The Great Fox's giant ray guns began charging as Falco easily weaved in between the shots being fired at him, leading his enemies right into focus... 

The sounds of laser fire filled the air as the Great Fox let off a volley of shots, destroying several enemy fighters. 

"YEAH! Nice shootin' Slippy! All right Fox, let's do this!" Falco yelled. The both of them nodded and made their turns, still getting shot at as they flew right towards each other. Both suddenly veered off in opposite directions, causing the ships following them cloesly to crash head on and the others to continue firing, blowing each other up as their laser shots found their marks. 

"Haha! Nice moving there Falco! Good job, all right, let's head on in." Fox laughed. 

Both members of the Star Fox team docked on the Great Fox, getting out of their ships and smirking at each other. 

"Damn good performance out there, we kicked some ass." Falco smirked. 

"Heh...yeah. Hey speaking of which, you heard about this tournament gig goin' on? We've been invited to join in on this thing, prize is 1 million coins. 23 others are participating." Fox spoke. 

"Yeah, I heard. Should prove to be interesting." Falco replied. 

"So I take it you're joinin' too?" Fox smirked, to which Falco merely shrugged. 

"Why not? Some chance to get a little extra cash...I figure I could spare some time in my schedule for a little ass beating." Falco said. 

Fox chuckled, looking out to the heavens. Did his father ever participate in things like this? Hell, maybe this could be another chance to make his old man proud as he watched down on him. 

Maybe...

* * *

**NESS**

It was another normal day in the land of Onnet, happy people minding their own business. Cars flying bay at insanely high speeds. And a little psychic boy by the name of Ness out shopping today for some food. 

He had received an envelope as well inviting him to join in the tournament. He was very excited, it would definatly be an adventure to remember! So many new people to meet...maybe he would make some friends? 

Ness whistled a tune to himself as he walked down the street, excited about the upcoming tournament. Heck, maybe he'd win the big prize. 1 million coins would really help him out, that's for sure. He could get alot of things with that kind of money. 

But could he in? Who were the other 24? Only time could really tell for the young psychic, but after all he'd gone through in the past? He was fine with having to be a little patient.

* * *

**ICE CLIMBERS: POPO & NANA**

Another icey mountain conquered. Those polar bears were getting more vicious every time. 

Popo admired the view from the top of the mountain, holding Nana close and smiling. The both of them enjoyed ice-climbing, such as their name indicated. The Ice Climbers were an unstoppable force in their territory, conquering the harsh winter environments. 

But could they do the same in a place like the Final Destination Arena? 

Nana sighed, leaning into Popo a little. They could use the 1 million coin prize, get themselves a good sized house on a mountain, more ice climbing equipment. It WOULD be nice...that's for sure. 

They were being counted as one person, apparently. The Ice Climbers were a team, they really couldn't function without the other. Maybe those in charge saw that and let them stay together? Whatever the case...their odds at winning were alot better. 

But what about the other 24? How trong were they? Would they really be able to conquer what would lie before them? 

Popo kicked at a rock, watching it tumble and fall a good distance before bopping one of the polar bears upside the head. The bear roared and looked about, confused. 

They'd done it before...they could do it again.

* * *

**KIRBY**

Dreamland had never been so peaceful. 

Kirby sighed, a bit bored. He was happy as ever that Dreamland was free of all those baddies, but in a way it left him without alot to do. This little pink baloon needed excitement. Sure, he was a hero in Dreamland, but nowadays there wasn't much to be a hero over. 

But then again, there was that envelope he'd received. The Super Smash Brothers Tournament. 25 entrants...including him. The excitement he needed, could this be it? Obviously this was a big thing, the prize being 1 million coins and all. 

Kirby smiled, regaining his bounce as he hopped up and flew off, deciding that he might as well go get ready. It'd be odd, leaving Dreamland for awhile....but a little change never hurt right? Who knows, maybe he'd come back 1 million coins richer. That kind of money could really help out Dreamland.

* * *

**SAMUS**

Ridley. That damned thing was always bothering her. Samus blasted a few good shots at the flying menace, keeping it at bay as she readied her rockets. Once prepared, she shot off a few rockets at him and began to charge up her attack. Ridley shook from the force of the projectiles but kept coming, closing in on Samus. 

A little more...just a little more...NOW! 

Samus let loose with her plasma cannon, the fully charged orb crashing into Ridley and shocking the creature, sending it flying into oblivion. Why did the thing insist upon coming after her? It was bad enough, dealing with Mother Brain and the Metroids... 

That's why this tournament thing came at a perfect time for her. She was needing to get away for awhile. Action had calmed down quite alot lately, and she needed some time away, a little vacation. Sure...a tournament of fighters wasn't exactly the greatest vacation in the world but it still was a vacation for her. 

She got the envelope earlier in the week, and after a little thought decided to join in the thing. It sounded promising, and most definatly challenging. Maybe she'd meet some people there, maybe she'd see him. 

Samus smirked to herself a little. She hadn't seen him in years...they'd met going after the same bounty and decided to work together. Pretty nice guy, a bit bulky, but nice. 

Samus could hear Ridley coming back for more, that stupid thing never did know when to give up. 

Just wait...the tournament will come soon enough and you won't see this thing's face for days. Happy thoughts, Aran, happy thoughts.

* * *

**ZELDA, LINK, YOUNG LINK & GANONDORF**

Link sat quietly, meditating under a tree. His sword and sheild remained at his side as always, ready for anything that may come after him. Zelda was standing in the feilds, staring at the clear sky alongside the young child whom had recently accompanied them. A younger version of Link...somehow brought from the past. 

Was it fate then, that a day later they'd all be invited to join in a tournament? 

Link remembered all of his battles with Ganondorf, the struggle over Hyrule. This tournament would grant the winner 1 million coins. 1 million coins that could help Hyrule out quite nicely. Link had gone through some of his hardest battles in this world, would he find harder ones in these new lands? 

Zelda looked towards him, smiling, as Young Link stared off into the distance at something. A figure looming against a tree in the forest, watching them....frowning with disgust. 

Ganondorf too had been invited to this tournament, and saw it as a way to eliminate Link once and for all. The million coins would help him out alot, but with Link and possibly even Zelda out of the way, he could finally take over this place once and for all. Finally, all would have to answer to HIM...no longer able to look towards Link as a saviour. 

Their saviour would die...and he would die at his hands. This tournament would mark the end of Hyrule. 

Young Link's eyes burnt holes through the forest, staring at the shadow. He knew it was him...and he knew what he was waiting for. 

Suddenly...this tournament had became much more complicated.

* * *

**MEWTWO, PIKACHU, PICHU & JIGGLYPUFF**

"Pi! Pi pika, Pikachu pi!" Pikachu said, smiling happily at it's friends. Pichu rolled around under a tree, apple in it's little hands as it listened to it's elder pokemon tell a story. Jigglypuff sat atop a tree branch, watching down on them and smiling, listening carefully. 

However, their fun was cut short as a rather large Pokemon came in on the scene. Mewtwo had arrived. Pichu stopped rolling, looking up at the scary Pokemon and cowering lightly as Pikachu, more used to his presence, began to speak again. 

"Pika! Pika pi chu! Pikapi? Pikachu! Pi pika pi!" it spoke, tilting it's head. Mewtwo shook it's head lightly. 

"Nothing is wrong, do not worry." it thought, his thoughts entering the minds of the others. "We have all been invited to participate in a tournament of sorts. Winner receives 1 million coins. While we Pokemon find no real need for money, I suppose that we could give it to one of your trainers should one of us win. Would you all like to participate?" Mewtwo asked. 

Jigglypuff floated down and the three looked towards each other. Pikachu and Jigglypuff spoke breifly, with Pichu adding in a few quips of "Pi!" from time to time. Not long after, the three turned to the larger Pokemon and nodded, smiling. 

"So we are all in, then? Excellent, I cannot wait to see what challenges I may face. It's been awhile since I've had one, myself." Mewtwo thought once again. 

The three Pokemon simply nodded in understandment.

* * *

**MARTH & ROY**

"We've been through alot." Roy spoke, walking through the halls of the castle alongside the betrayed Prince, Marth. 

"Indeed we have..." Marth spoke quietly. 

"What do you think of this tournament, Marth? Surely you have something to say...it's been years since we last picked up our swords. In a way it's like riding a bike, one never forgets how to use it. However, we do not know how skilled our opponents may be." Roy said, turning a corner along with Marth. They entered a chamber where they had their swords hanging upon the wall. 

Roy walked over to his sword and took it down, smiling at it. Marth did the same and cut the air a few times, looking towards Roy. 

"This tournament shall be a good way to get us back to how we once were, Roy. Should we ever come under attack...we would be rusty. However, with this tournament we have the chance to hone our skills once again. I have faith in our abilities, and so should you." Marth sheathed his sword. 

"It is not faith which I lack with my abilities, it is knowledge. How should I know if I am still as strong as I once was?" Roy asked. Marth turned to him, frowning slightly. 

"That...is something you find out in battle. One cannot truly tell how they are at something, unless they participate in it. And neither of us have needed to pick up our swords for quite some time. This is our chance, Roy. We musn't let it slip." Marth said sternly. 

"Agreed," Roy replied, nodding his head. "And if one of us should win...the million coins shall come in handy, no?" 

Marth nodded his head, smiling. 

A real challenge...something they both needed. This tournament would provide them one, and how they took it on...would be decided in battle.

* * *

**MR. GAME & WATCH**

The 2D man was having a blast in the Flatzone. Cooking, he did enjoy cooking. His friends were out having fun, playing gaes and whatnot...but he was inside cooking, readying himself for a great meal before he would leave for this tournament he'd been invited for. 

He had spent some time practicing his skills, brushing off some old techniques of his from way back when. The good old days were long since gone, but Mr. Game & Watch still loved them. 

1 million coins would really help spruce up the flatzone, make things bigger for it's occupants and whatnot. Mr. Game & Watch kicked back, careful not to tip over in his chair. This tournament would prove to be an interesting thing, and he was ready to bring home that money to his friends and family...bring it home for the Flatzone. 

He was ready to win.

* * *

Smash Headquarter's CEO was sweating bullets as soon as he'd been told he had a call from his assistant, who was told only to call once all 25 entrants had responded. Shakily, he reached down and lifted the phone, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello? What did they say?" he asked, taking a deep breath. Moments passed...they felt like an eternity, before finally a wide grin broke out on his face. 

"All 25 have agreed to enter...thank God." He breathed a sigh of relief, smiling. "Thank you for your help...I appreciate it very much. Yes, and I hope you enjoy the tournament...as I promise, front row center, west wing. Youv'e got them." the CEO smiled even more, chuckling softly. "Goodbye to you as well." 

He hung up the phone and sunk into his chair, sighing in relief. They'd done it...they'd actually done it. Smash Headquarters had organized what was going to be one of the greatest tournaments of all time...and who knows what they could follow it up with?! The possibilities were endless! 

But now...now was time to plan for the opening ceremonies, to plan the matches...and to hype the event like fuckin' hell. All in the span of 6 months. 

'_...plenty of time._' thought the CEO to himself, nodding slightly. 

Or perhaps too much? The smashers were ready and waiting to be called upon...now was the time to wait. 

Six months passed and the tournament was ready, the smashers called in to seperate portions of the arena to enter through. This was their first time at the arena, everything kept so secret from them they didn't even know whom they were facing, much less who all was participating. All 25...restless, anxious, or just ready to go. 

Finally, the opening ceremonies had arrived.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Opening Ceremonies! **


	2. The Opening Ceremonies

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** And now on with Chapter Two! Hope you guys like this one, as the Opening Ceremonies begin..and the first round entries are announced! Stay tuned...matches will begin soon!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Opening Ceremonies**

"WELCOME, ONE AND ALL TO THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT!" a voice boomed over the loud speaker, the fans surrounding the arena erupting into cheers. There had to be over one hundred thousand people here! All 25 contestants ready, awaiting their names to be called to come out and hear their random placements for the tournament. 

"IS EVERYONE READY FOR SOME GOOD OLD FASHIONED ASS KICKING ENTERTAINMENT?!" the voice asked, as the fans cheered even louder and began to stomp and clap. 

Some of the contestants had their family and friends come along to watch. Nearly an entire section of the arena was filled with Yoshi's and members of the mushroom kingdom, with Princess Toadstool's father and Toad both sitting in front of al of them. Wario and Waluigi sat off in the back, content with bothering the people below them by chucking peanut M'n'Ms at them. 

"Then please, put your hands together as we bring out our 25 compeditors! First, hailing from the Mushroom kingdom...let's hear it for the MARIO BROTHERSSSSS!" the voice boomed once more as the majority of the audiance went ballistic with cheers, Mario and Luigi appearing from two pipes that popped out of the ground. Mario flashed the peace symbol to the cheering fans, though the loud voices of the Koopa Kingdom rained down abuse on the plumbers. Luigi kicked at the ground with his foot a little, slightly embarrassed when he heard a 'Luigi' chant spring from the crowd along with a Mario one. 

"Also hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom, here's PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL!" the announcer said, sitting in his booth in front of the battle feild. Once the fighting began a forcefeild would be put up to protet the audiance in case someone was launched from the platform, and a little unique feature had been added to the sheilding. The fans could see through it on the outside, but on the inside the compeditors would be taken on a wild journey through time, space and air as images flooded the screening on the sheilds. 

Peach floated down onto the battlefeild holding onto her umbrella, and once she landed she smiled and gave Mario a kiss and Luigi a hug before waving to the cheering fans. 

"Next up, all the way from Koopa Kingdom...he is the fire-breathing, vicious dictator known only as BOWSERRRRR!!!" 

The crowd's cheers quickly switched to boos as the reptilian slowly walked out from the shadows of the backstage area, his footsteps shaking the ground slightly. Mario and Luigi glared at him while Peach cowered slightly, trying to look less fearful then she was of the lizard that had captured her so many times. 

"Now entering the arena, hailing from the medical centers just outside the Mushroom Kingdom...let's hear it, for DOCTOR MARIOOOO!!!" 

The crowd's cheering resumed as Mario ran out, pills bouncing behind him. He waved his hand at the crowd, smiling and giving a thumbs up. He stopped by Mario, the two of them looking at each other. 

"Mama mia! I have a clone'a?!" Mario said, blinking in shock. 

"I suppose'a we might'a just be'a related in some'a odd way." Dr. Mario shrugged. 

"And now...all the way from the Kongo Jungle, LET'S HEAR IT, FOR DONKEY KOOOOOOONG!" 

The big ape ran out onto the battlefeild as the crowd went berserk, making chimp noises and throwing up some makeshift signs that had pictures of bannanas on them. DK threw his arms in the air, riling up the fans some more to get the chimp calls louder before they all died down. 

DK approached Peach and Mario, smiling and punchin Mario lightly in the shoulder. 

"Hey big M, I see you're still takin' good care of the Princess huh? Hey, sorry about those old times buddy, took me gettin' a family of my own to see why this little thing meant so much to ya'." Donkey Kong said, smirking a little. Mario was astounded that DK had learned to speak after all these years, and he had a family too?! Odd...it seemed like not even DK Jr. had much of an effect on DK all those years ago. Oh well. 

"Hey'a Donkey Kong, no'a problems." Mario said, smiling. Peach offered a kind smile as well, and the furry ape gave them a thumbs up. 

"From Yoshi's Island, the ever-lovable...YOSHIIIIII!" 

Yoshi came jogging out onto the feild as Peach smiled, clapping. Yoshi stopped to wave at the fans, before running over and greeting his friends. Mario hugged Yoshi and patted his head, chatting with him about old times almost instantly along with Luigi and Peach as Dr. Mario merely shrugged and watched, smiling. 

"Please welcome to the battlefeild, CAPTAIN FALCOOOONN!" 

Falcon rushed onto the battlefeild, greeted with a mixed reaction from the fans as he struck his famous 'Show Me Your Moves' pose, much to the delight of a few females lining the first row. 

"Coming out now, hailing from the Lylatt System in Corneria...FOX MCCLOUD AND FALCO LOMBARDIIIII!" 

Falco and Fox ran out, laser guns twirling in their hands. Amazingly fast, the both of them were on the battlefeild before anyone could find the time to blink. The crowd cheered for the two as Fox placed his laser gun in it's holster, crossing his arms and looking out at the fans, whereas Falco merely kept his lasergun in his hand, crossing his arms and looking towards the sky. Team Starfox had arrived. 

"Now entering from Onnett, he is...NESS!" 

The psychic boy jogged out onto the battlefeild, smiling and waving at everyone, backpack and bat strapped to his back. The fans cheered and 'aww'ed at the child, though many knew the power of which he held. 

"Put your hands together for the dynamic duo, Popo and Nana...THE ICE CLIMBERSSSS!" 

The two of them ran out, hand in hand and smiling as the fans cheered for the old school team. They waved happily at the fans in attendance, smiling all the way. 

"From Dreamland....heeeeerrreeee's KIRBYYYYY!!!" 

The pink puffball flew into the battlefeild, landing and looking about, smiling and waving at the fans. The fans, especially the females in attenance, were going crazy over the adorable little thing. 

"Here she is, put your hands together everyone for SAMUUUSSSS ARAAAN!" 

The fans cheered as the bounty hunter calmly walked out onto the battlefeild, surveying her opponents. She blinked in suprise, he really was here?! Amazing...they would finally meet again. The bounty hunter smirked slightly, chuckling, what were the odds that the two of them would be brought back together through a tournament? 

"All the way from Hyrule, to the west of the arena please put your hands together for ZELDA, LINK, AND YOOOOOUNG LIIINK! And from the east, let's hear it for GANONDOOOOORFFF!" 

The trio stepped onto the battlefeild, staring across it as Ganondorf calmly strolled onto the battlefeild, smirking towards Link. Link glared daggers towards the man he'd fought for so long, whereas Zelda remained calm, simply staring at Ganon in disgust. Young Link had a feirce fire in his eyes as he stared at this man. Yes...this tournament would become complicated indeed. 

"Now coming to the battlefeild, let's hear it for PIKACHU, PICHU, JIGGLYPUFF AND MEWTWOOOOOO!" 

The three happier Pokemon all ran out, waving and smiling as the fans once again went 'awwww' at the sight of them. Pichu hopped on Pikachu's forehead, waving some more to the fans as Mewtwo calmly floated next to them, staring off into the distance. 

"Coming to the battlefeild now...MARTH AND ROOOOY!!" 

The two swordsman walked out onto the battlefeild, swords sheithed and arms at their sides, perfectly calm and determined all at once. They stood surveying who might be their future opponents before nodding towards one another. 

"And our final contestant...hailing from the Flatzone, he is MR. GAME AND WATCH!!!" 

The 2D man hobbled out onto the battlefeild to a mixed reaction. Not as fluid with his movements as the others, they all saw him as a definate wildcard and underdog. 

"Now then...all of you have been given numbers, and each number has been randomly placed in order to give the tournament order. I'm pleased to announce that our BYE entrant is none other then Captain Falcon!" 

The crowd cheered as Falcon smirked, the BYE gave him a distinct advantage, that was for sure. 

"Our first match of the day is going to be...Mewtwo versus Jigglypuff!" 

The two Pokemon looked at each other suprised, before Mewtwo shrugged casualy, accepting this match easier then Jigglypuff atleast. 

"Zelda shall be taking on Donkey Kong, followed by...wow! Bowser versus Peach!" 

Bowser's grin was a mile wide, and the looks of horror on Mario, Luigi and Peach's face were absolutely priceless to him. The game had begun, Mario...it had only just begun. 

"Then, Roy shall be taking on Ness, Falco taking on Mr. Game & Watch, Samus versus Doctor Mario...Luigi versus the Ice Climbers, Pikachu takes on Marth, Link versus Young Link! Now that should be a good one!" 

Elder and younger versions of the same person glanced at each other, nodding in acceptance. Only one could advance forward, but their group still had the chance of making an impact and maybe even taking out Ganondorf. 

"Mario is taking on Yoshi! This should be a spectacle!" 

Yoshi looked dissapointed in a way, not wishing to take his friend out of the tournament nor be taken out that early, but that was the way things went. Mario and Yoshi offered each other a smile and a nod. 

"Our final matches will be Fox versus Ganondorf and Kirby versus Pichu. I would like to now ask that all fighters except for Mewtwo and Jigglypuff leave the battlefeild, so that we may kicck things off for this tournament's first round with a bang!" 

The battlefeild cleared and Mewtwo and Jigglypuff stood across from each other, waiting. 

"And speaking of bangs, that reminds me! The theme for round one is...EXPLOSIVES! Bomb-Ombs, explosive boxes and barrels, motion censor bombs and Warp Stars will all be available in this round! Good luck fighters...and let the games begin!" 

The shot rang out...and the start of Round One had arrived.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Mewtwo VS. Jigglypuff! **


	3. Mewtwo VS Jigglypuff

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Alright people! Here's the first match! Now here's the thing about matches in this story: I don't decide who wins. It makes the writing that much more challenging. I use the game, setting the characters at level 9 CPUs and letting them fight it out with 5 stocks. In this story however, the only thing the match decides is how the match is played out (I.E.: Who controls it the longest, etc.) and who wins. 

Other then that, I write the matches straight from my mind. The moves from the game will be heavily implemented into battles and the like, but I'll be using new moves and whatnot to keep the fight interesting. Also, at the end of every chapter with a match, I'll add post-match comments at the very end to explain what occured during it. 

The beauty of this is that if I decide to build a storyline on, oh...let's say Ness. If I want to really get the little guy involved in the story, and he makes it to the second round but loses to an opponent, I'm suddenly at a loss. Any momentum in the TOURNAMENT I had with Ness is gone, and have to take that momentum and switch it backstage to keep him a viable part of the story. My goal is to keep all 25 Smashers involved in a part of the story somehow, and I think I can do this. Some may play larger roles then others, but so long as I have them involved somewhere...I think I'll be rather pleased. 

Finally, there will be a specific song mentioned at the start of the match. This is the song that best fit the match, to me, while I was writing it. Sort of like telling you "Hey, if you have this song try listening to it while reading. Could be cool." 

And without further wait...the match.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mewtwo vs. Jigglypuff**

"**The Pokemon Dance Mix**" played over the loud speakers of the arena as the match began. Mewtwo sped across the battlefeild as Jigglypuff lowered herself, before hopping up into the air and floating over Mewtwo, dropping down behind him and landing a swift kick to his back. 

Mewtwo stumbled forward, suprised at the puffball's quickness, but spun around and fired off a ball of psychic energy at Jigglypuff, who hopped over it and flew towards Mewtwo, her eyes slowly drooping. 

_Shit._

Mewtwo dove out of the way as Jigglypuff fell, deadweight, hard onto the ground. vulnerable now due to her using rest in an attempt at a hard shot on Mewtwo, he took the time to silently charge up a huge psychic blast in his hands. Just as he finished and began moving forward, the power radiating off of his hands...Jigglypuff woke up. 

**BAM!**

With a force that shocked even Jigglypuff, she flew to the side and just SMASHED herself head-first into Mewtwo, rocking him back. Falling...hands glowing. 

Wait, _glowing_?! 

Mewtwo grimaced, bringing his hands outward. 

Jigglypuf's all ready huge eyes widened as she charged forward, trying to ram Mewtwo again before he could let off the blast. A small smile crept onto Mewtwo's face. 

That's it...closer...closer... 

Jigglypuff flew forward, head pointed forward, jetting towards Mewtwo through the air. No way to dodge now. 

"**It's over.**" Mewtwo thought to Jigglypuff, who looked up just in time to see him let loose the blast, just one second before her body had the chance to ram into him. 

Jigglypuff shot through the air, screaming out in pain as she smoldered from the raw psychic power, her body glowing a slight purple. She hit the ground and slid to a stop, motionless. 

Mewtwo struggled to his feet, watching her. He slowly walked over, right on top of her now... 

"_Jiggly....puff....Jiiiiiiiiigly.....Pufff.......Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiigly.....Puuuuuuuuuufffff......_" 

Mewtwo's eyes widened, she was singing?! He felt his eyes slowly droop....no, he can't fall asleep...can't...give up now....tired...so...tired... 

Darkness. 

Jigglypuff struggled up, crouching low and charging herself up....one final assault, a body ram that would shoot Mewtwo right out of the arena. 

Three more seconds.... 

Two more seconds.... 

One...more...second. 

Mewtwo's eyes snapped open as Jiggypuff launched forward, that precious second too late now. Mewtwo rose his arms quickly and defended himself from the oncoming attack, feeling Jigglypuff ramming into him with all her might but him remaining unmoving. 

Exhausted, Jigglypuff slumped to the ground. She needed a few seconds to regain her composure... 

A few seconds that she just didn't have left. 

Mewtwo grabbed ahold of her, ramming his knee into her a few times, weakening her more before launching her up into the air and releasing a volley of psychic energy balls into her, causing her to cry out once more in pain. Mewtwo launched himself over, spinning around and catching her as she fell. He repeated the process, but as Jigglypuff fell he took the time to charge up another psychic blast. In a matter of moments, the energy ball had grown to it's full size, the power causing sparks of psychic energy to flash everywhere. 

Jigglypuff stood, eyes lowered, exhausted. 

She looked up. 

The giant ball of psychic energy, a foot away from her face. She grimaced and shut her eyes tight, bracing for impact... 

Pain, the feeling of her body flying through the air. Impacting the barrier protecting the fans. And then darkness....silence. Unconciousness. 

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, MEWTWO IS THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH! JIGGLYPUFF HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT COLD!**" 

The images faded, Mewtwo could see the cheering fans. He smirked, watching the tournament screen as his name fazed into the round two slot. He had made it through...but things were just beginning. 

He teleported out of the battlefeild as medics helped Jigglypuff out to get healed up. 

"Remember folks! The losers of the tournament can still stay with their fellow compeditors if they wish! We may see Jigglypuff in later rounds cheering on his friends! Let's all give them a big hand!" 

The crowd cheered and applauded both fighters, as the announcer awaited the cheering to die down before continuing. 

"And now...let's welcome our next to fighters, entering the arena at this time...ZELDA AND DONKEY KONG!" 

The simian and princess of Hyrule both entered the battlefeild, staring across the arena at each other. Zelda smirked, she had a trick up her sleeve that should surely help her if things get rough. 

"READY? AAAAAND...GO!" 

And so the second fight began.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Zelda VS. Donkey Kong **

**Match Notes:** Jigglypuff did suprisingly well, actually. But in the end Mewtwo proved to be too much for the little puffball, beating her with an impressive 3 lives to spare. Not much else to add on the match really, pretty uneventful...standard match. Maybe Zelda and Donkey Kong will weild some more excitement P 

Hope you enjoyed the match however, I made it as good as I could. Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them, keep'm coming!


	4. Zelda VS Donkey Kong

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's the second match! Hope you're all enjoying it! Loving the reviews, everyone! Keep'm comin'!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Zelda VS. Donkey Kong**

**"Face To Face" By Sevendust** hit the speakers as the fans erupted into cheers, the next match beginning. The images on the barrier activated as stars reaced by the battlefield platform. 

Donkey Kong charged across the battlefeild, smirking slightly. The girl looked frail...she shouldn't be too much of a problem, right? 

Zelda raised her arms in the air, closing her eyes. Donkey Kong lept forward, going to grab at her...but she dissapeared. 

Looking about, Donkey Kong grunted in confusion, only to feel a burning sensation at his back. 

_Fire._

Din's Fire did a good job at burning into the ape, who quickly leapt away, grabbing at his back in pain. Zelda simply walked over, raising her hand and staring the ape in the eye. 

"You will lose." she said softly, shooting off another fireball. DK jumped over it, shooting out his arms and spinning as fast as he could like a helicopter. Zelda's eyes widened before she got struck by DK's spinning fists, launching her through the air, only to inevitably hit the ground and slide as Donkey Kong made a perfect landing, smirking up at her. 

"You were saying?" 

Zelda grunted, standing up, however Donkey Kong had all ready leapt into action, coming down at her and swinging his hands downward, aiming at the princess of Hyrule. 

The princess who was nothing but air as she teleported out of the way. 

"DAMN IT! Quit moving!" DK grunted, turning around...but Zelda was no longer there. 

She had transformed?! 

"The name's Sheik..." she smoke, batting some hair away from her eyes. Her voice changed slightly. "Remember that." 

Suddenly, Donkey Kong felt himself become a proverbial pincushion as Sheik unloaded needles into him, sending him flying back. She quickly ran towards him, leaping into the air and causing an explosion, before appearing right behind the ape as he hit the ground. She pulled out her chain and brought it down with force, slamming it over the ape's head and controlling it expertly, smashing him with it over and over. 

Donkey Kong was in a world of pain...but he would not give up. He grabbed ahold of the chain and forced Sheik forward, struggling to his feet and grabbing ahold of her. Sheik looked shocked at the large ape's speed, but not nearly as shocked by his strength as he slammed her body hard into the ground, before lifting her into the air and launching her across the ring. Sheik hit the ground hard, sliding, as Donkey Kong charged up his giant punch. 

He ran over, forcing Sheik up and going to grab at her again...only to get a faceful of needles, sending him falling backwards. Sheik leaped into the air and did a flip over Donkey Kong, transforming into Zelda in midair and pressing her palm dowards, unloading Din's Fire right into the ape's chest. He roared in pain as Zelda landed and flicked her wrist slightly, staring coldly at the beast as the fireball exploded, sending him sliding across the ring. 

Zelda closed her eyes and raised her arms once more, teleporting across the battlefeild and appearing next to Donkey Kong, lifting him up and kneeing him a few times in the midsection before throwing him into the air. She quickly transformed into Sheik once more, loading up her needles as DK fell, before launching them out at him and knocking him farther back. The ape roared in pain as he hit the ground hard, motionless. 

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNER!" the announcer cried out as the fans cheered. Sheik brushed her hair from her eyes and turned to walk away, when she heard a noise behind her. Her eyes widened as she turned sharply, seeing Donkey Kong slowly forcing his way to his feet, stumbling slightly. 

Sheik squinted, shaking her head. "How..." 

Donkey Kong chuckled, staggering a bit. "K-Rule has torn my body to shreds before...I think I can handle a little struggle with you. You're good...but not the best." he breathed out raggidly, wincing as he felt his blood leaking down his body from the needle wounds. Sheik glared, charging forward and pulling out her chain, ready to finish this ape off... 

Donkey Kong smiled softly...before his face changed to a determined glare. Sheik brought her arm back, ready to deliver the crushing blow...but wa beaten to the provebial punch. 

Donkey Kong let out a roar and shot his arm out, performing hi fully chaged Giant Punch. Sheik's eyes widened as she felt the simian's fist impact with her stomach, the pain instantly blacking her out as she shot high into the air, flying...spinning, and smashing into the barrier, the entire structure shaking from the impact as the fans gasped. 

Donkey Kong sank to his knees, exhausted as he watched Sheik fall to the ground out cold. 

"MY WORD! LADIES AND GENTLEMAN I AM IN SHOCK!!! DONKEY KONG WINS AFTER A HELLACIOUS STRUGGLE! SHEIK IS COMPLETELY OUT COLD! WHAT A MATCH!!!" the announced yelled as the fans absolutely went berserk. Medics came out onto the feild as the images on the inside of the battlefeild faded from the barrier. Donkey Kong staggered to his feet, being helped out by meds as Sheik was carefully lifted up, carried out of the battlefeild. 

"Ladies and gents...our next match up shall pit Bowser against Peach in a battle many never expected to happen! Mario has always done the fighting...so let's see how Peach handles herself out here today!" 

Link followed the meds in shock, unable to believe that the ape had actually succeeded in knocking out the princess. His he truly be that powerful?! The saviour of Hyrule, for the first time in a long time...was unable to believe what he had seen. 

Peach entered the battlefeild hestiantly, staring across the ring at the smirking Bowser, who clenched his fists as he glared at the princess. 

"There's no escape now Peach...for years I've captured you to lure in your pathetic boyfriend in hopes of ending him and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom once and for all. Now I see it wasn't kidnapping you that had to be done...it was destroying you. Without you here, he has no drive to push on for, has no purpose to fight for. You are his weakness...and now you shall die." 

Peach gulped, looking out nervously at Mario who glared hatedly at Bowser. Something was not right with the look he was giving her... 

As he stared into Bowser's eyes he felt a chill rush down his spine as he felt an emotion so strong it made the plumber's eyes widen from it...for the first time ever...he feared Bowser. Because he noticed the murderous gleam in his eyes.... 

"PEACH! GET OUT OF'A THERE! HE'S GOING'A TO KILL YOU!" Mario cried, pounding on the barrier...but the match had begun. 

"READY?" the announcer asked, before crying out. "GO!" 

"So it begins..." Bowser said, smirking evily.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Bowser VS. Peach**

**Match Notes:** The outcome seriously suprised me here, because Zelda was whipping Donkey Kong's ass for most of the fight. In the end he came back from the grave so to speak, Zelda sitting pretty at 3 lives and him at 1, but he somehow managed to take her out with minimal damage. The computer seemed to go stupid near the end for whatever reason, as at one point Zelda actually went after a Bomb-Omb and just as she went t grab it it exploded. Most of the explosions were accidental in this one, so I decided not to write them in, because it would detract from the awesomeness of this encounter. It was VERY close, but in the end DK pulled off an upset that swerved the hell out of me. Definatly a fun one to watch. 

What does Bowser have planned for the Princess? What will Mario do--no, what CAN Mario do to stop him?! Stay tuned!!


	5. Peach VS Bowser

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I truly appreciate them, glad to see the matches are hyped well. Also, to the reviewer who suggested a plot twist: No can do. I'm sticking with what happens. You see, the challenge in what I'm writing is I don't know WHAT will happen, who will win and whether or not the person I'm focusing the storyline on will even make it through the tournament. I was shocked that Zelda lost, but I have to work around that now. It's going to be rough, cnsidering I was planning on her making it past round one and planned something, but what can you do? 

Anyway, on with the next match!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Peach VS Bowser**

**"Kings of the Carnival Creation" By Dimmu Borgir** began to slowly play across the arena, the sounds drifitng much like wind slowly, everything building up...until finally, the song really hit it's stride, the drums and vocals blaring over the loud speakers as the fans began cheering like mad. 

Bowser slowly began walking towards Peach, who stared with wide, frightened eyes as he approached. She could hear Mario off to the side but it was too late to back out now. Slowly Peach glared at Bowser, lowering herself down slightly. 

A pause....and Bowser leaped into the air. Peach did a front roll as the reptile came slamming down into the ground with his shell, Peach stood with a vegetable in her hand, throwing it towards Bowser as he turned, getting smacked right in the face by it and sending him stumbling back a little. 

Bowser roared in anger slowly stepping towards her once again, when Peach suddenly snapped forward with her Peach Bomber, going to ram into Bowser..only to be caught! Bowser's big hands wraped themselves around her waist as he began ramming his hard head into her, his horns barely missing her frail body. She cried out in pain, struggling to break free, when suddenly Bowser smirked at her and slammed her into the ground, popping into his shell and flipping over, spinning rapidly and driving his spikes into her body as she screamed out in pain, getting ejected out from under him and sent sliding across the battlefeild, slashed up and bloody. 

The crowd gasped in horror as Bowser stood, reaching down slowly and lifting a Bomb-Omb. Laughing, he threw it at the slowly rising Peach... 

Peach saw the oncoming bomb and quickly reached back, grabbing ahold of a certain someone hidden away, Toad. He caught the bomb with ease and threw it back at Bowser, who's eyes widened as the Bomb-Omb hit him and exploded, sending him flying back. He hit the ground with a force, sliding past a warp star and stopping next to another weapon as Peach staggered forward, eyes fixed to a glare. 

"You're put my Mario through hell for years...you've used me as bait to lure him in so you could try and kill him...and now you want to try and kill ME?! Bowser...you are despicable...you don't deserve to live...and I will make sure you hurt no more!" Peach cried, stopping by the Warp Star. Bowser slowly stood, seething as he picked up the weapon next to him. 

Peach grabbed ahold of the Warp Star, shooting high into the air...and Bowser threw the weapon down and dove out of the way. Peach shot downwards again, falling towards Bowser's previous spot...falling...falling... 

Right onto a motion censor bomb. 

The added impact sent her body flying through the air, smashing into the ground hard and sliding across the battlefeild to it's edge, barely hanging onto conciousness. 

Bowser stomped over, grabbing ahold of Peach and forcing her up to her feet. 

"Sorry Princess..." Bowser spoke darkly, his eyes burning with hatred. "But your little hero can't save you now." 

"No..." Peach said weakly, her eyes lowering. Bowser held back a sadistic laugh...she had truly given up he thought. 

So it suprised the hell out of him when her head shot up and she was smirking at him. 

"But I can." she whispered. 

Bowser felt something sharp peirce into him slightly, knocking him backwards as Peach shot up into the air, floating back down with her umbrella. Bowser stood in shock, feeling a small trickle of blood running down his abdomen as he saw the end of Peach's umbrella, spiked just for the occasion. 

Bowser let out a roar, charging towards her in anger. Peach lifted a box, glaring at him. 

"Say goodbye." she spoke, glaring. Her dress was shredded and stained from blood, her face cut up slightly...but she was far too determined to let that stop her. Peach quickly launched the box with all her might at Bowser. 

Bowser grabbed ahold of another weapon as he ran, leaping into the air and pressing his giant hand onto the box. This forced it into the ground, the box exploding on impact. Bowser used the force of the explosion to propell himself even more, throwing the weapon down right next to Peach who dodged the thrown weapon, not seeing what it was. 

"Goodbye, Princess." Bowser said, before tucking himself in and launching himself down at the edge of the weapon. Princess took a step forward, ready to try and take Bowser out in midair... 

One more step...and Bowser slammed into the edge of the weapon at the same instant Peach's foot hovered over it. 

The motion censor bomb went off with a loud explosion, launching Peach through the air and sending Bowser jetting across the battlefeild, rolling and slamming on his shell, his spikes digging into the ground and slowing him down. Peach stayed high in the air, launched upwards rather then outwards into the protective barrier. 

The Princess couldn't move, unable to pull out her umbrella and stop her fall. She closed her eyes softly, bracing for impact as she whispered softly. 

"Goodbye..." 

Bowser placed a hand out, grabbing ahold of the ground and flipping himself up onto his feet. He watched as Peach fell, almost in slow motion, and he smirked. 

He couldn't kill her...but he could come close. Close enough to break Mario's spirit...close enough to finish Mario off once and for all. 

"It's been years Mario...but finally I'll get my revenge...finally...I **will** end you..." he growled. 

Peach slammed into the ground hard, feeling several bones in her body breaking as she let out an ungodly scream of pain before completely blacking out, the images on the barrier fading instantly as the crowd gasped in horror and began booing Bowser. The announcer had to regain his composure, extremily shocked. 

"SOMEONE GET SOME MEDS OUT THERE RIGHT NOW! SHE COULD BE EXTREMILY HURT!" 

Before even the meds could get out there, the Mario brothers were in the battlefeild. Mario ran over to Peach, carefully lifting her up as Luigi leaped onto the battlefeild, glaring across at Bowser. 

"ARE YOU'A INSANE, BOWSER?! WHAT'A THE HELL IS WRONG'A WITH YOU?!" 

The medics gently took Peach from Mario, who followed them but stopped at the exit of the barrier, looking over at Luigi. 

"Come on'a brother...we'll deal with him'a later..." he spoke softly, before turning to the still smirking Bowser. 

"You'a want'a this showdown'a so ba, Bowser? You'a got it....win'a or lose...you've got'a it. No'a one does'a this to the Princess'a....not'a even you." Mario spoke, deathly serious. Bowser grinned, flames licking out past his teeth. 

"Very well...and we'll just see if the hero still has it in him to save the day..." Bowser spoke darkly, leaving the feild as well through the opposite exit. Mario shook his head, Luigi catching up with him and following. Several members of the Mushroom Kingdown had left their seats to come down and check on Peach in the back. As Mario, Luigi, Peach and the meds dissapated into the back locker area, the announcer slowly spoke once again. 

"Ladies and gentleman...I am in shock. Bowser wins the match but in a most horrific way and...dear lord. Well...the show must go on I suppose, let's all give a hand for our next two fighters, Roy and Ness!" 

The two stepped out onto the battlefeild, walking to the center. Ness smiled up at Roy and Roy nodded back to him, offering a small smile. 

"Good luck, kid." Roy spoke, offering a handshake which Ness gladly took. 

"You too!" Ness said smiling, jogging back across the battlefeild as Roy continued back to his own end, eyes closed. 

'_That reptile must be stopped before he harms more like that...that fight was sickening. If I win this he'll have me next round, and I WILL make sure that he is stopped._' 

"READY?" the announcer asked, as Ness gave him the thumbs up and Roy merely nodded, opening his eyes. 

"GO!" 

'_Good luck, kid..._' Roy thought, unsheathing his sword.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Ness VS. Roy**

**Match Notes:** This match was just a slaughter fest for Bowser. Peach held him off pretty well, but in the end Bowser won with an impressive three lives left. They did use the weapons this time around, so I was sure to write that in. And in fact, Peach lost in the end by stepping on a motion censor bomb, hence why I wrote it in as the ending. Some of the matches will have certain results implemented into my writing. 

Also, remember that not all matches will be posted back to back, as I may find a moment to implement some backstage interaction between them. However, in the first round, most backstage interaction will come during the intermission, as I'm trying to set up the foundation for the rest of the tournament now that it's under way. 

Keep them reviews coming in! Glad everyone's enjoying this so far!


	6. Roy VS Ness

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**   
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Alright! Next match, everyone! Hope you guys enjoy this one...it was really close!! 

Oh...and to the nice little reviewer who seems to think I have something against Zelda: I don't. Zelda's one of my favorite SSBM characters and I'm in no way portraying her as a damsel in distress. I almost find it comical you over-reacted as you did...despite me putting in clear view that I don't decide who wins...the game does. Can I help it if your precious Zelda failed to defeat an ape whose main thought process is a yellow fruit? 

Sorry she lost, but I find it pathetic that you're giving up the story because Zelda lost the match, despite still looking good during it, and will still have an integral part in the story later on without becomming the damsel in distress. Anyway, that's all. You may now go on with your fan-girl/boyish ways 

* * *

**Chapter Five: Ness VS Roy**

**"When Worlds Collide" By Powerman 5000** hit the speakers as the fans, pumped up as ever, began to cheer and scream for the two fighters in the ring. Roy twirled his sword a little, watching Ness carefully as he stretched out a little. Ness looked up and made eye contact with Roy...and it began. 

Roy and Ness approached each other cautiously, studying each others moves. They would both have to be careful, they both were rather dangerous in their styles. 

Ness....the telekentic child, and Roy...master of his sword. 

Suddenly, Ness snapped forward, shouting out "PK FIRE!" 

Roy felt the ground light up under him as fire rushed up his body, and he instantly leaped back before he could get burned. His clothing was fire-proof, so that he wouldn't light himself on fire with his sword's special attacks. 

He caught his footing, only to hear a rumbling noise above him. He looked up and saw large, green sparks of energy hovering above him. 

"PK FLASH!!" 

An explosion went off overhead of Roy from the sparks, shocking him intensely and shooting him across the battlefeild, causing him to slide across his back. He yelled out in pain, slowly staggering to his feet only to see the boy charging forward with his bat. 

Roy looked down and saw a certain weapon...grabbing ahold of it just as Ness neared him. 

Roy shot up into the air on the Warp Star, as Ness quickly moved forward, moving away from it's range. Roy hit the ground and leaped off the star, using the explosion for an extra boost as he flipped through the air, drawing out his sword. 

Ness turned around...and Roy let out a yell as he slashed forward three times in mid air, his body glowing slightly from the sword's power. Ness felt the end of the sword peirce through him a few times, causing him to cry out in pain and stumble back as Roy landed, swiping the blood off the blade. He didn't want to severely hurt the boy, so he was sure to be careful with his stabs. 

Ness glared at Roy, in pain, as he began walking towards him. Just as he took another step forward, ready to charge...Ness grabbed at his head and let out a scream. 

"PK THUNDER!" 

The ball of PSI energy was fast to slam into Roy, causing him to yell out in pain and send him flying back...right into a Bomb-Omb. 

Ness cringed slightly as he heard an explosion, looking up to see Roy shoot into the air, seemingly lifeless. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, IF ROY GOES MUCH HIGHER HE MIGHT FLY OUT OF BOUNDS AND LOSE THE MATCH!" 

Roy was slowing down, Ness knew that he'd barely manage to stay in bounds...so he had to act fast. Quickly unleashing another PK Thunder, he began to snake it up towards Roy, who was just barely under the out-of-bounds mark. Roy turned slowly in mid-air, beginning to fall when he seen the ball shooting towards him. His eyes grew wide as he quickly thought to activate his sheild...but got an idea. 

Tucking himself in, Roy barreled downwards towards the ball of PSI Energy...Ness was still concentrating, he couldn't defend himself. Roy twisted his body, managing to dodge the ball in mid-air. He fell faster to the ground, before hitting it and performing a beautiful forward roll to his feet, sword drawn and charging up almost instantly. 

Ness was beginning to lose his concentration, soon he wouldn't be able to hold the PK Thunder and would have to make it dissipate. He never heard Roy land...he was still searching the air with his mind to find him. 

Roy's sword began to glow as dust kicked up around him. 

Ness continued searching...and found him. He made the ball of energy dissapear as his eyes snapped open in fear, quickly trying to activate his sheild. 

'_Sorry, kid..._' Roy thought, flames licking off the sword now. '_Too little...too late._' 

Roy let out a scream of power as he snapped forward, bringing his sword down with a force, making sure to slam it down directly next to Ness and not into him. Ness couldn't get his sheild up in time as the explosion from the sword slammed full force into his side, shooting him high into the air and sending him flying...flying...right into the barrier. Ness hit it hard, practically bouncing off of it from the impact. 

Roy watched as Ness fell, hitting the ground hard and rolling a little, barely concious and in alot of pain. The images faded as the announcer cried out. 

"AND OUR FIRST ELIMINATION BY OUT-OF-BOUNDS! ROY IS THE WINNER...NESS HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" 

Roy walked to the edge of the battlefield, reaching Ness before the meds as he sheathed his sword. Ness whimpered softly in pain, and Roy lowered himself down, carefully picking up the small child and smiling down at him. 

"Hey kid...you did a great job. Come on, I'll help you get some medical attention." he spoke softly. Ness looked up at him, squinting a little before smiling softly and giving an exhausted thumbs up, before finally passing out. 

Roy nodded to the meds and followed them to the back, looking over at Marth. Marth nodded towards the kid and Roy nodded back to him. 

"He'll be fine," Roy spoke, smiling at his friend. "He's much stronger then he looks...and he's a great fighter as well." 

Marth smiled and nodded back, watching Roy walk off. He turned his attention to the battlefield, seeing the next two fighters enter the ring. 

"What a match, everyone! And now entering the battlefield for our next match, let's hear it for Falco and Mr. Game & Watch!" 

Falco looked across the ring at G&W, smirking. 

"Ready to lose?" he asked confidently. Mr. Game & Watch merely made a few computerized noises in return. Falco raised his eyebrow, before shrugging. 

"I'm guessing that whatever the hell you just said was 'Yes' in your language, and if that's the case then good! You won't be dissapointed." Falco chuckled, pulling out his ray gun. 

"READY?" 

'_I'm always ready..._' Falco thought, frowning just a little. '_Ever since that day...I've always been ready._' 

Mr. Game & Watch frowned, this fellow seemed a bit too cocky...he'd have to be put in his place. 

"GO!!" 

_For the Flatzone...let's do this._

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Falco VS. Mr. Game & Watch**

**Match Notes:** This was an EXTREMILY close match, so of course it was written as so. Ness was doing suprisingly well even when Roy was batting him around like a fly. Roy barely managed to win in fact, the both of them down to their last lives in the end with Roy managing to win with around 50 damage. I'd also like to thank Banette The Gamer 13 for pointing out the error on this little part down here, I never even noticed that it was still on here! lol 


	7. Mr Game & Watch VS Falco

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**   
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay in updates. Just to make it up to you guys...here's TWO chapter updates!!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Mr. Game & Watch vs. Falco**

The soothing sounds of "New York Minute" played over the PA System of the arena. An oddly calmer song for what looked to be a promisingly intense battle.

Falco charged across the battlefield, glaring towards Mr. Game & Watch. Bound and determined to prove himself, Mr. Game & Watch hobbled as fast as he could towards Falco, the both of them leaping in the air.

Both men were quick to lean forward in midair, going for a flying punch on the other. A loud crack resounding and Mr. Game & Watch did a slight spin in the air, hitting the ground and sliding a little, popping back to his feet as Falco landed perfectly, shaking off the dull pain in his cheek from G&W's shot. He could heard him approaching from behind and sprung into the air, performing a beautiful backflip and landing behind Mr. Game & Watch.

Falco quickly fired a few shots off with his laser as G&W turned around, catching each one in his frying pan. Falco's eyes widened as he charged over, going for a Falco Phantasm. G&W leaped above Falco however, landing behind him. Both turned and G&W swung the frying pan...

Falco got shot across the battlefield, eyes closed, sliding painfully on his back and ramming into an oncoming Bomb-Omb. The blast sent him flying through the air. He opened his eyes, staring at the sky as he flew higher and higher, closing in on the out-of-bounds mark. He knew he wouldn't pass it and G&W had no way of attacking him, not here. He took the time to collect himself, pain coursing through his body.

"God damn it..." he muttered, "He's kicking my ass...I've got to do something..."

"FALCO APPEARS TO BE OUT OF IT IN MID-AIR LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THAT BLAST MIGHT HAVE KNOCKED HIM OUT!"

"Fat chance, you loud bastard..." Falco growled, turning and pulling out his laser. "Gotta aim this just right..."

G&W squinted, looking up and seeing Falco aiming his laser...but not at him. What was he doing?! G&W looked around, frowning, and then looked down right next to his feet.

Falco smirked, "Bam, bitch."

Falco pulled the trigger to his laser gun, the laser shooting rapidly through the air. G&W's eyes widened as his head snapped upwards, seeing the laser shoot down and hit the Bomb-Omb right at his side, sending him flying into the air towards Falco. Falco tucked his laser away and opened his arms, getting driven back a little into the air as he caught Mr. Game & Watch, cringing at the impact.

G&W struggled in pain, trying to pry himself out of Falco's grasp as they fell. Falco smirked, letting him tire himself a little. Finally, G&W got free and tucked himself in, moving faster towards the ground to get away from Falco, wishing to catch him off gaurd upon landing.

G&W hit the ground and rolled, turning and looking for Falco but not seeing him. Confused, he looked up and saw nothing but a ball of flame.

"SO LONG!" Falco roared, letting out a scream of intensity before blasting towards Mr. Game & Watch, slamming into G&W with the Fire Bird. G & W shot across the battlefield, slamming hard into a nearbye box. Suprisingly it didn't break upon impact, as he staggered to his feet. Falco saw the box and remembered the announcers words earlier, smirking lightly.

'_This is it...you can't screw up now. Aim and timing is everything...one false move and you could be long gone before he hits the out of bounds barrier..._'

Falco charged forward, going as fast as he could before pulling out his laser, shooting by Mr. Game & Watch with the Falco Phantasm, juggling him into the air.

It all came as a blur to the audience...first Falco shot across the battlefield, juggling G&W up...and the next he was on the farther away on the other side of the box, smirking as G&W fell, pocketing his laser.

Suddenly, the box exploded, a delayed reaction from the speed of Falco's laser. The explosion caught G&W full force, sending him shooting through the air and quickly slamming into the barrier, flat against it as he slid down.

"AND IT'S ALL OVER! FALCO WINS! WHAT A SKILLED MANEUVER!!"

Falco cracked his neck lightly, smirking and waving a little to the cheering fans as the meds came to attend to Mr. Game & Watch. He could see off to the side as Samus and Dr. Mario entered, all ready ready for their fight. He quirked an eyebrow.

'_Heh...looks like they're ready to go. Guess that's my cue to leave._' Falco thought.

He stepped off the battlefield, walking outside the barrier and over to Fox, slapping his hand.

"Looks like he gave you a little trouble out there." Fox smirked a little.

"Not nearly as much as you're getting with tall dark and ugly over there" Falco pointed his thumb towards Ganondorf, who was glaring towards Zelda and the two Links.

"Heh...he looks more focused on them anyway, I think I can handle him." Fox chuckled. Falco frowned, grabbing his shoulder.

"I thought I could handle that walking pixel out there Fox. He gave me hell and almost beat me. Never underestimate anyone...on air or ground." Falco said. Fox quirked his eyebrow.

"Whoah there man, no need to be so serious. Listen, I've got things under control. I'm not underestimating anyone, you know me better then that." Fox said.

"I should hope so," Falco smirked, "After all, not many would trust your ass in the air. You have some damn good tactics but they really make it seem like you're aiming at ME and not THEM."

Fox and Falco shared a laugh as they heard the announcer pipe up.

"AND NOW FOR OUR NEXT MATCH! After this, folks, we'll be taking a short intermission! 30 minutes, plenty of time to talk about the past matches, use the restrooms, buy more food and drink or maybe even buy some of your favorite fighter's merchandise to show your support! And all Yoshi's, you have a seperate bathroom from everyone else so that there's more room for you all and you can do your thing easier...we weren't sure how it'd work for you guys using human restrooms."

The Yoshi section burst into cheers, causing other fans to laugh in amusement and the announcer to chuckle.

"Now then, let's all hear it for SAMUS AND DOCTOR MARIO!"

Samus checked herself, making sure her suit was functioning properly. Satisfied, she studied her opponent. He was short...but he looked strong. Undoubtedly he'd be a tough foe. But that's all right...she enjoyed challenges.

Doctor Mario tossed a capsule back and forth in his hands, before twirling it on his finger, eyes closed. He was deep in thought, trying to see if he could remember Samus' name, anything that could help him remember a weak spot she might have. She was definatly going to be a tough opponent...not one to be taken lightly.

"Here'a we go..." Dr. Mario whispered, looking up at Samus.

Samus nodded towards Dr. Mario, who nodded back, tucking away his over-sized capsule.

"READY?"

Mario and Samus crouched down into fighting positions.

"GO!"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Samus vs. Dr. Mario**

**Match Notes:** Mr. Game & Watch did suprisingly well, but in the end Falco turned out to be a bit too much for him to handle. Kind of funny really, Mr. Game & Watch really DID lose because of an exploding box. Falco was shooting at him and the box was taking all the hits. G&W picked up the box and Falco shot him again making him drop it. The thing hit the ground and went off, I was laughing my ass off P

Another thing, after the following match I'll be delving into the backstage area, building some storylines and starting up others. An update on Princess Peach will be written up, everything you could imagine. This is going to truly capture the backstage area spirit, and allow the fans to catch a glimpse of the backstage action during the tournament. More of this will happen in between rounds, due to the fact that each round will occur on a day, rather then one after another. However, intermissions allow even MORE backstage interaction, and the building of storylines as well.

I hope you're all enjoying this so far, keep the reviews coming! I enjoy reading your feedback.


	8. Samus VS Dr Mario

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**   
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** And here's the second of my double chapter update! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Samus vs. Dr. Mario**

"Rise" By Disturbed blared over the loud speakers of the arena, as the fans stomped their feet and cheered loudly, the crowd torn between the two skilled fighters.

Samus eyed the small plumber warily, walking tot he center of the battlefeild. The two were close to each other as they stared, Dr. Mario frowning into Samus' helmet.

"Good luck'a" Doctor Mario said simply. Samus nodded, the both of them turning and walking away...

Dr. Mario and Samus snapped around at the same time, Mario firing off a pill-shot and Samus firing off a charge shot. The two attacks combined and blocked each other as the two charged towards each other. Samus leapt into the air at the same time Dr. Mario did, Dr. Mario launching off another pill. Samus twisted her body over it, reaching her arm out and letting off a volley of quick flaming explosions, rocketing Dr. Mario back down to the ground.

Samus front flipped and landed perfectly as the crowd roared with cheers. Samus stood firing off a missile at Dr. Mario as he stood back up. He saw it coming and quickly whipped out his sheet, turnin the missile back around at Samus. Samus growled and ducked into a ball, rolling under the missile and dropping a bomb by Dr. Mario's feet as she rolled. Dr. Mario hopped into the air, dodging the small explosion and hitting the ground, rolling and grabbing a nearbye bomb-omb. He turned...Samus was right on top of him, going for a kick.

'_Here goes nothing'a..._' Dr. Mario thought.

Samus' leg came closer to Dr. Mario's head before he ducked under, spiking the bomb-omb hard into the ground and causing it to explode! The force shot Samus and Dr. Mario high into the air, dazed and hurt and very high up.

"DR. MARIO MAKES A HUGE SACRIFICE BY BLOWING UP A BOMB-OMB DIRECTLY UNDER HIM AND SAMUS!"

The both hovered in the air for a breif moment before beginning to fall. Dr. Mario came to his senses and glared, grabbing ahold of Samus in mid air and ramming his head into her suit. Knees, elbows, punches, anything to weaken the damn thing...

Samus was jarred back into reality, managing to force Dr. Mario off of her and kick his square in the chest, flipping in the air. Dr. Mario flew back little as Samus faced him once again, charge shot out. She charged it up halfway and fired. Dr. Mario seen it coming and whipped out his sheet again, this time turning the blast back towards Samus with her having no way to dodge it.

Samus' eyes widened as she braced for impact, activating her sheild. The blast tore into the sheild, drastically weakening it and driving her backwards. Dr. Mario hit the ground, rolling to his feet...

Samus missed the ground completely, falling right off the edge of the battlefield. Her eyes widened as her hand shot out and grabbed ahold of the edge, slipping slightly but barely hanging on.

"SAMUS BARELY SAVED HERSELF THERE! THIS IS AMAZING!"

Dr. Mario stumbles over, looking down at Samus.

"I'ma sorry...this is'a just something'a I have to'a do." Dr. Mario spoke, lifting his foot.

Samus growled lightly...she wasn't going down by having her fucking fingers stepped on.

Using all her strength she forced herself up, flipping in mid-air and hanging above the stunned Doctor's head, spiking her feet down on the back of his shoulders and pushing off, flipping through the air and landing perfectly on the ground as Dr. Mario stumbled right to the edge, barely stopping himself from falling.

His eyes narrowed, "I will'a not lose'a this early! I must'a get the coins'a...for my research'a! I must'a help fight disease!"

Dr. Mario found his balance suddenly, turning and pulling out another pill.

"Let'sa go..." he muttered, frowning darkly. Bound and determined to win it for the sake of medical science he stepped forward, approaching Samus as she watched on...waiting.

One step closer...

Gotcha.

Samus leapt into the air, flipping beautifully over Dr. Mario's oncoming pill and performing a spining kick directly into his chest, driving him down into the battlefield. Samus flipped off of Dr. Mario, landing and forcing him up, shooting out her grapple chain and lifting Dr. Mario back up, ramming her knees into him several times. She lifted him up into the air and threw him up, waiting and then letting off a volley of small flame-like explosions in the air from her gun, burning Dr. Mario badly and sending him toppling to the side.

Samus stood, walking over to a warp star. She was going to do this one way or another...she had to.

And then she saw it.

Her eyes picked up something atop the arena behind all of the fans, none o them watching that...all paying attention to the fight. It was brief, but she could see it clearly...she could see the looming shadow...

Her eyes widened...that _thing_ was here...she'd seen it once before...long ago. A distant memory that she recalled the shape of the shadow from. What was it doing here?! There were only 25 entrants...there's no way it could be in this...

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, it came as a shock to her when she felt the Bomb-Omb hit her back and explode. She shot through the air, an injured and exhausted Dr. Mario standing, breathing heavily, glaring.

"It'sa over.." he muttered, pulling out several other pills. Samus flipped through the air and landed, forcing her hand into the ground and sliding to a stop just at the edge of the battlefield, looking up. Four pills came bouncing in her direction, ready to drive her off the battlefield.

'_No...not yet...I refuse to lose now. I have to see why that thing was here..._' Samus thought determinedly.

Quickly she charged up her charge shot as much as she could before leaping into the air, over the pills. Dr. Mario came charging in, leaping into the air and going for his Dr. Tornado...

He never made contact, falling victim to Samus' screw attack. He got juggled into the air as Samus fell, rolling back and standing, finishing up her charge shot as Dr. Mario fell. Samus fired off the charge shot, the brightly glowing ball of energy barreling towards Dr. Mario, who turned in mid-air and opened his eyes slowly...

The ball of light and energy was the last thing he saw...then darkness. Dr. Mario shot across the battlefield, flying clear off of it and slamming into the side of the barrier hard, BOUNCING off of it and hitting the ground, rolling a little and coming to a stop...motionless.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT A SHOT FROM SAMUS ARAN! WE HAVE OUR WINNER, SAMUS ADVANCES!"

Meds were quick to come out and get Dr. Mario onto a stretcher, carting him out.

"Okay ladies and gents, we're going to take a 30 minute intervention! Buy merchandise, use the restroom, get food and drink...or talk about some of the past matches! At the end of round one we'll show the top ten most brutal moments of Round One, along with the match rankings in order of best response to worst response!We hope you're all enjoying the show...and don't forget! There are five days of tournament for all to enjoy...be sure to come back again! Enjoy the rest of the show...we shall be back shortly!"

Samus looked over and saw _him_...the man she'd met before. She smiled softly, seeing him looking over at her. He offered her a kind smile and a thumbs up, as Samus waved back casually, walking off the battlefield and out of the barrier. She had to tell him that thing was here...he could really be of help to her.

"Hey" he said, smiling as she walked over, "Nice match. Congratulations on your win."

Samus chuckled, speaking through her helmet, her voice still audible however.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. ...listen, there's something I have to tell you, there's a reason I went still out there, I saw something...and I know you remember it. It's been a long time since we last worked together on a bounty, hell it's been a long time since we've seen each other, but that _thing_ is here...and I need your help."

The man went silent, frowning a bit. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You mean...that it's really here?! Holy shit...God damn it why would it be here? All right, you've got my help, here's hoping we can stop that thing before it causes any damage, IF it even tries. We've not even sure what it's motives are...but I'll help you Samus, no problem."

Samus smiled.

"Thanks...Falcon." she spoke.

"Tut tut...that's Captain Falcon, m'lady." Captain Falcon smirked, offering a thumbs up. Samus chuckled again and shook her head, staring out atop the stadium. This tournament had just gotten alot more complicated....

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Princess Peach's Condition**

**Match Notes:** WHAT a match...these two definatly gave it their all in the game. The whole thing was back and forth, but Samus got the lead by taking on of Dr. Mario's lives first, and then it was just back and forth action. Dr. Mario actually managed to knock Samus out twice, tying it up, but in the end it came down to their final lives and Samus managed to win.

Oh, and you gotta love storyline building, especially when you don't know if the person you're building is gonna make it to the next round P

Coming up next is the intermission session...and backstage interaction ahoy! Storylines will be built, characters will grow, but in the end will it matter? Who will be able to make it to the finals? It's only round one but we've all read seen tons of suprises...with undoubtedly more to come! Stay tuned!


	9. Princess Peach's Condition

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**

_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** And now, an update on the Princess' condition. Stay tuned, everyone, there's plenty that this will be leading into. And remember, only a few matches left in round one, a good majority of the character developement will occur at **night time**, after the tournament hours. However, there's plenty to go on during intermission, this chapter being a prime example!

* * *

The backstage area was buzzing with activity, staff members going about, getting new weaons to replace older ones for the rest of the round. The sound of an explosion as a bomb-omb goes off, sending one of them shooting across the open door.

What is the open door leading to? The med room, Mario and Luigi stand by Princess Peach's side as she lies on a stretcher, left arm in a cast, right in a sling. Her left leg is lifted up carefully on another sling and a bit of her head is bandaged up. She looks like a wreck...and bloodstains are on the wrapping, her wounds were still healing.

She was hooked up to a system pumping blood into her, the Mario brothers were told she'd be okay by the end of the tournament, but that it was good she didn't beat Bowser because the shots she took BEFORE the fall were bad enough as it was.

Yoshi and some of his family, members of the Mushroom Kingdom...all crowded in the waiting area, sad and silent.

Dr. Mario walked into the room, heavily bandaged but ok'd to go. Mostly he'd just been knocked out by the force of the blast.

"How'sa she doing...?" Dr. Mario asked softly, going over by her and checking on some of the mechanisms hooked into her, adjusting the weight on some of the casts while mumbling, "Some of'a the nurses here can'ta even tie a proper sling'a..."

"She's doin' pretty good...doctors say she should be out'a of here'a by the end of'a the week.." Luigi whispered softly, sighing.

Mario remained silent, eyes fixed on Peach's face. Dr. Mario nodded, sighing. "It seemed'a like it'a...that'a was brutal. What'a was wrong'a with that reptile'a thing?"

The two brothers shook their heads simultaneously, Luigi mumbling "Long story" to Dr. Mario.

Peach stirred lightly, moaning in pain and opening her eyes. Mario hovered over her instantly, carefully taking her hand in the cast and holding it VERY gently.

"M-Mario..?" Peach stuttered, adjusting to her surroundings. Mario nodded his head a little and Peach smiled, causing him to smile back.

"Thank you..." she whispered, closing her eyes softly and drifting off to sleep, exhausted still from blood loss. Mario's eyes lowered a little as he sighed, shaking his head. Luigi put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey'a bro...it'll'a be all right." Luigi said softly.

"Indeed it will" a voice called from the door. They turned and saw Roy standing there, sword strapped to his back. He walked in and looked over at Peach, shaking his head.

"I take it she'll be fine?" he asked.

They all nodded in response.

"Mario...I've never truly known any of you before, heard of you from time to time but never knew of you. It is good to meet you, but under the given circumstances I would say things aren't as good as they should be. Rest assured...I will do my best to end that monster's wrath before it can move on...I'll make sure he hurts no mor--" Roy was cut off.

"It'sa pointless." Mario whispered, they looked over at him as he frowned. "For many years'a now...Bowser and'a I have fought time and time'a again. He'sa tried to kill me...he'sa failed each time. Now he's tried'a to kill one of the people I care'a for...and he'a won't stop. Even'a if you beat him, get him out'a this tournament...he'lla press forward...he won'ta stop until he finishes me off'a."

Mario walked over to Roy, his hand out of sight of his brother and Dr. Mario as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out an item and shoved it into Roy's stomach, rocking him lightly as he whispered.

"But you'a weaken that bastard'a as much as you can'a....I'll take the scraps'a. Use that, it will help'a." Mario spoke darkly. Roy nodded and poketed it carefully, turning away.

"I shall see you all later...and I shall pray for your Princess. Good luck...we may all need it." Roy spoke, and with that...was gone.

"What'a was that about'a Mario?" Luigi asked.

Mario stood, staring at the doorframe, squinting, before turning around and sitting by Peach's side.

"Just'a something I have'a to do..." Mario mumbled.

Luigi stared out at the door frame, before sighing and walking to it.

"I'm'a going to go get us some food...you two want anything'a?" Luigi asked. They both shook their heads no, Dr. Mario following Luigi.

"I must'a be on my way'a for now...I shall'a be back, but I must congratulate Samus Aran. She'a fought quite'a well..." Dr. Mario spoke, walking past. Luigi sighed and turned, walking out. He noticed Roy speaking with Marth and the both of them nodding to each other, Marth walking off as Roy leaned against the hallway wall, sighing. The cafeteria was to his left, but Luigi wanted to know what was going on...but it was his brother's business, should he really intervine?

Luigi closed his eyes, took a deep breath...and began to think. Weighing so many options in his mind..what should he do? He could just go ahead and get himself some food, just forget about all of it and hope for the best. But Mario was his brother, and _no one_ was going to hurt his brother. Maybe he could get Roy to help him...or maybe he could just go and tell his brother? No, Roy had his own plans...and Mario was too emotionally distraught right now. Plus, the two of them seemed to have their own plan worked out.

'_I wonder..._' Luigi thought, but stopped himself.

Luigi sighed and shook his head, whatever was going on between Roy and Mario wasn't his business. However, he COULD still help, right? But Bowser was on a war path...he'd need help.

Luigi turned and saw Dr. Mario talking to a staff member down the hallway, obviously looking for Samus to congratulate on her victory. Luigi jogged over.

"Dr. Mario'a! One moment, I need to speak with'a you." Luigi said, stopping. Dr. Mario turned, his eyebrow quirked.

"Yes'a?" he replied, turning his attention to Luigi. He nodded to the staff member, who nodded and walked off.

"Listen..." Luigi said quietly, "I don't know'a what's going on between Roy and Mario, but I say'a we help them out'a with Bowser. Mario may have'a been the frontman between'a us throughout the years, but he's still my brother. I care'a about him, no matter how many'a times I've played second'a fiddle to him."

Dr. Mario listened, nodding his head.

"Bowser wants'a to kill him and at the rate he's going'a...he might just do it. We can't'a let that happen. Roy's going to take'a alot out of Bowser probably...if we take Bowser on'a after regardless of his win or loss, maybe'a we can at least weaken him more for Mario to'a finish him once and for all'a."

Dr. Mario nodded his head, sighing. "Truthfully'a, I agree. He'a must be stopped...I'll help'a you out, no problem'a."

Dr. Mario held out his hand and Luigi took it, shaking it. The two nodded to each other and began to walk down the hallway, planning on something to do to take down Bowser.

'_You'll pay Bowser...for everything you've done...you'll pay._' Luigi thought to himself, his eyes flaming with determination.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Investigation Begins**


	10. The Investigation Begins

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament** _Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Continuing to delve deeper into the realms of the character's worlds. Also, to answer the quesiton that tatsuya kida has presented me, this story will actually throw a balance between both fighting and out-of-tournament chapters. Right now, it's heavy in fighting because it's the first round during the tournament time period. Night-time will have plenty of chapters, same with intermissions. There will be a few backstage chapters in between matches though, so no worries there!

Anyways, onto the next chapter! I added in more then I planned to, hope you guys like it! Another chapter will come tommorow, and a big suprise comes along with it!

* * *

Captain Falcon and Samus wandered around the arena, on the lookout for any suspicious activity. They'd entered a rather empty portion of the arena, obviously close to the emergency exit area. Yes, the arena had it's own emergency exit area, as crowds were so packed sometimes that it would be hard to get each section out in an orderly fashion. Therefore, each section of the arena had it's own emergency exit area, where multiple stairwells led to the bottom.

Captain Falcon placed his hand on one of the doors, staring at it.

"You know, if you saw him on the roof of the arena...chances are he's still up there. I doubt he saw anyone looking at him, and I'm sure he's gonna stick around for the rest of the round..." Captain Falcon began when he heard a click and then what sounded like the release of air. He turned and saw Samus, helmet off and under her arm as she frowned. Captain Falcon was rendered speachless.

"Either that or he pussied out and flew off...he's smarter then we think. Sure, he's no mother brain...but he's very intelligent." Samus said.

"And very powerful too...Christ, if he wanted to he could probably annihilate alot of people here, we have to get busy. Hopefully we'll be able to stop him..." Falcon spoke.

He grabbed ahold of the handle to the door and opened it, looking up the long winding stairwell.

"How many levels high is this arena again?" He asked, his eyebrow quirked.

"Only 10, but each level is pretty big..." Samus said, shrugging lightly and placing her helmet back on.

"Heh..." Captain Falcon said as they entered the stairwell and began to climb the stairs, "Know any good songs to pass the time?" he smirked jokingly at her. Samus chuckled and shook her head lightly.

"If you start singing that beer bottle song like last time...you'll find yourself embedded in a wall." Samus spoke, a small smirk on her face.

"Whoah there...no need to get hostile. After all, we're workin' together here." Captain Falcon laughed.

It shouldn't be that hard...right? The two of them could take this thing down...no problem.

That is, if it's even still there.

* * *

Link had watched Falcon and Samus go off in their own direction, paying a little mind to them but overall just letting them go about whatever it was they were planning on doing. The savior of Hyrule was concerned for a few people in the tournament, but at the same time he felt they were plenty capable of protecting themselves.

Link, Young Link and Zelda were in one of the hallways quietly with each other at the time. Young Link was leaning against Zelda and staring at the ceiling, Zelda was sitting against the wall and Link was standing by them, staring at the ground as he thought.

"That was quite a strong ape..." Zelda sighed, shaking her head. "I underestimated him, should have known better."

Young Link offered her a comforting smile while Link placed his hand on her shoulder gently. Zelda smiled softly, glad they were there atleast.

She was even more glad when a figure stepped into the hallway, causing both Links to draw their swords, Young Link and Zelda standing.

"Greetings...put away your swords, I won't harm you yet." Ganondorf said, smirking.

The two Link's didn't.

"Very well...I'm just here to warn you of your impending dissapointments. After one of you defeats the other...I'll only have to deal with that one for the rest of the tournament. Rest assured however...that if we do not meet eventually in the tournament...we _will_ settle this. Win or lose...the hero of time and all whom he cares for shall perish."

Link took a step forward, glaring at Ganondorf.

"Always the silent one, Link...always so determined to do right in the world. To be the bringer of hope...justice...and peace. Let me remind you of something though."

Ganondorf smirked, "We're not in Hyrule any longer. This is a new plain we've set foot on, and with a new land comes new chances. My new chance, Link. My new chance to obliterate you. Remember that well...because when the three of you are dead and gone, there will be no one left to stop me from taking over Hyrule upon my return."

Ganondorf turned and walked away, as Link struggled not to attack him right then and there. Young Link however, could not hold back the struggle.

A flaming arrow shot through the air towards Ganondorf, who merely stepped to the side a little and caught it in his hand, throwing it aside before he was too badly burned.

"I suggest you wait before you attempt to destroy me, after all...I'm sure you'd like a chance to atleast make it to the final rounds before you die."

With that, Ganondorf turned a corner and left, leaving the three alone once more.

"That no good..." Zelda began, when Link held out his hand, shaking his head. Young Link narrowed his eyes before sighing, putting away his bow.

And this thing just kept getting more complicated by the minute, damn it.

* * *

Falco paid no mind to the passing figure of Ganondorf, not really wishing to bother with the ugly warlock. He had enough on his mind as it were anyway, no need to deal with a guy that out-matched him in strength by a large margin.

Falco was sitting alone in the hallway against a wall; knees drawn to his chest, elbows resting on his knees as he stared at the ground. He remembered his match...how close it really was and what he'd told Fox afterwards.

'_Always been ready since that day...._' he remembered. Closing his eyes he tilted his head downwards.

"Still gets to you...huh Falco?" a voice called out, Falco looked up to see Fox sitting down next to him, sighing. "I was wondering what was getting you down until I realized that the last time you were like this you were remembering that day..."

Falco shook his head, frowning. "I could have saved her Fox...you know I could have. If I had just been prepared for what happened...if I had have just seen past my God damn cockiness I could have fucking saved her." Falco punched the ground, staring at it now.

"Everyone makes mistakes Falco, even me..." Fox began, only to be cut off as Falco snapped around, glaring.

"I'm not supposed to make mistakes damn it! I'm Falco-fucking-Lombardi! A single mistake could cost me everything! And yet I still made one...and it cost someone their life. Don't you get it damn it? I can't AFFORD to make mistakes...it costs people their lives!"

Fox glared at Falco now.

"Damn it, get ahold of yourself Falco! If we were in the air right now you'd be a dead man, this is not the Falco I know! You made one mistake Falco, how many have I made?! How many lives have been lost because I couldn't get somewhere in time, or couldn't stop something from happening? A life is a life and it's always tragic when someone dies...the most we can do is stop it from happening again and you've done a DAMN better job then I have! We all make mistakes and we all can make up for them and you have. So why don't you go out there and prove it? We may be on land, Falco, but we can still kick just as much as as we can in the air. Now you think about that."

Falco stared at Fox as he stood.

"Because I'd like to have my partner back, not a guy who's trying to run from his past instead of accepting it."

Fox walked off as Falco stood, watching him leave. Falco lowered his head and sighed, a smirk on his face.

"Fucker...he knows he's right too..." Falco chuckled lightly, shaking his head and walking away.

Maybe it WAS time...that he stopped running.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: The WAR Begins**


	11. The WAR Begins

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament** _Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the delay, everyone! 's been acting up on me quite alot recently, so in return for all of your patience I've got THREE chapter updates, just for all of you! 

REALLY glad to see the reviews coming in as they are, it's definately a treat for me to see all the positive response this thing's getting :) 

Finally, rather then combining multiple updates into one chapter I've decided to just variate the way I handle chapters. Some will be very short, just updating people on what's going on with other characters. Others will be more elaborate and follow through with that particular character's storyline. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Luigi and Dr. Mario continued on back towards the med room to check up on Mario. They had came up with a good plan...it should definatly weaken Bowser enough for Mario to finish him off. At least...they hoped. 

Their hopes turned to dread however, when a crash sounded from the med room, followed by the sound of Mario's suprised scream. Luigi burst into a sprint, easily out running Dr. Marioto the room and bursting through the door. 

Mario was struggling his best to keep Peach safe whilst fighting someone...no, they look familiar. Dr. Mario squinted a little as Luigi rushed to help his brother. 

'_That's...that's that thing's kid! Bowser, that's his daughter?!_' 

Dr. Mario pulled out a few capsules and took off towards Wendy O'Koopa, who easily smashed Luigi off to the side. Mario took a step forward to attack as Luigi struggled up, only to watch as Wendy let out a scream and slashed her claws across Mario's abdomen, tearing through some of his clothing and actually managing to cut into his skin somewhat deep, drawing blood. Mario stumbled back, clutching at his stomach, only to have the koopa child headbutt him, sending him flying into a wall. Luigi looked up in shock, seeing it all and freezing in his place. 

Dr. Mario launched the two pill capsules towards her as she turned, forcing her back into the wall. He went to pull out two more when suddenly she leapt away from the wall, ramming into him and sending him sliding across the ground. 

"ENOUGH!" Luigi roared, holding his shoulder as he charged, dropping low and baseball sliding into Wendy, knocking her to the ground. Acting quickly he pushed his hand into the ground, pushing himself up into the air and twirling a little, hovering above Wendy as she opened her eyes in shock. He landed, feet firmly planted on either side of her, arm facing downwards towards her. 

Luigi glared, green fireball glowing in his hands. His voice was dark, uncharacteristically dark. 

"He may show'a me up...but he's still'a my brother. And NO ONE _FUCKS_ WITH'A MY BROTHER!" he growled, eyes flaring. 

Dr. Mario's eyes widened as he watched his new friend, face red from anger and fireball glowing in his hands violently. Mario struggled up, clutching at his stomach in pain and watching, also in shock...he'd never seen his brother act like _this_ before... 

Wendy Koopa glared, spitting at Luigi. 

"I'm just the first of many, twirp! You two may have beaten us before...but now daddy's gonna' kill ya', and we're gonna' laugh as we WATCH!" her shrill voice cried out. 

Luigi's breathing was erradtic, face dark red and his eyes flaming in anger. "Watch this..." he muttered, lifting his arm with the fireball and suddenly snapping it downwards with all of his force, spiking the green ball of flame... 

...into the ground. 

Wendy smirked up at him as he lifted his arm...and just before he could bring it down had just...dissapeared. Luigi breathed heavily, staring at the ground in shock. 

"...did she'a just go down a friggin'a PIPE?" Dr. Mario asked, his eyes wide in shock. 

"Bowser...must'a have...figured'a out a way...to'a install pipe systems'a...in the stadium." Mario panted, wincing from the pain in his abdomen. Luigi's face softened as he grabbed some gauze and walked over to his brother, helping him and wrapping it around him a little. 

"Good'a thing your match isn't'a for awhile...and we'a still have a bit'a of a break left." Luigi spoke, seemingly calmer now. 

"Hey'a...just don't let'a your anger'a get to you like that out there'a, okay? The Ice'a Climbers look'a like good people'a...they don't need'a their legs'a burnt off." Mario smiled, giving his brother a thumbs up. 

Dr. Mario shook his head in awe, running his hand through his hair. 

"So wait'a, a koopa comes'a in here and attacks'a...and you're talking'a about your'a matches? Aren't'a you concerned'a that the bastard would'a send his children after'a you?!" Dr. Mario said, bewildered. 

Luigi and Mario shared knowing glances, shaking their heads. 

"You'd be'a suprised..." Luigi sighed, "What'a he's capable of." 

Luigi finished wrapping up his brother, as Dr. Mario just shook his head once again. 

He wasn't even in the damn tournament anymore...and yet he still had things to worry about.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Unexpected Allies**


	12. Unexpected Allies

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament** _Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Captain Falcon and Samus finally made it to the roof of the arena, frantically searching around for any sign of what Samus had seen. They new the chances that _it_ was here were slim...but if it was then maybe they could stop it now. 

"Damn it...the bastard probably flew off again. Shit." Captain Falcon said, looking to the sky. 

Samus shook her head, scanning the area, "No...the smoke from his departure would have left behind molecules that I could pick up...I'm not getting anything." 

"That's because he didn't have to fly...it would seem he's very good and jumping." a voice called behind them. Both Captain Falcon and Samus whipped around, seeing a figure wearing a black cloak. 

"Who are you?" Captain Falcon said, frowning. "Reveal yourself." 

There was a pause. 

"...I'd rather not, I'm not the kind who does that on the first date." 

Samus chuckled as Falcon's eyebrow quirked and he frowned more. "Cute. Now who the hell are you?" 

"A...friend, you could say. The three of us share a common objective, we don't want that _thing_ wreaking havoc around here. I can help, I'm quite powerful. I was the one who drove him off...he was planning on taking everyone out today." the figure spoke. 

"How do you know this?" Samus asked sternly. 

"If have my ways. Now are we in this or not?" the figure asked. 

"Are you even in this tournament?" Falcon asked. 

A sigh came from the figure. "No, I am not. I got an invitation but when I found out about him trying to wreck it I used my programming to change my name to one of the replacement entrants if someone didn't enter." 

"Who?" Samus asked, confused. 

The figure shrugged, "Some guy name Mr. Game & Watch, I dunno. I picked at a random. Now are we working together or not?" 

Samus and Falcon looked towards each other, seemingly communicating in silence whether or not they should. The two nodded and turned to the figure. 

"You're in...but atleast tell us your name, will you?" Samus asked. 

The figure chuckled, "Just call me M...that's all you need to know." 

And then suddenly, he was gone. As if in a flash the figure dissapeared completely, leaving both Samus and Falcon on the rooftop in confusion. 

"What the hell just happened?!" Falcon asked, looking around for the mysterious figure. 

Samus shook her head in disbelief, "This is too much...let's just go get something to eat." 

"I'm fine with that...a little normal behavior seems nice right about now." Falcon said, shaking his head. 

And so they left the roof, the chanting of the fans heard even up there. With 10 minutes until the tournament continued...the fans were getting very riled up.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Getting Away With Murder.**


	13. Getting Away With Murder

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament** _Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** And here's chapter thirteen! Enjoy!

* * *

"Did you get the job done?" a dark voice sounded from inside of a dark room. 

Luigi and Dr. Mario stopped in the hallway, looking at each other and slowed down their pace, pressing themselves against the wall and slowly approaching the door they heard the voice from. Suddenly, another one sounded. 

"No daddy...Mario was there and this time his clone and the green one were there too. I tried to fend them off, but the green one damn near killed me." 

"Shit...they know of our plans, we're going to have to change them. Alright...tell Roy to get his ass in gear and attack the green plumber. Maybe Mario will get the message if his precious brother is laid up alongside his little girlfriend.." 

Luigi's fists clenched tight as he felt his anger soaring. He started to take a step forward only to be pulled back by Dr. Mario and whispered harshly to. 

"Are'a you insane?! If you go in there, our whole'a plan will be ruined! You have'a match comin'a up! You can't go in there now'a!" 

"That bastard'a has gone too far...now I'ma going to arrange'a his twisted outlook on life'a...no one'a tries to kill'a the princess, tries to kill'a my brother, and tries to kill'a ME...and get'sa away with it." Luigi said darkly. 

"Listen'a to reason'a! If we'a wait and attack'a him after he fight'sa Roy, we could'a do some'a serious damage'a to him!" 

"But it might be too'a late..." Luigi whispered, glaring towards the door. 

"There's always'a hope." Dr. Mario said, putting a hand on Luigi's shoulder. 

Luigi frowned, trying to think. What should he do?! 

It didn't take long for Luigi to come to a decision, however...as suddenly, the door opened. Luigi and Dr. Mario froze, staring at the open door. They listened as Wendy Koopa and her father exchanged goodbyes and then she closed the door, back turned to the two. 

Holding their breath, they watched as she began to carefully sneak down the hall, stopping at the end of the hallway. She pulled out a peice of paper, reading over it. Obviously it was given to her from her father...plans perhaps for their attack on Mario?! 

Luigi let out a low growl, he'd had enough. Dr. Mario reached out in vain to try to stop him as Luigi burst forward, charging as fast as he could. The koopa looked up, confused, and turned RIGHT into Luigi, who dove forward and SLAMMED her into the wall, tearing off a long strip of his shirt and YANKING her forward, twisting it around her mouth in one fluid motion and tying it behind her head, successfully covering the loud Koopa's mouth. 

Wendy's muffled screams through the thick cloth of the overalls weren't enough to contact her father nor her siblings, but was enough to make Dr. Mario fearful of being caught. Quickly he ran over, pulling off his lab coat and folding it a little before tying that around her mouth as well, muffling her screams even more. 

The two looked at each other in shock, before Luigi broke the silence. 

"Let's find'a out just what that'a bastard Koopa is up'a to..." 

Luigi grabbed ahold of Wendy's legs, grunting a little in effort to lift the now thrashing Koopa up. He growled and launched her down the hallway, sending her face first through the door to the Janitor's closet. Dr. Mario winced at the impact, seeing Windy thrash about in pain. Luigi ran over, finding some scotch tape and taping Wendy's wrists and ankles together. 

The Koopa merely broke the restraints, reaching up and grabbing ahold of Luigi, LAUNCHING him into the wall! She began to reach up to take off the covering around her mouth, only to get slammed into from behind with several pill shots from Dr. Mario! 

She stumbled forward, RIGHT into a kick from Luigi. She stumbled back, panting heavily, only for the room to go dark. 

'_Good..._' Luigi thought, '_He closed the door. Now I'll get my answers._' 

Dr. Mario stood outside the closet door, leaning against it as one of the staff members walked by, nodding towards him. Dr. Mario offered a smile and nodded back, only for it to fade quickly into a worried look as the staff member left. He listened in on the closet, trying to make out what was going on. 

The darkness was soon replaced with a furious green light in the room, a HUGE green fireball erupting in Luigi's hands. Wendy's eyes widened in fear as she tried to back away, never seeing a fireball like THAT before... 

Luigi's face glowed darkly in the light, his chest rising and falling slowly, deliberatly. He glared at her as he spoke, his voice shaking. 

"What'a do you plan to do'a to my brother?" 

She fumbled with the cloth around her mouth, managing to tear it off but not screaming or moving for fear of Luigi throwing the enormous fireball. 

"N-n-nothing!" she whispered, eyes wide. 

"LIAR!" Luigi roared, the fireball growing even more, catching the nearbye mop on fire. Wendy winced, visibly trembling. 

'_Come on...pull yourself together, don't let this wimp scare you, you're a Koopa!_' 

Wendy glared, standing up straight. 

"Fuck off." she whispered, her fists clenched. 

Luigi growled, the fireball pulsing above his hands as he stepped forward. "Either'a you tell me now...or'a you will'a be the first of the Koopa kingdom'a to fall. I've had'a enough of you all screwing around'a with the ones I love...now'a it's time to stop." 

Wendy growled, glaring at him. "You'll never stop daddy...your precious brother and his little girlfriend will die, and there's NOTHING you can do about it." 

"How's this for nothing?" Luigi said, fed up. "Maybe your father will learn a lesson for once." 

Suddenly, he LAUNCHED the fireball at Wendy. With no time left to react, she let out a bloodcurdling scream as she became engulfed in flames. The door flung open as Dr. Mario looked in, eyes widened in utter shock as Wendy burst through the door, 

She took a flying leap through a window on the wall. They were on the third story of the arena, and Wendy didn't realize how far down the fall was. Dr. Mario ran towards the window, watching the screaming ball of flame fall....falll... 

And smash into the ground, shaking the ground from the impact of the koopa child. It was over, Wendy was..._gone_. 

"You...you killed'a her!" Dr. Mario stuttered, stumbling away from the window. "You killed'a her! That Bowser fellow'a is going'a to kill us now!" 

Luigi stepped out of the closet, breathing heavily, his right hand glove scorched from the fireball. 

"He'a would have tried anyway...no one'a fucks with my brother. No one'a. Bowser and his family'a has to die...they have to before'a they kill anyone else." 

Dr. Mario stared in disbelief, "But...but we could just lock'a them'a up!" he cried. 

"No...they'a would break free. This...this'a is the way it must be." Luigi sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Let'sa go." 

Dr. Mario glanced one final time out the window, seeing a crowd of people around the hole in the ground, wondering what happened. He turned, watching Luigi walk down the hallways, his shoulders slumped. Dr. Mario sighed, rubbing at his temples as he ran to catch up. 

If this was how it was to be...then he now had a real reason to be afraid.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Expect The Unexpected.**


	14. Expect The Unexpected

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament** _Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Chapter fourteen...glad to hear from everyone! I think starting after chapter 15 I'll start replying to reviews in my author's notes, so be sure to start asking questions about whatever you wish whenever chapter 15 gets posted! 

**Chapter 14: Expect The Unexpected**

* * *

A dark room. A dark...silent...lifeless room. 

But that was quick to change, as a flash of light engulfed the room and a figured appeared, standing. The light faded and another turned on. 

The figure from before standing in the center of the room and a new one...wearing the same cloak with tips of blonde hair sticking out from under it. 

"Did they accept?" the cloaked figure by the door asked. 

"Yep...now all we can do is hope for the best. Are the upgrades ready?" the other replied. 

"Yes...but I've got news. It seems our target has a little...help, on his side. And alot of it. We need more recruitments made, and fast. We can't get assistance from the Mario Brothers, they're fighting a war of their own that will surely rock the foundation of this place to it's core...but ours is more important on the grander scheme of things, theirs is more personal." 

"You're telling me that the both of us along with Samus Aran and Captain Falcon STILL wouldn't be able to defeat him?!" the cloaked figure replied, stepping forward. 

"He has a brother." 

Silence engulfed the room, as the cloaked figure by the door lowered his head, sighing. The one in the center stumbled back, shaking his own head. 

"A...brother?!" 

"Yes...and the both of them are equally dangerous. What's more...he's recruited his own army to rage war against us, he _knows_ we're onto him. We _have_ to get help...otherwise, ALL of our worlds are in danger." the cloak figure replied. 

The one in the center shook his head in disbelief, breathing heavily from shock. 

"But...how can we defeat that...?" 

The cloaked figure by the door slowly took a step forward, his face now half revealed. 

"You and I have fought side by side for ages now...we've faced many a great foe before and yes, this may very well be our greatest...but never before have we given up hope when all the odds were stacked against us. Never before have we fallen to the masses, and I REFUSE to allow it to EVER happen while we're still here! Now show me who you REALLY are...show the world...don't become a coward, my old friend. You and I both need our full strength." 

The other figure nodded his head, a sigh coming from the darkness of his face. 

"Let's do this, old friend. The war has begun..." 

They both nodded, and then suddenly...dissapeared in a flash of light. Gone, as if neither of them had ever been there before. The light to the room flickered for a moment, and then burnt out. 

Just then, the announcer came on over the loud speaker. 

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? INTERMISSION IS NOW OVER...IT'S TIME TO CONTINUE ROUND ONE! WILL ALL COMBATANTS STILL LEFT PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA. LUIGI AND ICE CLIMBERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE BATTLEFIELD! LET THE GAMES CONTINUE!" 

The roar from the crowd was the only thing left now to break the silence of the now once again shadowed and empty room.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Payback Plans Foiled**


	15. Payback Plans Foiled

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament** _Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** And here's chapter fifteen! I decided I'd post it earlier then originally planned, and may start doing double-chapter updates rather then singular ones, to give you all double the dosage of smash brothers action! Should be cool...the final half of Round One begins after this chapter!!

**Chapter 15: Payback Plans Foiled**

* * *

The toughest of the Koopa children, Roy was walking through the hallways...cracking his knuckles. He'd heard of his sister's death and while he might have not shared a bond with his sister....he was still pissed off. _No one_ does that to a Koopa. No one. And he would make Luigi pay. 

He would make Luigi _lose_...

He could see the Ice Climbers running together out to the arena and smirked...those two weaklings were lucky they'd pass this round thanks to him, they should be thanking him.

Suddenly...there was a flash of light, temporarily blinding the koopa child. He stumbled backwards, blinking his eyes rapidly. The flash faded and a cloaked figure stood by the entrance, as if gaurding it.

"Who the hell are you?!" Roy said, frowning. The figure turned.

"You can call me M. And I'm afraid I cannot let you go out there, it seems we have enough interferances with our target as it stands. You are not him, nor are you amongst his warriors...so leave now before I force you."

"M?! What the hell kind of name is M?" the koopa laughed, taking a step forward. "Looks like I'ma have to show you how to respect those stronger then you.."

"Take another step and you'll wish for a fate like your sisters, for hers would be much more tame." the cloaked figure replied simply. This caused Roy to growl.

"That...does it."

Roy let out a roar and charged, fists clenched. Suddenly, the cloaked figure snapped around, firing off a kick that doubled the Koopa over and left him gasping for air.

'_H-h-how....his foot felt like STEEL! W-what...the hell?!_'

The cloaked figure quickly began unloading punches and kicks on the Koopa, backing the large child up from the impact. Despite the Koopa's size and protection from his thickly armored body...he was still getting the HELL kicked out of him.

Roy growled, catching the figures leg and throwing him...the figure dissapeared in a flash of light, only to appear in front of Roy again.

"SHIT!" Roy yelled, stumbling back, but the cloaked figure dropped forward and slid right into Roy, sending him up into the air. The figure hopped up and Roy heard a humming sound...turning and seeing a blue, cannon-like gun appear from underneath the cloak.

"Say goodnight." the figure said simply. A plasma shot formed in the gun as Roy's eyes widened and he tucked himself into his shell, feelin the shot rip into it and send him flying into a wall. He was relatively unhurt thanks to his shell, but he was stunned as hell.

Roy could hear the announcer hyping up the upcoming match...Luigi was apparently in a completely different sectio of the arena, making his way out. Roy had no way of getting to him unless he took this guy out...and fast.

"Roy stumbled out of his shell, charging full force towards the cloaked figure who stood, waiting for him. Roy launched forward...and the figure caught him?! The figure dropped back, _kicking Roy into the air_, and flipping backwards onto his feet.

Roy flipped through the air, yelling out in suprise, only to feel the force of another plasma shot send him flying into the ceiling. Roy bounced off the ceiling and fell towards the ground, hitting on his side hard and rolling back up, his left side pulsating in pain.

Roy staggered, wincing a little and lifting up his head...only to see a brightly glowing cannon coming from the cloaked figure, who he could barely make out under the now lit up and flashing cloak from the figure's own bluish glow. The glow began flickering violently as he heard a loud humming noise...and suddenly Roy realized...

_He was about to be destroyed._

Roy let out the loudest blood-curdling scream imaginable as he felt the HUGE laser-like shot peirce through his body and engulf it...his body stretching from the impact and heated up so intensely he felt his insides literally MELTING. Once it was all over...the charred Roy fell to the ground, motionless...._dead_.

The figure sighed, going over and lifting Roy up into his arms.

"And so another one bites the dust...."

And with that, the figure and Roy dissapeared in a bright flash, just as the announcer's voice boomed louder then before...announcing what everyone had been waiting for.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, LET'S HEAR IT FOR LUIGI AND THE ICE CLIMBERS! ARE YOU READY?!"

The crowd's roar of cheers was all the announcer needed. Luigi, though distracted from his encounter with Wendy, nodded towards the happy looking Ice Climbers in determination. They waved back and the three combatants got into a ready stance.

"READY...GO!!!"

And so it begins...again.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: LuigiVS Ice Climbers**


	16. Luigi VS Ice Climbers

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Gah, sorry for the wait everyone. Been a hectic time recently, lots o'stuff goin' on. Anyway, as promised...at the end of this chapter shall be responses to everyone's reviews for the previous chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 16: LuigiVS Ice Climbers**

* * *

Luigi and the Ice Climbers stared across the arena floor at each other, as "Bodies" by Drowning Pool boomed over the PA System of the arena. The fans were cheering wildly for all three compeditors, as they glared one another down. 

The Ice Climbers readied their mallets as a green fireball erupted into Luigi's right hand, Luigi himself hunkering down and waiting for the first strike. Moments passed with the combatants wearily watching each other...until suddenly, the Ice Climbers struck first.

Launching ice blocks at Luigi, trying to catch him off gaurd, the duo took charge. Luigi however expected this and launched the fireball into one of the blocks, creating another and taking out the other while charging forward and doing a front roll, narrowly ducking under the spinning mallets of the couple.

The Ice Climbers landed and turned just as Luigi stood, picking up a nearbye motion sensor bomb and throwing it to the green plumber.

Luigi spun around, getting smacked upside the head by it and stumblin back. The plumber growled and created another fireball, turning his hand to the bomb as the Ice Climbers blinked in confusion.

In a movement so fast that it surprised even the audiance watching, Luigi flipped into the air and let the fireball loose into the bomb, setting it off and propelling him into the air. Popo and Nana nodded to each other, Popo taking out a rope and handing it to Nana, who hopped high into the air and yanked the rope upward, launching Popo high into the air to meet the plumber. The two glared at each other for a breif moment, before Popo swung his mallet with all of his might.

Luigi shot his arm out, grabbing ahold of the weapon and yanking Popo forward, driving his knee into his stomach and then launching him down into Nana, knocking the couple down into a heap. Luigi flipped in mid-air, creating another fireball in his hand and launching it downward, the couple scattering just in time to avoid the blast. Luigi landed, resting on one knee before standing. He turned around and almost instantly was met with a flying Bomb-Omb.

Luigi's eyes widened as the bomb slammed into him, sending him back, before he felt another object hit his back...ANOTHER Bomb-Omb! Luigi yelled out in pain as he shot up into the air, flipping and twisting...flying...flying...and then falling.

Luigi hit the edge of the stage and bounced off the edge, grabbing ahold with one hand and just barely managing to keep himself up through the excruciating pain from the explosions. Luigi panted heavily, his body scarred, as he struggled to pull himself back up. He could hear the Ice Climber approaching as he placed a second hand on the ledge, trying to pull himself up.

The Ice Climbers hovered over head, looking to each other and nodding, lifting their mallets for the final blow...

'_Here goes nothing..._' Luigi thought, letting out a yell and forcing himself up as the mallets came swinging down.

With incredible force, Luigi flipped forward and kicked the ends of the mallets RIGHT back into Popo and Nana's faces, sending the two flying back and skidding across the ground. Luigi growled, charging forward with two fireballs in his hands, leaping into the air as the two groggy Ice Climbers staggered up.

Luigi threw one fireball forward, hitting Popo head on and sending him flying back. Nana yelped in suprise and turned to try and help Popo, only to get hit with another fireball from behind! She flew forward and crashed right next to him, cringing in pain. Luigi hunkered down, bringing up his arms and charging himself up as sparks of green energy flashed around him.

Nana was the first to her feet, staggering back and turning slowly...

Luigi launched off with the Luigi Missile, shooting through the air and slamming head-on into Nana, completely knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying...right off the battlefield. Nana screamed out in pain as she slammed into the wall, bouncing off and hitting the ground with a thud. Luigi staggered up, shaking off the effects of the impact...only to have his world flipped upside down.

As he hit the ground a dull pain was thumping in Luigi's leg, as if something had slammed into it. Looking up...he found his answer. A VERY pissed off looking Popo stood, mallet held high in one hand and other hand helddown towards him, frost coming off of it. Luigi barely hand time to roll out of the way as the Ice Climber shot down a block of ice, the block clipping Luigi's hand and freezing it momentarily, causing him to cry out in pain. Popo shot forward with his mallet, going to spike it into Luigi's side...

Luigi twisted and lifted himself up off the ground, catching the mallet between his ankles and twisting it out of Popo's hands, tossing it to the side. Popo growled and shot forth another ice block that Luigi narrowly avoided, followed by another. Popo was running purely off adrenaline now...firing off ice blocks left and right, keeping Luigi at bay.

The plumber knew he wouldn't stand a chance if this kept up, one of them would tire out but after the damage he'd sustained, Luigi would probably be the one to do so first. If Popo managed to keep him down...it'd all be over.

Luigi grit his teeth and clenched his right fist, trying to roll closer to the enraged Ice Climber...who seemed oblivious of Luigi's change of direction, firing off ice blocks at the plumber rapidly.

Just a little closer...closer...and...

Luigi sprung up quickly, fist raised high and crackling with green energy, the ice EXPLODING off of it from the power and the impact as he brought his fist right into Popo's jaw, rocking him up into the air. Luigi dropped back down, waiting for Popo to fall before holding his arms out and spinning violently, catching Popo in the flurry of spinning punches before launching him up into the air once more. Luigi took a step back and waited for Popo to land once more...before CATCHING him and spinning around rapidly, letting go and LAUNCHING Popo through the air...

A bomb-omb nearbye activated, slowly creeping towards Luigi...

Popo flew high into the air, he'd have alot of hangtime before he started to fall...

The bomb-omb crept closer to Luigi...closer still...Popo began to fall...

The crowd grew in suspense, if that Bomb-Omb hit Luigi, he'd surely fly off and hit the outside wall before Popo ever landed on the ground.

Luigi held his head high, watching Popo fall, the bomb-omb a mere few feet away.

And as if to symbolize that it was truly all over...Popo opened a bruised eye, smiling softly as he looked down at Luigi, before passing out in mid air.

Luigi nodded quietly, reaching back, fireball in hand as he fired it into the oncoming bomb-omb, setting off an explosion that rocked him forward a little...but not enough to send him flying.

Popo finally fell, hitting the ground hard and rolling to the side, out cold. Luigi fell to his knees as the images on the walls faded, the crowd erupting into cheers. Yoshi and Dr. Mario came running in as Princess Daisey entered as well, the three of them going over to help out Luigi. He looked around tiredly, searching for his brother before he remembered that he'd still be there protecting Peach until he healed. Sighing sadly, he staggered to his feet, hoping his brother had atleast watched the fight on a monitor. He needed his brothers support now more then ever...because without it, he wasn't sure even the combined forces he'd brought together would be enough to take down Bowser and his children.

Bowser stood in the darkness of the entrance tunnel to the arena, having watched the fight. He was disgusted, Roy hadn't even left a scratch on him! How were his children failing! Wendy had yet to report back, and Roy was supposed to take out Luigi if his sister failed, what was going on!

Kamek faded in by Bowser, his face fearful.

"What is it!" Bowser growled, but as he looked into Kamek's eyes...he could tell something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"Sir...Wendy is dead. Wendy...after meeting with you she was ambushed by Luigi to find answers, but got killed in the process when she pushed the plumber over the edge. Luigi...he...he shot a large fireball into her that engulfed her in flames...she jumped from the third story to her death."

Silence...in the back of his mind Bowser shut off the annoying announcer's ramblings, calling out Pikachu and Marth to the battlefield. Bowser felt crushed...his child was dead? No...no koopa was weak enough to die to that plumber...they were the ones whom were going to die! Every man, woman in child in the mushroom kingdom were to perish...not his own! This...this wasn't happening...

"Sir...what's more...Roy was killed as well. We're not sure by who, but a mysterious person took him out with a plasma shot and just...dissapeared."

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS AND BE SO HELPLESS TO STOP IT!" Bowser roared, his voice almost as loud as the roar from the crowd. Many of the entrants turned to look around, confused from what they heard as Bowser lowered his voice dangerously to Kamek.

"I have now lost two of my children...I trust this will not happen again, Kamek. The next time on is in danger while fulfilling a mission, I expect you to be there to save them, understood?"

"Yes sir..." Kamek nodded.

"Good, you're dismissed." Bowser turned away, watching the arena once more as Kamek faded off behind him.

"I _will_ end you, Mario...and your loved ones will be the first to fall..." Bowser said to himself, lifting his head as he heard the announcer say those trademark words.

"READY...GO!"

* * *

**RESPONSES TO THE FANS:**

_Inuyasha's Bro writes:_ the idea to do a SSBM torunament was good. i really like the story. keep it up

- Thank you for the feedback! The story, though based around the tournament, will pretty much focus on major story archs for characters I choose to take risks with. This, of course, might leave certain characters out...but I'll do my best to feature everyone in this tournament in certain segments to keep up continuity.

_Cyran the Fox writes:_ Awesome stuff, I really like the way you brought otther game members into this, cant wait to find out what happens next.

- Oh trust me, I have quite alot planned for this bad boy! I'm sure you'll like it :) Oh, and trust me when I say this...there will be many crossovers into the SSBM world for this thing. Trust me here, you'll be pleasently suprised.

_  
dark wildfire writes:_ great story. this is way better than most ssbm fics. luigi kicks ass! keep killin the koopa kids!

- To be honest, at first I was skeptical about bringing death into the story. However, I decided that if I could properly pull it off to further storylines and not, you know, make certain deaths seem pointless, then it would work out well. Hope I'm doing okay thus far!

_  
polka writes:_ good story but it's only revoving around dr.mario luigi mario peach bowser samus and captain falcon. I haven't seen yoshi, kirby and heeps of other people

- Yeah...the problem with writing something with so many characters and side-stories is winding up not including certain characters into the mix as much as certain other characters. Mostly the story will focus around major plot developments, but sub-stories will be created as well. I hope you'll enjoy them, I'm trying to give every character something do to :)

_  
Gijinka Renamon writes:_ Interesting. Please continue.

- Will do, thanks for the feedback :)

**NEXT CHAPTER: **MarthVS Pikachu


	17. Marth VS Pikachu

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** WELCOME TO THE THUNDERDOME! ONE MAN ENTERS, TWO MEN LEAVE!

_cough_ Yeah, sorry. So anyway, REALLY happy to see all the reviews everyone! I never imagined the story would get such a response, this is by far my biggest story yet. If I hit 100 reviews I'll be really happy, I might even give my hundredth reviewer a free sneak peak at the next chapter!

**Chapter 17: Marth VS Pikachu**

* * *

Sparks flew from the little yellow Pokemon as he stared across the battlefield in determination. Mewtwo had spoken his words of wisdom to the little one, giving him some tips for battle against this swordsman. Undoubtedly his speed would come at an advantage here...but he had to use his strength to truly make an impact, and that's where this man's sword could stop him. 

Marth merely stood however, calmly, cape flapping in the breeze as the crowd's roar picked up in intensity. He looked to the sky, slowly drawing his sword and pointing it up. Pikachu stood on it's hind legs, watching Marth.

Suddenly, the young prince's head snapped towards Pikachu as he let out his battle cry, charging forward. The pokemon dissapeared in a flash, appearing on the other side of Marth. Marth expected this move however, spinning on his heel and swinging the deadly blade at the little rodent, who quickly hopped into the air and landed with perfect balance on his sword, hopping off and shooting forward with an electric headbutt to Marth's chest, driving him back.

Marth skidded across the arena ground, digging his feet into it and struggling to maintain his composure. He panted hard, staring at the quick, yellow rodent. He frowned, watching it zip by again, this time he understood it's tactics...this time, it wouldn't work.

Marth spun around, front-flipping through the air and landing behind Pikachu just as it appeared behind him, reaching back and grabbing ahold of the suprised Pokemon, snapping it forward and driving it's head into the ground. Marth back-flipped off, landing by a Bomb-Omb and lifting it, launching it into Pikachu, who narrowly dodged it, being blown to the side by the explosion. Pikachu staggered back up, only to have Marth right on top of him again, knocking the little Pokemon right off it's feet with a shot to it's ankles using the blunt side of his sword.

Pikachu flipped through the air, dazed and confused. He looked down and saw Marth charging his upward slash attack, and was quickly determined to do the one thing he'd waited to perform...

**"PI..."**

Marth began pulsating with energy...

**"KA..."**

Marth shot his sword upward, hoping to catch the pokemon off gaurd and send it flying...but that was not the case.

**"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

A lightning bolt shot down from the sky, going through Marth's sword and directly into it's holder, shocking Marth to no end and sending him FLYING across the battlefield, sword knocked from his grip as he slid across the ground, hitting an activated bomb-omb and getting shot back from the explosion towards Pikachu, who turned in shock. Through the air Marth barreled, barely picking up his sword as he blew by it on the ground before he finally impacted with the yellow shocker.

Marth, in extreme pain and dazed...still gave his best effort to grab hold of the small Pokemon before it could move, still flying through the air. Marth held Pikachu to his chest, crushing it in a bearhug as he attempted to weaken it, despite the Pokemon's constant, never-ending shocks. The young prince's body was racked with an explosive pain from the electricity, and he could feel parts of him going numb...but he still held on for everything he had left.

But it just simply was not enough. Pikachu finally slipped free from his grasp, landing and tumbling across the ground as Marth continued, hitting the ground and skidding to the edge of the battlefield. As he fell off the edge he managed to grab hold of the side with one hand, limply dangling in exhaustion on the side of the battlefield. Pikachu was down and hurt...and Marth was holding on, but just barely.

The crowd began to grow louder with it's cheers, as on the outside of the barrier Roy silently cheered his friend on, listening to the loud calls of the Pokemon's friends as they cheered him on. Roy looked towards Mewtwo, who turned it's head towards him. Roy smiled lightly and nodded towards the dark warrior, knowing the kindness that dwelled within. Mewtwo nodded, his face remaining cold, but Roy knew that Mewtwo held a respect for both him and his friend.

Pikachu slowly staggered up, stumbling across the battlefield towards Marth, who was almost completely out of it, dangling from the edge limply. Pikachu made it over and looked down at Marth, breathing heavily..

"Pi...ka." Pikachu said simply, kicking Marth's hand off the ledge.

Marth began to fall...and suddenly, his head snapped up.

"KYAAA!" Marth screamed, suddenly shooting RIGHT back up into the air, blade held high as wind whipped around it, his Dolphin Slash hitting Pikachu head on and sending the Pokemon high into the air. Marth landed on both his feet but fell to a knee from exhaustion, panting heavily as the crowd ERUPTED into cheers.

Pikachu came tumbling back down, shocked and in pain...as Marth quickly picked up the item next to himself and sprang to his feet, charging for the falling Pokemon. He threw the item forward and hopped into the air, performing his beautiful Dancing Blade combination, rocking Pikachu forward with an array of slashes and attacks, closer and closer to the item...

Finally, Marth flipped himself up in mid air, slashing down at Pikachu and sending the Pokemon falling faster to the ground...falling right down onto a motion censor bomb.

The explosion was the exclamation point for the match, as Pikachu shot through the air quickly, and Marth landed on the ground, stumbling forward and falling to the ground, exhausted.

Pikachu continued flying through the air...flying...and then hitting the barrier. The little Pokemon fell to the ground, unmoving as the images on the inside of the barrier faded. Marth struggled to lift his head, staring out at the cheering fans and smiling lightly...before letting his head fall as he fell into unconciousness from exhaustion.

"AND IT IS ALL OVER, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! MARTH DEFEATS PIKACHU AND ADVANCES TO ROUND TWO!" the announcer cried out, as the fans contineud cheering.

Meds rushed onto the battlefield, but Mewtwo was quicker to Pikachu then they were, teleporting into the battlefield and lifting his small Pokemon friend with his mind, nodding towards Marth as an indication for the meds to help him. On that note, Mewtwo teleported to the medical room backstage with his friend, getting him there quicker.

Roy entered the battlefield and assisted the medics in taking Marth to the back, a small smile on his face as he spoke to his out-cold friend.

"You did well Marth...looks like we've both made it on to round two. Who knows? We might get our little rematch.."

As they dissapeared backstage, two new fighters stepped onto the battlefield for the next match, a match which may very well have been the most hyped up first round match of the tournament...

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, GIVE IT UP FOR LINK AND YOUNG LINK!"

Two versions of the same person stared across the battlefield at one another. They approached each other and drew their swords, touching them lightly in a sign of respect before turning and slowly walking towards the opposite ends of the battlefield...

"READY...GO!"

* * *

**  
RESPONSES TO THE FANS:**

_Cyran the Fox writes:_ This just keeps getting better and better, I hope it continues  
- **No worries there! It definately will, I'm having too much fun for it not to **

_SquirrelMoose Cometh writes, well, many things...but we'll go with:_ Now I can actually say...update soon!  
-** I will! And thank you for all the reviews, it was fun to read your reactions, lol**

_polska writes:_ Okies okies. I understand now. Really good story. LONGER CHAPTERS! And you spelled my name wrong. Why does everyone keep calling me Polka? It's so sad. POLSKA  
- **Heheh, actually you spelt your own name polka in the original review, it was unsigned ;;. Atleast now I know though, sorry for the confusion! Oh, and thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

_niyanna writes:_ umm... it was nice. but where is Fox?  
-** He is out being foxy like some sorta fox. Actually, the same could be asked for many characters. I'm not utilizing everyone because it'd be difficult to include EVERYONE in one update, and keep storylines and sub-storylines flowing along with character development. That's why I pick certain times to re-introduce characters, times where it makes sense and I can actually make them of value rather then just some add-on. Hope that makes sense! **

_Looneyman writes:_ Great story so far. I would like to see Pikachu go through and eventually face either Pichu or Mewtwo. Either of those would be interesting battles  
-** >> please dun stop reading! I mean...there's still hope for Pichu, right? >>;; Thanks for saying the story's great by the way, I do hope you enjoy what's to come **

_The Author writes...the story! But THIS Author, a reviewer, writes:_ This is a really neat story. Keep updating too I really wanna see how this turns out.  
-** Will do! And I hope you enjoy the rest, too! **

_SonicMarioFan00 writes many things too! We'll go for the latest review though, writes:_ Falco is sweet! That move he pulled out on Mr. Game&Watch was pretty cool. Nice job. I'll read the rest tomorrow, but you have a very nice story. It makes me want to play my Super Smash Bros. Melee. Please contiue to write stories like these on , and I'll see you later. (By the way, this story is on my favorites list and you are on my favorite authors list.) Nice job, and keep up the good work.  
-** Woohoo! Thanks for the list-addage! And I'm really glad you're enjoying everything, I do like getting creative with the battles. Whenever I sim battles I take notes on big moves and the basic flow of the match to get an idea of how to write things. That way, even though the game decides who wins, I get to decide how it goes down **

_Frosty Bob writes:_ Woah! Cool story! I have this feeling, just this feeling, that fox will beat ganondorf, since in the game, he's a slower CF.XD My only complaint is I wanna see more kirby! more! pounds tableXD Also, I know that link will win, but...hmm, maybe you could have him or ganondrof accidentaly kill young link,and have link fade from existence?XD Nudge nudge wink wink  
-** Awww, poor Link! lol, well we'll see what happens, but really since Link and Young Link are, in my story, two different people...if Link dies then Young Link grows up to become a slightly different version of him, and if Young Link dies Link keeps on livin'. Oh, and Kirby will make his appearance eventually, I promise**

Wow! Lots of reviews to reply to! If the reviews grow too high in number for each chapter I might have to start cutting down! Ah well, either way...I can't tell you all just how much I appreciate your reviews, they really are taken happily. I'm glad everyone's enjoying the story so far, be sure to stay tuned for more updates, as they'll be coming soon!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Link VS Young Link (HYPE-FEST BABY, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS ONE! )**


	18. Link VS Young Link

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** :(

I'm am REALLY sorry for putting this off guys, I've been up to alot lately and really should have updated this sooner, but yeah...kinda got caught up in other things. This is NOT DEAD, I promise you! Stick around okay? I won't let things slip like that again :)

**Chapter 18: Link VS Young Link**

* * *

Link and Young Link stood silently across the battlefield from one another, unmoving. Moments did indeed pass...but time seemed to stand still for the two fighters. 

It was in this stand-still that Link closed his eyes, whispering softly...allowing himself to speak while none could hear.

"This...is for you."

Link opened his eyes and looked out to the barrier of the battlefield. He knew Zelda stood outside, waiting. There were many reasons he joined this tournament...and she was most definatly apart of his decision.

The sound of an arrow shooting by filled his ears. Link closed his eyes once more as he could almost sense Young Link loading another.

"So it begins." he whispered, before expertly lifting his sheild to deflect the next flaming arrow.

Link drew his sword gracefully, taking off across the battlefield whilst deflecting arrow shots from Young Link left and right. The gap began to close, faster...faster...Link was only feet away now...

Young Link leaped into the air, attempting to dodge Link, who suddenly did a backflip and smashed the blunt end of his sword into Young Link's lower back, sending him crashing to the ground. Link landed perfectly, falling to the ground and doing a back roll, placing a bomb by Young Link and allowing it to activate, juggling him into the air. Young Link cried out in pain, but Link was focused on what lied ahead.

Link leaped into the air, closing his eyes and spinning violently, sword outstretched. Young Link saw Link flying towards him in mid-air, activating his sheild and being driven back a little from the impact. Both landed and Young Link whipped out his boomerang, throwing it with a skill of his own right at Link.

It smashed into his stomach full force, causing him to double over.

Young Link charged forward, sword drawn and ready as he slashed forward with all his might...

But sword met sword in a clash of sparks, as a determined looking Link stood ready, sword held in both hands, struggling for air but still fighting.

He wasn't going down easily.

Young Link leaped back, before diving with a forward slash which was blocked by Link with his sword, twirling it with expertise and bringing it in an arch towards Young Link, who stepped back, catching Link's sword with his own and forcing it downward, his free arm grabbing ahold of a bomb and throwing it towards Link.

With a speed so incredible it amazed Link himself...he whipped his boomerang out and threw it at the bomb, causing it to go off between the two and drive them back from each other. Young Link stumbled, and Link held his ground firmly.

The two charged at one another once more, but this time Young Link dropped low and slid under Link's legs, popping up behind him and leaping up, latching onto Link from behind and driving the handle of his sword in between Link's shoulder blades, toppling him.

Young Link quickly pulled out some arrows that weren't flaming, he didn't want to KILL his elder self...but they both knew the intense pain they'd have to endure to win. They'd agreed before the match...no ring outs. No outside weapons. It was just the two of them...loser was the first out cold.

Link stirred, slowly trying to get back up, only to feel the pain of an arrow shooting into his back engulf him. Link collapsed in pain, biting hard on his lower lip and struggling hard not to scream out in pain.

Blood trickled from his bottom lip, his teeth digging in as Young Link pulled the arrow out and reloaded it, firing off another shot carefully into Link's back once more, being sure not to hit bone or lodge it to deep in.

Link roared in pain, FORCING himself up and shoving Young Link away, staggering a little. Young Link panicked, grabbing another arrow and stringing it, firing it off into Link's back.

Link staggered away from Young Link, the pain overwhelming him. He could feel it as a third arrow slammed into his back.

A fourth.

And now five arrows, jutting from his back, blood pumping down it as the crowd literally sat in silence and awe. Link staggered a few steps forward, looking upward, before falling to the ground.

Young Link almost gasped, had he gone too far! The announcer began to speak, in an almost confused sounding voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I...I think Link has passed out!"

The crowd murmered a little, the battle was certainly entertaining...but for it to end so quickly...

"Therefore, your winner by knockout...YOUNG LI---"

Link's arm rose in the air.

Slowly but surely, Link pushed himself back up, staggering even more as Young Link watched in utter shock. The crowd almost instantly erupted into cheers, as Link stood up fully, turning around.

An arrow shot past his face, carefully aimed to cut across his cheek but not truly hurt him. A silent warning from Young Link to stay down.

Link shook his head, advancing forward. Young Link fired off another arrow, this one catching Link in the shoulder. Link gasped in pain but kept moving, grabbing ahold of the arrow and carefully pulling it out. He reached around and with both arms removed the other arrows, until six bloody arrows remained on the ground, a very much so injured Link approaching a very much so intimidated Young Link.

Young Link charged forward, letting out a battlecry as he swung his sword forward...

Link lifted his sheild, deflecting the attack and slashing forward, catching Young Link in the side and driving him back. Link took two fast steps forward, jutting out his leg and driving his foot hard into Young Link's stomach. He shot forth his grappling hook, pulling Young Link in and driving his knee into Young Link's face.

Link tossed Young Link up into the air, before performing a spin attack that sent Young Link flying across the battlefield, sending him skidding off and grabbing at the edge with one hand.

The crowd's cheers grew in intensity as Young Link struggled with all his worth to pull himself up, panting hard from the pain. Several cuts covered his body from the spinning slash, but he remained determined.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him as two sets of hands lifted him from the edge, carefully setting him on firm ground. The crowd murmered in confusion whilst cheering, as Link took a step back, motioning to Young Link.

Young Link nodded and smiled, drawing his sword once more. The two stepped forward once, twice, and then cthey clashed swords.

A shower of sparks surrounded them as each shot was expertly deflected by the other, neither gaining any clear advantage. Both Young Link and Link thought alike in trying to gain an advantage, the both of them pulling forth their boomerangs and throwing them forward, both finding their marks. Young Link staggered back as Link fell back, landing on the ground in pain as he clutched at his chest, a deep pain from all the arrow wounds coursing through him.

Young Link charged forward, going for a downward slash only to meet ground, his sword suddenly becomming stuck in the ground. Link had leaped back up, despite the pain, and managed to get behind Young Link, all the time he needed.

Link slashed forward just as Young Link turned, freeing his sword finally...only to have it knocked clear from his hands by Link! Link continued the slash, arching it up and cutting the tip of Young Link's hat off. Young Link frowned as the two watched each other intently, before suddenly...Young Link took off!

Young Link ran for his sword, but Link was quick to get there before him. However, that wasn't going to stop the determined Young Link, who tackled Link with a force to the ground, sending HIS sword flying! Link kicked Young Link off of him and stood by Young Link's sword, as Young Link staggered up by Link's sword.

Eyes met in determination as the two breathed heavily, fists clenched and waiting. It was Young Link to make the first move, kicking Link's sword up into the air and catching it, tossing it to Link as he kicked Young Link's sword towards him. Both rose their swords at almost the same moment...

...but the speed of the elder was far too much.

With a brutal swing, Link slammed the blunt end down upon Young Link's head, driving him backwards and completely dazing him. Link threw a bomb, juggling Young Link up before picking up his downed boomerang from before and throwing it at Young Link, juggling him up higher.

Link knew he had once change and once change along to pull this off...so he made sure his timing was perfect.

Young Link drew an arrow in midair, highly in pain as he began to fall and Link started his spin...timing was everything here.

The blunt side of Link's sword met with Young Link's head.

Young Link's arrow slammed into Link's opposite shoulder.

Unbearable pain flooded the both of them as they stood on their feet, wobbling slightly. Both on the verge of a black out...both about to lose...

Young Link took a step forward and Link took a step back...and it was over.

With a thud, Young Link crashed to the ground, out cold. In a mere 2 seconds after Link fell as well, the crowd erupting in cheers however as they soon realized who exactly won.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WINNER BY KNOCKOUT...LINK!"

Meds flooded the battlefield alongside Zelda, who checked up on both Link's almost instantly as the images on the barrier faded.

"You both fought well..." she whispered, kissing Young Link on the forehead and looking down at Link in worry. The meds assured her they would be okay but...sometimes a little more then word of mouth would help.

The meds and Zelda cleared the battlefield, the crowd still buzzing from the match as the announcer made his call...

"MARIO AND YOSHI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE BATTLEFIELD IMMEDIATELY FOR YOUR MATCH!"

* * *

**Match Notes:** My GOD what a match that was...Young Link held out MUCH better then I expected, taking Link all the way down to his last life before finally being triumphed over! The little kid has heart. 

**RESPONSES TO THE FANS:**

_ExuroFlamma writes:_ ... Now that Pikachu's out, I really don't feel like reading anymore, sad though, Marth should really have sucked compared to Pikachu logic wise, Pikachu can double team and the dolphin slash should not have worked if Pickachu did a light screen, how in the world did Marth avoid parlysis after holding onto Pikachu for so long?. How sad... I probably won't be cheering on some of the characters though(I'm kinda detest Mario & Co) Keep it up though, its quite entertaining, I'll be sure to add more factors in MY SSB fic.

-** You do that with your fic, by all means. But keep something in mind: It won't be as realistic TO THE GAME if you add those factors in. Logic wise, Pikachu would have gotten killed by Marth because of the sword, and Marth would have been killed by the electricity. Yet think about it, how much damage does Pikachu's attacks in SSBM do? Just because I take creative control of match-writing, but not match-outcome...does not mean I'm going to throw things in that have no relevence to the game.**

Yes, I do make up attacks at times (Obviously, certain combo attacks you've seen in matches never happened, but were written for drama purposes), but that's because it makes the match better to read. If I gave a play-by-play of the original match then this fic would be boring, just another dish served to the fans that doesn't go over well. I mix storyline with action, plot with characters...I mix and blend everything I can in this fanfic to keep it true to the game, true to the characters, and true to my ideas for the story's progress. That's my goal, what's yours for the fic "YOU" are doing?

_SquirrelMoose Cometh writes:_ I made a bet with myself that Marth would win and I won $50 off myself! Update please soon!  
-** I get half of that because it's my fic, you know >>;;**

_Dark-Axem writes:_ This is the best SSBM Story I've ever read. The way you tie in battles in the game to battles made-up is really good. I also like the music to listen and the Match Notes...Hell,I like everything about it. Go Fox and Falco  
-**Thanks man, glad to see you're enjoying the fic! I love it when my readers choose sides for characters, it makes it great to watch out for when I update with that character :)**

_Cyran the Fox writes:_ Awexome! Great story man, I love the backstory, and can't wait to see what Ridley has to do with everything. Don't stop  
-**Though for awhile it seemed as though I had...don't worry, I won't. :D**

_CucumberPickles writes:_ OHMIGOSH! I don't know who to cheer for! Link or Young LInk? I have a feeling Link may win, but who knows? Sometimes the unexpected happens...I was a bit confused before with the koopa Roy and the Fire Emblem Roy... For a second, I thought they were the same people (or koopas) and like yeah... It was a very stupid moment for me... Anyways, seeing that Roy is still alive while the other is, well, not alive, I'm seeing that their different characters! Anyways... I really enjoyed reading your fanfic and hope you'll continue updating equally great chapters!  
-** I'll do my best, that's for sure! Thank you for your support!**

_luigifan2234 writes:_ awesome story! Sad that the ice climbers lost (for some odd reason, theyre like my best character)  
-**Ice Climbers are a fun team, yeah. Poor Nana kept getting the shit kicked out of her by Luigi though, and Popo's not that great on his own xD**

_ff writes:_ 80  
-**You can count! **

_u know that1girl writes:_ I love this fic! This has to be my favorite SSBM fight fanfiction because it's based on actual fights along with a PLOT, of all things! Simply...dare I say it?...(stands up with fist raised) SMASHING! (sits back down along with strange looks from other reviwers) I can't wait til' the Ganondorf vs Fox chappie! E!  
Ganondorf: Fo' shizzle.  
-**Awww man, you used a pun xD. Thank you for your comments, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the way I'm writing this fic:)**

_Lacto3.1415. writes:_ Hm...I want to cheer for Young Link but it's more likely Link will win, especially if it's two computers. Same with Pikachu vs. Pichu. Except I can beat Pikachu fairly easily with Pichu (depending on all the stats-items, course, etc.) Oh well, even though I like to play Link more than Young Link, Young Link is cooler...So, GO YOUNG LINK! (heeheehee, this fic seriously does rule...)  
-**Awww, I sowwy Young link didn't win, lol. The two of them were CLOSE though, I mean it boggles the mind how close Young Link came to victory there, lol**

_AHZero writes:_ Great, but i've seen better.Like ssbm:Odyssey. I dont see why, but people seem's to like more your'e fic than his.I mean, he have a better story-line, better character desciption etc etc.. And he just have 56 reviews! Overall, it's still great.  
PS.: do you really SSBM? because some of the attack doesn't have the same effect. it's all for now. AHZero,sign out!  
-**Well, I guess in a way it falls back on the person's opinion. There are some people who'd think my fic is very, very poor, and others who thinks it blows Odyssey out of the water. Personally, I can't control how my reviewers feel about my fic, lol. I'll check the fic out though, sounds good. Thanks though for saying mine's great, atleast I'm doing something right, lol. Oh yeah, and yes I do actually use SSBM to sim match results, I just take creative control with the write-ups so I can control the drama of the match. I don't add on new attacks or anything, I might have them do brawling-esque attacks but you'll never see Roy throwing a missile from his sword, lol.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Another Day, Another Dead


	19. Another Day, Another Dead

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the slight delay there, this week's been finals week which means it's the last week of the school year, which means alot of work to do, lol. However, it also means craploads of future updates sooo...I hope this is worth it

**Chapter 19: Another Day, Another Dead**

* * *

Morton J. Koopa ran through the hallways, growling. That fat-assed Mario's brother killed his sister...and some apparent friend of his killed his own brother. He wouldn't stand for it, he _couldn't_ stand for it. 

Mario stepped towards the entrance way, head lowered in a silent prayer for his Princess. He sighed and raised his head, staring out at the battlefield. "Let'sa go.." he whispered as he took a step forward...

"HOLD IT!" Morton's voice bellowed across the hallway. Mario stopped, turning slowly. His eyes fixed into a glare as Morton stopped 10 feet in front of him, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Mario...my family and you have never had the greatest history together...but your people have no right to kill ours. How DARE you, Mario...you fucking bastard...is this how you little heroes of the mushroom kingdom are supposed to act!"

Mario rubbed his temples, frowning. "Morton'a...I never asked'a your father to do what'a he did. Your father'a has always'a tried to kill'a me and my'a brother...to kill'a the Princess'a people...I've tried'a so hard to stray away'a from the path'a of murder versus attempted'a murder...but what my'a brother is doing is'a unfortunately...for the best. We'a never wanted to kill'a you, Morton...and we'a won't if you just..stop. Please, no'a more violence..."

Morton's fists clenched as more tears formed. "Peace? No violence? PEACE!" he roared, his voice trembling and shaking the hallways, "You call murdering my siblings PEACE!"

"They were the ones to strike first, Morton...it was merely self defense. Your family is confrontational due to your father's failures...it is not your fault." a voice called behind him.

Morton turned, staring at a cloaked figure before him. This one was taller then the one who killed his brother...Kalek had shown an image of him to be on the look out for. So there were two of these mystery men...fucking perfect.

"You stay out of this, fool. This is between me and the plumber..." Morton began, but the figure cut him off.

"No, it is not. The more your family gets involved...the closer Bowser will come to joining with _him_ in an effort to take us all down. I cannot allow the risk of more reinforcements for that fiend...my partners and I cannot afford it."

"So you're working with Mario! I knew it! Some fucking peace, Mario! The people of your land killed my siblings!" Morton roared, turning to Mario.

Mario's expression softened as he closed his eyes, "And your land'a...might'a have very'a well murdered'a my Princess'a...she's having a hard'a time now'a..."

"SHE DESERVES IT!" Morton screamed, clawing at his hair. Mario turned sharply, his eyes fixed into a glare.

"NO ONE..." Mario said, tears now coming from his own eyes, "DESERVES'A THE PAIN SHE'SA GOING THROUGH..."

"Allow me to handle him, Mario...you have a match." the figure said calmly, suddenly appearing by Mario's side in a flash of light and placing his hand on his shoulder. "You and Yoshi give the people a good show...but remember to not betray your friendships. Good luck."

"NO! He won't live to go out there!" Morton roared, charging forward in a blind rage at the two. Mario turned to fight but the cloaked figure urged him out, reaching into his cloak at his waist.

"Hurry!" he called. Mario nodded and walked through the entrance way to the battlefield, as Morton barreled towards the cloaked figure.

A flash of green light suddenly blinded Morton, as he felt something sharp and hot peirce through his side. He screamed in pain, stumbling and falling as a gash opened at his side. He turned his head in shock as the cloaked figure stood, a flaming green energy sword in his hand.

"Give up, Morton...I do not wish to kill you."

"Never..." Morton spit, staggering up. He charged once more, but it was all for none. The figure swung out it's leg, as red steel met stomach, sending Morton flying through the air. The figure dissapeared in a flash, appearing in midair behind Morton and catching him, driving him hard into the ground.

Morton grunted in pain, curling up into a ball and rolling away, before turning and barrel rolling for the cloaked figure, going to mow him down with his spikes.

The figure leaped into the air, spinning brilliantly and slamming the end of his sword down against Morton's shell as a loud CRACK echoed through the hallway. The figure landed only feet away from the now frozen shell of the koopa child, before it finally slumped to the side, blood pumping from a stab wound clear through the shell.

"Another dead...at this rate...Bowser will surely join with him..." the figure said, "This...is not good."

The figure walked over to the dead Koopa child, taking ahold of him and dissapearing with him in a bright flash of light.

Mario stepped onto the battlefield across Yoshi, as the announcer began hyping the match between the two friends. Yoshi smiled at Mario, trying to cheer him up, but Mario looked severely depressed as he threw a glance to the entrance way, before lowering his head in a silent prayer for Peach once again.

"You can'a do it, bro..." Luigi whispered, still tired and hurt from his battle with the Ice Climbers but nonetheless there to watch his brother fight. Dr. Mario smiled, nodding his head and placing a hand on Luigi's shoulder. It would only be moments before the announcer finally said those fateful words...and then they came.

"READY...GO!"

* * *

**RESPONSES TO THE FANS:**

_CucumberPickles writes:_ Cool! I actually guessed right! Usually when I make guesses on certain things, I get them wrong (such as practice tests, ugh). I really enjoyed this chapter and while reading it, I felt my heart pounding and thinking to myself: No WAY! Anyways... It was really nicely written and I still wonder how you can change an actual fighting scene into words(I never had any talent in fighting scenes). It's amazing. I'm confused, though... When Zelda wanted more than just word, did that mean, er, something else?  
- **Well, what I meant by that line is that even though the medics were telling her he'd be okay, she'd actually like to see him okay rather then hear he 'would be'. Glad you like the fight scenes too by the way **

_Lacto3.1415 writes:_ Aw! Oh well. I still think Young Link is awesome! Pretty sweet how it was really close though! Heehee, can't wait for next chapter! Or you could say, continue at all costs!... :P :D  
-** It really was sweet how close that match was, lol. And yeah, I'm continuing this bad boy, no problem :)**

_luigifan2234 writes:_ It just keeps getting better! Keep it up, and update soon!  
- **Will do, glad you're enjoying the story:)**

_AxleTheRed writes:_ Although I hoped that Young Link would win, this story continues to amaze. This and Odyssey are excellent stories, but this one has WAY better fights.  
-** My story seems to be getting compaired to the Odysessy alot, so I went ahead and took a look through it. While I can't agree that he keeps the characters in character very well...he's definitely an EXCELLENT story teller, and has good writing abilities to back that up. So in a way, I'm actually proud of myself to be getting ranked up there with it :)**

_Sailor Seru writes:_ I can SO imagine Roy shooting a missile out of his sword. xD I have a very vivid imagination. Anyway, great story. I'm not a big fan of action-ish stories but it's really interesting. Tootles! S&S  
-** Yeah...it'd be an interesting sight, huh? xD glad you're enjoying:)**

_Rayeli writes:_ OMFG dis is teh awesome!1 Seriously, it's hard to find a frickin great Smash action fic such as this one. And I gotta love the fact how good everyone is kept in-character. I was sad to see Ness and Pikachu, my only beloved characters I use SSBM, to lose the match. Oh well, should've seen Marth winning...he gives me such a tough time in the game P: Now I'm left to cheer for my last two fave characters in the tournament. holds up a 'Go Falco and Fox!' sign Oh and I shall add this fic to my favs list. I'm just too lazy to log in right now :) PLEASE UPDATE SOON!  
-** Heheh, I'm glad everyone's agreeing that I'm keeping people in character. When handling characters I didn't create myself, I'm always careful with that...so I'm glad it's working :)**

_ExuroFlamma writes:_ :o nice, like the imagery, Young Link was suprisingly tough, i did expect a 90 chance of link winning coz he is better in about everything compared to Y.Link ( no offense to Y.link fans); he has more battle intuition, speed, skill, and good sense plus a healthy dose of endurance that being and adult would give. My own SSB fic is (spoiler...) a pokemon one, coz I intend to write one starting with pokemon only, then link only, then another set or a solo nintendo character; a sort of trilogy. Honestly speaking, your fic is the best SSBM fic i have seen so far, when i write, i try to measure up to yours. Great work, keep it up.  
-** :O whoah, you try to measure up to mine? That's awesome! I didn't think my story would get THIS big! lol**

_Gavin the Crocodile writes:_ Wow! This is one of the best stories i've read. I haven't finished reading the entire thing though, but I love the action. It's also full of different surprises, too. I hope to see more  
-** And you will! Hope you've finished by now, been awhile since I updated...but with tommorow being the last school day you can bet yourself there's going to be ALOT of new updates coming!**

_SquirrelMoose Cometh writes:_ In my opinion, this was probably the best chapter/battle thing in this story yet. Link pulled a Boromir with the arrows. Except he didn't die. Which is good. Until the next chapter!  
-** :) Glad you liked the battle, I was particularly proud of that one, lol. And yeah, he did didn't he? I do admit to slightly being inspired by that scene, xD**

I'm noticing alot of the same people reviewing along with a healthy dose of new readers leaving thoughts as well, which leads me to believe that this story's growing a following behind it, which makes me a very happy author

So to those of you faithful readers who leave reviews every chapter...I can't thank you enough. You people take a huge part in contributing to this story, because without the reviews I might not have the drive to continue on. I'm really glad this is catching on, and I can only hope it keeps growing in popularity! Keep staying tuned everyone...and thank you all very much!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Mario VS Yoshi**


	20. Mario VS Yoshi

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Ahhh, just as planned: another chapter! Wha, you say? So soon, you say? Well hey, I DID tell you I'd be updating more! Booyashaka, here's another! I'm liking the direction the characters are taking...I think this chapter really starts to show just where the Mario Crew is going in their own little journey :)

And to those of you I know will wonder three paragraphs into the story...I'm not changing things so that Yoshi can talk. I figured 'Yoshi would be able to think to himself and, from an omniscient point of view, we could understand it...it's just that he can't TALK to the others, so they wouldn't understand him'. So yeah...had to say that just so I wouldn't be accused of changing things around ;

**Chapter 20: Mario VS Yoshi**

* * *

Twisted Method's "Inside Out" began to play as Yoshi leapt into the air, curling himself up as he shot forth an egg that encased him quickly, barreling himself towards Mario. Mario watched his oncoming friend, before sighing and leaping into the air, twirling a little in mid-air and firing off a fireball that broke through the egg and sent Yoshi tumbling across the battlefield. Mario was obviously not that into the match. 

Yoshi launched a few eggs at Mario, trying to get him into the battle, but Mario simply broke each one with a fireball, a blank look on his face.

'_Peach would hate to see him like this...I have to get his adrenaline going.._' Yoshi thought to himself, hunkering down. With amazing speed, he took off towards Mario, the plumber leaping into the air once again. This time Yoshi leapt up, shooting out his tounge and grabbing ahold of Mario, bringing him down into a headbutt that caught him dead in the face, knocking him loopy. Yoshi landed, headbutting Mario a few more times before flinging him to the side, popping himself back into his egg and barreling over Mario, juggling him into the air.

The plumber grunted in pain, holding his side weakly...he watched Yoshi pop out of his egg, and watched the oncoming egg sail right towards him...

**BAM!**

Mario shot a fireball clear through the egg, bits of it flying past him as the fireball continued through, smacking into Yoshi and causing him to stumble a little. It was all Mario needed, as he landed on the saddle on Yoshi's back, slamming a few hard elbows into the back of the dinosaurs head before flipping off with a kick to the face.

Mario landed on his feet, spinning around and letting forth a barrage of fireballs right into Yoshi's face, as Yoshi fell backwards, trying to sheild his eyes. One moment, Mario was too depressed to even fight...now all the hate towards Bowser was fueling the very flame he put forth into his fireballs.

Yoshi grunted as he staggered up, catching Mario as he attempted to tackle him and leaping backwards, twisitng in midair and spiking Mario hard into the ground. Yoshi landed on Mario's chest, stomping away at him quickly before leaping into the air and encasing himself in another egg, slamming into the ground as Mario barely rolled out of the way in time.

Yoshi broke free from the egg, now this was the challenge he'd knew Mario for...

But when he turned around to face Mario, he didn't see the long-time friend he'd always had...he didn't see the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. There was a fire that burned brighter then any fire flower in the mushroom kingdom lit in Mario's eyes...and it truly frightened Yoshi. Tears were streaming down Mario's eyes from frustration, and his hatred for Bowser, his anger and sadness...it was all so damn confusing that he just couldn't handle the stress.

Mario let out a battlecry as he charged forward, fists cocked at his side. Yoshi's eyes widened a brief moment before he hunkered down, bracing himself for Mario's oncoming attack. He leapt into the air, twisting a little and then barreling down towards Mario with his Yoshi Bomb...

...he never stood a chance.

Mario let forth an almost primal roar as he LAUNCHED into the air, his fist afire as coins literally EXPLODED from his palm, a fireball flame erupting from his palm. The Yoshi Bomb was completely useless now, as Mario's fist just bore through and sent Yoshi flying high into the air.

Mario landed, rolling to his feet and launching several fireballs high into the air, each one pelting Yoshi and driving him higher and higher into the air. Finally, Mario stopped, as Yoshi fell...and fell...

At the last moment, Mario caught Yoshi by the tail, Yoshi's body impacting the battlefield hard--though not hard enough to break any bones. Yoshi cried out, the wind knocked out of him as Mario began twirling quickly, picking up speed.

"Sorry, old'a friend.." Mario whispered, a small sob escaping. The depression was catching up again, he needed to get out of there.

And with one last spin, Mario released Yoshi, sending him flying through the air and completely off the battlefield, crashing into the barrier as the images faded and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, MARIO WINS VIA RING-OUT!**"

Dr. Mario rushed in along with several medics to check up on the battered and bruised Yoshi as Mario collapsed to his knees, staring at the ground sadly. His brother rushed in, helping him up carefully.

"You did'a good, brother..." Luigi whispered.

"I..I can't take'a this, Luigi. I have...I have'a to see her again! What'a if'a she..while I was'a.."

"She's not dead'a, Mario, her condition'a improved greatly during your'a match." Luigi whispered, as his brother went silent and wept lightly. Luigi carried his brother carefully backstage, he knew how much the Princess meant to Mario, to all of the Mushroom Kingdom and even himself. This was a tough time...

'_Fuck'a you, Bowser...I'll make you pay._' Luigi thought bitterly, a single tear of his own sliding down his face.

"**Let's hear it for our next fightes, FOX MCCLOUD AND GANONDOOOOORF!**"

Fox McCloud stepped onto the battlefield, staring across it at the menacing figure in the cape, purple energy crackling off his fists. Fox took a deep breath, readying his laser as he got into a battle ready position.

"Prepare to be roasted, little boy..." Ganondorf grinned, laughing darkly. He was quite possibly the strongest in the tournament, and this little lightweight wasn't going to stand a chance.

"Hmph, let's see if you fight as well as you bullshit!" Fox yelled, frowning. Ganondorf growled, hunkering down as well.

"READY...GO!"

And with a roar, the two charged for one another.

* * *

**RESPONSES TO THE FANS:**

_Lacto3.1415 writes:_ Another gr8 chapter...:D Hm, nothing much to say now. Except I can't wait for the next battle. That will be very interesting...yes! Very interesting indeed:D Mueeheehee.  
- **Hope it was then:) Glad you enjoyed last chapter, hope the same will be said for this one, lol**

_SquirrelMoose Cometh writes:_ I feel sorry for Bowser's kids. They all have names like Morton or Roy (no offense to any people out there named Morton or Roy). Man, I could've sworn Mario was going to whip Morton on the spot. I should stop rambling now. Please continue to update what was and still is the best Super Smash Brothers fic I've seen!  
-** I will, and I'm definitely happy that you consider this to be the best! I'm really proud of how far this has come **

_C Dink writes:_ This is a very cool story, but i was a bit confused because there are two Roys...but ones dead, so no more confusion. I would like to see a battle between Link(The old one)and Marth or Roy. You know a swordsmans battle. But this is a good plot keep it up  
- **Glad you like the plot! Yeah, I agree that a swordsman battle would be awesome (Especially with how great Link vs. Young Link turned out), so we're definitely going to have to see what happens!**

_jeria writes:_ kill falco or fox but notrealy fox jus beat him up good to break his spirit!  
-** lol, well considering who he's up against next I have to say...I'm not very confident in his chances in-game to win :P**

_luigifan2234 writes:_ As great and suspenseful as ever! I'm really excited that you have time for more updates now that school's out.  
-** Yeah, it's awesome! I'll be able to do alot more now, the chapters are gonna keep rolling in **

_CucumberPickles writes:_ Oo-kay. I'm extremely curious as to who the cloaked figure is. This may seem stupid, but I thought of 'Star Wars' and 'Jedis' while reading this chapter. Don't ask why-maybe I just have to go watch that movie. How many kids does Bowser have? How many of them are going to die? And who is Bowser going to join up with?  
-** So many questions left unanswered, but don't worry! They'll be answered in time! Oh, and I don't blame you for thinking that, lol.**

Alright folks...**CONTEST TIME!**

Think YOU know who the two cloaked figures are? Put it in your review! Now be sure to read EVERY. CHAPTER. that involves the figures carefully...there will be hints dropped throughout them as to their identities...you just have to figure it out on your own!

The winners will be revealed, if there's anyone who can figure out who they are, when the chapter revealing their identities is made. So get to investigating, folks!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Fox VS Ganondorf**


	21. Fox VS Ganondorf

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Aww, not too many reviews this time. Guess maybe the sudden update surprised too many people! lol

Ah well, this chapter I REALLY liked...wanna know why? Well, you'll have to see! Take a look!

**Chapter 21: Fox VS Ganondorf**

* * *

"Duality" by Slipknot kicked in as Fox leapt through the air, narrowly dodging the Warlock Punch as he slammed the edge of his gun into Ganon's head. Fox spun in mid air, drilling his feet in the back of Ganon's head and flipping backwards off him, landing on his feet. Fox crouched down, closing his eyes and sprinting forward, performing a mind-boggling fast Fox Illusion. 

But Ganondorf wasn't there for the impact.

Ganon had managed to stumble out of the way, shooting his arm out and wrapping his huge hand around the vulpine's head, yanking him up into the air and throwing him up. Ganondorf lifted his leg and let out a roar of power as he glowed dark purple, Fox falling and getting caught under his leg, getting SPIKED down by Ganondorf. A scream of pain erupted from his lips as the fans cringed, Fox shaking lightly from the impact as a small line of blood trickled from his lips. Ganondorf grinned down at him.

In a fluid motion, Ganondorf stepped back and leapt into the air, flipping a little and going to drive his leg down into Fox, only for the vulpine to leap out from the hole and grab Ganon's oncoming foot, forcing it down and causing Ganon's body to tilt forward, just as Fox used his free hand to whip out his laser gun and aim it...

...right into Ganon's face.

An explosion of red energy shot from the gun, slamming into Ganon's face and causing him to roar in pain as he hit the ground rolling back up and stumbling a little, blinded and in pain. Fox clenched his fists tight, fire shooting around him before he barreled towards Ganon, hitting him head on with his fire fox attack. Ganon slammed into the ground and slid across it, stopping next to a bomb-omb. He grabbed ahold of it in pain, throwing it at the oncoming vulpine and hitting him dead on.

Fox launched back, twisting and landing awkwardly on his arm, a scream of pain coming from his lips. Ganon staggered up, wiping at his eyes a little and looking across at the downed Fox. Another grin spread on his face as he chuckled, this would show Link exactly what was going to happen when they met in the tournament...

Ganon charged across the ring, lifting up Fox and spiking his knee right into his stomach, doubling the vulpine over. Fox coughed up blood as Ganon began driving his knee harder and harder into his stomach, before launching him into the air and leaping up, glowing dark purple as he grabbed ahold of Fox and charged his energy, an explosion of dark purple energy engulfing the both of them as Ganondorf shoved off Fox, flipping through the air and grabbing ahold of the dazed Fox, performing the move again!

The boos were almost deafening at the merciless assault on Fox, as Ganondorf performed a THIRD dark dive, allowing Fox to fall in a heap on the ground, utter pain wracking his body as he shivvered on the ground from the pain.

"Heh...some challenge you are." Ganon mocked, his voice deep and dark. He stepped over and slammed his warlock punch into Fox's back, causing him to curl his back and let out a scream of pain, shaking violently and rolling around, clutching at his back. Ganon watched him and shook his head, sneering.

"...pathetic."

Falco watched on from the outside in horror, Fox was getting eaten alive in there! He pounded on the barrier, screaming at Fox.

"GET UP, DAMN IT! GET UP! DON'T LET HIM PUSH YOU AROUND, MAKE YOUR FATHER PROUD FOX! **MAKE YOUR FATHER PROUD, DAMN YOU!**"

Falco's eyes showed his anger and distress, he hated watching his closest friend get beaten around like a rag doll. There was no one in this fucking galaxy who showed him as much care as Fox did...no one ever touched him like a brother except for Fox, and despite their obvious differencces that's what they really were to each other in the end...the brothers they never had.

And he would NOT stand to see him get the shit knocked out of him by some wound-faced gothic wannabe.

Back on the battlefield, Ganondorf lifted Fox up once more, spiking him hard into the ground and then lifting him up, slamming his fist into the vulpine's stomach a few times. Blood covered Fox's mouth and chin and his body seemed to be going limp as Ganondorf just relentlessly beat away on him, throwing him clear across the battlefield and near the edge.

"It's over, weakling...give it up." Ganondorf said darkly, walking over.

Fox slowly got on his hands and knees, trying his hardest to stand as he coughed up more blood.

"I...never...give up." he sputtered out, clenching his eyes shut in pain as Ganondorf kicked him in the ribs, knocking him back down.

"You stand no chance to beat me, fool. Give up now and save yourself the pain, because if you don't I'll personally see to it that you have no legs to carry yourself off the battlefield with." Ganondorf growled, glaring down at him.

Fox struggled up once more, coughing and yet...smirking? Ganondorf frowned.

"What's so funny, huh?" Ganondorf said, lifting Fox up by the scruff of his neck. "You like pain or something, freak? You want me to kill you?" he growled, Fox chuckling lightly now before actually _laughing_.

'_This bastard's gone insane..._' the announcer thought, watching on in confusion as Fox laughed his ass off, Ganondorf holding him with a pissed off look on his face. Upon further examination of the field however...the announcer saw the laughing matter.

In an instant, Fox was out of Ganondorf's grip with a suprise kick straight to the face, followed by a fire fox that sent Ganondorf stumbling back...

..right into an activated bomb-omb!

Fox leapt into the air, catching Ganondorf as he was sent flying from the explosion and twisting in midair, throwing him with all his effort towards the edge of the battlefield using the momentum of the explosion!

Fox fell to the ground in a heap, exhausted and near passed out as he waited for the announcement of Ganondorf's loss. Moments passed and still nothing but the roar of the crowd and the blaring voice of the announcer, tuned out of his mind for now. He was only listening for those words...those two special words.

'_Come on...say it, say that I win..._' Fox thought to himself, his mind jumbled from the pain.

Fox's ears twitched as he heard movement behind him and the screams of the fans...

They say when you're deprived of a sense, the others kick in stronger to make up for it. At this point, the vulpine's hearing was weak, his eyes closed, his sense of smell shot and his sense of touch overflooded with pain. And all he could taste was the blood in his mouth.

When you lose that many senses...do you gain another?

With incredible speed, Fox blindly rolled out of the way of Ganondorf's oncoming kick, grabbing ahold of a nearbye motion censor bomb and launching it with speed and pinpoint accuracy under Ganondorf's foot. He never saw it coming.

**BOOM!**

The explosion rocked Ganondorf back, sending him flipping towards the edge once more as the vulpine staggered to his feet, knowing it still wouldn't be enough to keep the large man down. He only had once chance...he couldn't fail now.

Fox staggered forward, watching Ganondorf carefully as he approached...

Suddenly, the dark warlock spun to the side, grabbing a bomb-omb in the process and flipping around, throwing the bomb straight at Fox's face. Fox's eyes widened, he had no time to react as he brased himself for impact, his right hand instinctively pressing a button on his headpeice..

A blue sheild activated around him, pulsing violently as the bomb-omb hit it, sending it flying right back at Ganondorf! Ganon's eyes widened as the bomb slammed into him, sending him skittering across the battlefield and off the edge, sending him crashing to the ground off the battlefield as the crowd absolutely ERUPTED into cheers!

"**UNBELIEVABLE! FOX WINS! FOX WINS! FOX WINS!**"

As the images on the barrier faded, Fox looked out to the screaming and cheering fans, a small smile on his face as he stumbled a little, before finally passing out from exhaustion.

Falco rushed into the battlefield, climbing onto it and lifting Fox up carefully as medics approached. Falco helped load Fox onto a stretcher, his smirk a mile wide.

"You bastard, you had me sweating for a moment there. Damn good job, Fox...chalk one up for the underdog."

Ganondorf staggered up on the outside, looking around in shock. He...he'd lost! How the hell did that puny little vulpine manage to beat him! He stared in shock, holding his head in his hands.

Link...how the fuck would we get to fight him now! How could he kill a man in a tournament he was no longer apart of! Ganondorf growled...he had persuasive ways, maybe he could 'convince' the CEO of the Smash Brothers Corporation to book a little match...

And then, he heard it. The fans were joining together in a little song for Fox's victory, a song that pissed Ganondorf off to no end.

"**_NA NA NA NA...HEY HEY HEY...GOODBYE..._**"

"SHUT...UP!" Ganondorf roared, purple energy flaring around him as he stormed off the battlefield, recklessly shoving aside a medic and sending him into the barrier. Fox wasn't the only one who would need medical attention, it seemed.

Link chuckled, watching Ganondorf. Idiot, he's being a little baby. Lord knows how 'fearsome' he'd still be if he acted this way everytime Link had beaten him.

Young Link however watched Ganondorf carefully, still aching from his fight with his older self. Something wasn't right...Ganondorf had a plan to take them out still. Young Link had to find out what...and he needed to find out quick. But how?

"Let's hear it for our final fighters of the day, KIRBY AND PICHU!" the announcer yelled, as the fans began to cheer and the women in the audience 'aww'd at the two cute little fighters. Kirby punched at the air a little, a determined look on his face as Pichu practiced a few quick electric shots, smiling happily.

"READY..."

Kirby and Pichu's eyes locked as they nodded to each other, offering the other a smile. Young Link stood up from his spot, nodding over to Link and Zelda and making a motion to the bathroom. They smiled and nodded as he walked offer, stopping by the hallway leading into the back that Ganondorf went through...should he really go through with this?

"...GO!"

Kirby and Pichu charged at one another, as at that very moment Young Link made his decision...

* * *

**RESPONSES TO THE FANS:**

_SquirrelMoose Cometh writes:_ You're out of school already? Lucky. Anyway, I can't wait for this next fight! Next to the Link fight, it's the one I've been looking forward to the most. And for my prediction: Gannondorf. Easy. Update soon so I can see if I will have cause for celebration or sadness (okay, maybe just to see if I'm right).  
-** Indeed, school's out and I'm loving it! And as far as your prediction...well, looks like you were wrong! I know, I was shocked as hell too, but Fox pulled off a VERY close win.**

_Ghost of Darkness678 writes:_ I have been reading this fanfic for some time now, and sadly I have never even once reviewed. I am sorry about that. This is a good story and I hope to see who wins the tournament. Personally I'm hoping either Link, Fox, or Falco wins. I shall review in the future but until than I shall hide in the ever protecting darkness. Goodbye.  
- **It's quite alright, you're reviewing now aren't you:) Anyway, glad to see you're enjoying the story and, by the looks of things, your three picks to win are off to good starts!**

_Anters writes...alot, holy crap OO. Nevertheless, he writes:_ Okay, just read your ENTIRE story in one reading (yeah, it is pretty captivating.) I only have one little thing that kind of bugs me. It is WONDERFULLY creative that you let the game decied the winner, but at the same time, it is a little disappointing. Let me elaborate, I mean, certain computer players are better so it is easy to guess which characters are going to win. I knew Yoshi, Pickachu, Jigglypuff, Ness, and Mr. Game & Watch were going to lose because in the game they are pretty weak as computers. So, I think that is really the only thing that kind of turned me off about this. I can already see who the winners are, but some were a little surprising, such as Zelda, Peach, Y. Link and so on. Anyways, I like the story, the plots are good except for the typical 'to much Mario Bros.' and 'Not Enough Kirby, Ice Climbers, etc.' and stuff, but I understand how to many character interactions kinda screw with the story, lol. But, I congratulate you for making a nice story, good plot, enough angst, and moderate fight scenes. Anyways, I shall indeed add this to Author Alert and Facorite Stories on my account, and await future chapters. Nice job. -Anters-  
- **I love lengthly reviews, they make me happy, lol. Anyway, believe it or not...in SSBM, ANY computer player could beat each other except Jigglypuff. Yoshi's been known to beat the crap out of people, same with the Pikacrew, Ness and G&W. It's really all about the luck of the draw and how the computer plays that determines who'll win. As far as lack of character involvement...I'm trying! xD I can't add everyone into the mix right away, but by the end of the story I'm hoping that EVERY character has a story of their own in this thing. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**

Remember when I said I liked this chapter and you'd see why? Because the computer up and proved me wrong again! I honestly thought Ganon had this match simply because of his power strikes, but Fox was too fast and went for weapons very often, giving him an advantage and letting him win with only one life left! A surprising twist, and now Fox advances forward.

Still no-one participating in the contest...'tis sad :(

C'mon! I'd love to see what you all think is the answer! The next update'll come Friday night, stay tuned!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Kirby VS Pikachu**


	22. Kirby VS Pichu

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Gah, waaaaay too much things coming up short notice over here! Sorry for the delay folks, took longer then I expected but here's your update!

**Chapter 22: Kirby VS Pichu**

* * *

"Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins kicked on as Pichu struck first, driving his head into Kirby's circular form as sparks flew about from the young Pokemon. Kirby stumbled back, shocked as Pichu hopped back up, unleashing several quick electric shocks into Kirby, stunning the pink little guy. 

Pichu charged in, leaping into the air and flipping slightly, charging itself up and unleashing a vicious thunderbolt, shocking itself and...the ground.

Kirby rolled out of the way of the attack, leaping into the air and puffing up, flying up to Pichu and delivering a spinning kick to drive the young Pokemon hard into the ground.

Not done, Kirby leaped back up and whipped out his sword, twirling a little and falling to the ground violently, spiking the sword into the ground and unleashing a blast of wind at Pichu, hitting it and knocking it back across the battlefield.

Pichu hunkered down, keeping it's footing and managing to struggle towards Kirby, sparks flying from it's cheeks. It charged towards Kirby, going for another headbutt...

And Kirby opened his mouth.

Pichu's eyes widened as it tried to land before it was too late, but therein lied it's problem. It WAS too late, as Kirby began sucking in air and, inevitably, Pichu as well.

Kirby walked a little, seeing an activated bomb-omb approaching and spitting Pichu out at it, feeling the powers of the young Pokemon transferring into him as Pichu slammed into the bomb-omb, shooting high into the air.

Kirby grinned, leaping into the air and flying high, watching Pichu slowly fall towards the ground once more...

Kirby let loose a small electric charge, shocking the young Pokemon and stunning it long enough for Kirby to hover above it, closing his eyes and turning himself into a brick!

As Kirby plummeted down, Pichu was nearing impact with the ground. In a last ditch effort to avoid hitting the ground hard, Pichu performed his agility attack upwards, hoping to latch onto Kirby.

He got the brick instead.

Pichu looked on, confused, before grinning and hopping a little into the air as Kirby hit the ground hard, quickly turning back into his normal self.

Confusion was evident on the pink ball's face, where'd that Pichu go?

_The sound of something falling.._

Kirby looked up just in time to have Pichu land on his head, erm...well, body rather. Pichu let out a scream as he called down a thunderbolt. Panicking, Kirby rolled to the side, avoiding the attack as Pichu performed ANOTHER. Rolling around quickly now, Kirby tried valiantly to get Pichu off of him while avoiding it's attacks.

Neither of them saw the approaching bomb-omb.

Neither of them heard the crowd's warning chants.

Neither of them felt very good when they hit the bomb and it exploded.

The firey explosion sent the both of them flying through the air in opposite directions due to their positioning. Both flew clear over the stage, approaching ever faster towards the barrier. Pichu reacted first, gritting it's teeth and performing a beautiful double jump in mid-air, using it's agility attack to try to reach the stage.

Kirby did his own double jump, puffing up and flying towards the battlefield as well. it was a matter of who could last longer, who could reach the stage at this point.

Kirby felt himself falling and panicked, he was out of air! Letting out a gasp, he tried to get in more air but to no avail. The edge of the battlefield passed before his eyes as he shot out his arm, reaching out for it...

Pichu appeared feet away from the ledge, reaching out as far as it could as well..

Inches away for Kirby, half a foot for Pichu now...

And in that final second, it was all over.

Kirby's hand firmly grabbed the ledge as Pichu fell, hitting the ground hard and rolling, holding it's small stomach in pain and panting a little. The images faded as the crowd cheered and Pichu let out a dissapointed groan, it's eyes lowering.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, KIRBY WINS! PICHU FAILED TO MAKE IT BACK ONTO THE STAGE!**"

Kirby let himself drop to the ground, smiling and waving to the fans as he walked around the battlefield to thank Pichu for the match. Pichu's friends were all ready coming out; along with the large, menacing form of Mewtwo.

Kirby gulped a little, approaching. Pichu looked over at Kirby and smiled a little.

"Pi...pi pichu pi..." it said, offering a larger smile.

Kirby tilted his head, confused.

'_He said, thank you for the good fight._' the voice of Mewtwo called, seemingly from the air itself. Kirby jumped a little and Mewtwo's expression softened only slightly.

'_I'm psychic._' he explained through thought, Kirby nodded and smiled, holding it's hand out to Pichu to help it up.

The crowd cheered and aw'd as Kirby rose Pichu's hand in the air, the both of them happily celebrating along with pichu's friends. The only one to have made it through was Mewtwo, who watched on in amusement. Even after all of them had lost...they didn't let it change their happy-go-lucky attitudes.

If Mewtwo had lips, he'd actually be smiling now.

'_Good job, all of you..._' he thought, turning and floating away from the battlefield as they followed, smiling as the crowd continued to cheer.

"What a show of sportsmanship by Kirby! Let's give them all a round of applause!"

The crowd roared with approval as the announcer could somewhat be heard over the PA System clapping as well.

"Well everyone...this concludes Round One for the day! We hope you've all enjoyed yourselves, please come back tommorow for Round Two! It's going to be a stacked card, ladies and gentlemen, you can't afford to miss it!"

The fans continued to cheer as many of them began to get up out of their seats, leaving the arena. A picture perfect ending for the first round, everything seemed to be going just fine...

...but the backstage world proved a different story. _Especially for Young Link._

* * *

**RESPONSES TO THE FANS:**

_SquirrelMoose Cometh writes:_ Dang. Now one of my favorite characters is gone! Let's see...all I have left are Link, Roy, and (as evil as it may seem) Bowser. Okay, I'm going to try again at predicting: Kirby! I don't why. Maybe because he doesn't kill himself. Update soon, because with only three more days of school for me, I'll be really bored!  
-** Well there was ONE point in the battle where Kirby slipped up and actually killed himself with the brick attack...Pichu was trying to get back in and Kirby randomly did that, which confused the crap out of me xD. But he came back and won so hey! Looks like you predicted true :)**

_anonymous writes:_ awesome story, for some reason i used to think the cloaked figure was Cloud strife but i went back and saaw you called him M.  
-** Noooooope! Only former Nintendo/current Nintendo characters are going to be used! This means anyone that was ever featured on a Nintendo game could be a candidate for those cloaked figures!**

_Anters writes:_ See THAT was a better fight for me, the underdog won! I like that! And I like to see Ganon kinda good nuts over it (well, not great choice of words, but you know what I mean, lol.) Really, that is all I have to say, except I'm pretty glad I happened to be bored enough during the summer to find this story! It is REALLY good, and I'll review you at the next chapter, you can count on that! And, GO KIRBY! -Anters-  
-** :) thank you very much, and I'm glad you've found my story as well! I thought Ganon going nuts over it wuld be a nice touch too, lol.**

_Anonymous (With a capital A this time, no lowercase:P) writes:_ Yay! I'm glad Fox won. All I still have to say is... GO KIRBY! WIN! WIN! NOT JUST THAT MATCH, WIN THE TOURNAMENT! Please...CPU kirby...  
-** Well, CPU Kirby atleast won that match! Let's see if it'll go on to win the rest:)**

_luigifan2234 writes two things...but we'll take the second, so he writes:_ AAGH Friday night has come and gone and no update in sight! I MUST see kirby beat pichu! PLEASE update sonn, and...GO KIRBY!  
-** >> I sowwy, like I said...caught up in mucho stuffo.**

_gfbnn writes:_ good good but what does the song these words have to do with it? but good  
-** Well, I generally include songs on there to let the reader know what I was listening to while writing, so that if they have that song they can listen to and connect with the battle better. I typically try to make the battles match the selected song ;**

_Rayeli writes:_ YES, FRICKIN YES! Fox won! does a happy dance Since you looked to the game to see who would win I gave up hope for Fox, thinking he wouldn't win cp VS cp against a strong heavyweight OO But that totally caught me by suprise. Ah, the story is still going as awesome. Each battle holds a bit of suprise in it...it's great to see how well the story is written. Never have I read a fanfic that's kept me in so much excitement :D As for the shady characters...possibly the metal versions of two of the smashers (mario & luigi)? I shall find out.  
-** Trust me, it was a shock to see Fox win as well. I try to be impartial, but when he DID beat Ganondorf I leapt out of my seat in shock and started going "YES! YES! GANON GOT BITCHED, HOLY SHIT!" XD**

_LegoMan727 writes:_ I should have been reviewing this a long time ago. It is nice to see a tournament fic where it is actually fair. Although I am sad that Pikachu lost, I can tell that this is all random. This fic is amazing. Keep up the good work. (And I don't know who the guys are, but I suspect the Him figure 1 refers to is Master Hand)  
-** Glad to have made a reader/reviewer out of you:3 I'm getting a larger fan base with every update! **

_Ei47 writes:_ Good story! i just read it all in one and i hope you update soon. Kirby will win definetly! Propably! hopefully...anyways, i want to see samus win the tournament  
-** Well Kirby won, Samus is still in and though it wasn't soon I have updated...so all in all I ope I've made you a happy reviewer! ;**

_Max Fuchs writes twice, but on the second one he writes:_ What music was playing!  
-** Awww crap, I knew I forgot something...okay, here you go: Marth VS Pikachu was "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana, and Link VS Young Link was "Angel's Son" by Sevendust.**

_Sarcasm writes:_ I KNOW who the two "mysterious peopple" are. C'MON! It's so obvious! Megaman and Zero much? It first became obvious when Mega said to "call him M". Yeah.Blue plasma gun, green sword, and a bit of red armor later, no doubt in my mind. On to what I think of the fanfic...very good. I was planning to submit a fanfic soon. Would be cool. But I doubt it'll compare to yours. Heck, even if you replaced all the video game characters with average Joe Schmos and Mary Sues, this would be an awesome story! Good job.  
-**Awww that's awesome! I'm glad you're getting into the fic so much! And thanks for participating in the little contest by the way! I'm getting some interesting answers thus far, it'll be fun to see what else sprouts up over time!**

_Bunzi2k5 writes:_ The 2 cloaked figures, are most likely MegaMan and Zero. The plasma cannons, the green sword... has to be the pair. Too bad they're Capcom rather than Nintendo... Zero would own in SSBM. Yatta! Fox advances! He's the most awesome character in the game IMHO. And for your story, totally awesome! Although I've never liked the thought of a Samus + Falcon pairing, they do work well in a 2 on 2 battle... almost as good as a Luigi and Ness pair. Which brings me to another question, will you be sporting some 2v2 matches?  
-** Wow, two of the same guess one after another! As far as the 2v2...I've actually contemplated it, and in all honesty I'd say that anything's possible at this point!**

_ShebytheDogDemoness writes:_ Honestly, I think that Samus and Captain Falcon are the cloaked figures, but I haven't a clue, really. I was trying to work on a SSBM fic, but I have notoriously bad history with online fanfiction archives, so I didn't. I hate this. Well, I think that you keep everyone in-character really well, but I still don't know what to percieve Marth and Roy as; competitive or stubborn, but it is only the beginning. I think that Zelda, Link, Marth and Roy are all awesome characters, but I think that anyone with the will to win can. I would encourage no Marth/Zelda pairings, since most of those stories would blow Link off. Link is my fave character, after all. Gosh, there's so much to say, anyway, I like your story and hope that you will continue. Signed, Sheby  
-** Haha, I have a bad rep around too for not finishing stories, but this is one I whole heartedly intend on finishing. My past experiements have been with Final Fantasy games, so this is a welcome change. The only other successful fic I have is a two chapter KND fic, lol.**

_ShadowHawkX3 writes:_ Wow. Simply put, wow. Never have i seen a story so well-put together, along with real matches to determine the outcome! And with a real plot! It'd be amazing to see this story's chapters go to the hundreds! (Big dreams!) ()  
-** Oooooh big dreams indeed! I could see it happening at this rate too, considering the ammount of chapters the first round took, plus how many post-round will take...if you add that with the upcoming rounds, it very well could top 100:)**

_Lacto3.1415 writes:_ Another great chapter. Wasn't sure who would win, so nothing really surprising:P OMG, I cannot wait for the battle between Pichu and Kirby:D  
-** I really hope it was worth the wait ;;**

_CucumberPickles writes:_Migod! That was so good! Seriously, though, I'd never expect Ganondorf to lose to Fox but, expect the unexpected, huh? But still, I thought that maybe you would've made it so that Ganondorf wins so that he can go against Link... Looks like you something much more clever and interesting up your sleeve, huh? All the more better, than! We need more creative minds like yours!  
-** That should be the motto of this fic, xD "Expect the Unexpected". And as far as what I have 'up my sleeve'...well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see, huh? And don't worry...you'll see what I have planned muuuuuuch faster then you'd expect >>**

Again, sorry for the delay folks! Anyway, that's the end of round one and the post-round activities soon shall begin! Here's a little overview of the updates you guys will be getting during this story, by the way. On one hand you have the standard matches of the tournament, which are obvious and much needed updates. Then, you have backstage interactions during the round. Now...post-round/night-time interactions are pretty much where the biggest chunks of storyline take place.

Oh yeah, here's where alot of character's stories are built up. I'm going to be focusing on major plotlines this round, while adding a bit of story to characters thus-far unused. Keep in mind, there's still going to be some getting overlooked for this time, but they won't be overlooked throughout the diary, you can trust me on that. I'm doing my best not to sell any characters short here :)

**NEXT CHAPTER: Flashbacks And Grave News**

* * *

**HIDDEN EASTER EGG UPDATE: The Ultimate Challenge**

Young Link sighed, he actually had to go to the bathroom. Finding it hard to stand still properly he made his way to the bathroom, there would be no way he could track Ganon properly if he couldn't even stay still.

Young Link went about his business, afterwards washing his hands and making his way out of the bathroom. However, what he thought would be a quiet walk back to his group turned different, much different.

A cloth covering his nose, struggling...struggling...

Darkness.

"I wonder what's taking Young Link so long? Surely it doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom, does it?" Zelda asked in a proper, concerned voice. Link was suspicious, something didn't feel right. He motioned for Zelda to follow him as he stood, walking towards the corridor Young Link went down.

Zelda felt a cool chill in the air and shivvered, closing her eyes and transforming herself into Sheik, her body covered in the suit now. Link brushed some hair out of his eyes, his hand on his sword's handle. Slowly and steadily he moved...

And then he heard a scream.

Link spun around, yanking forth his sword and instantly readying himself for battle, only to see Zelda with a sword pressed against her throat. Not just any sword either...

_YOUNG LINK'S!_

Link's eyes widened in shock, what was going on! Why would his younger self..this made no sense! Link took a step forward, his foot brushing against something. He looked down and gasped, seeing the frail form of Young Link, unconcious, bloody and bruised.

"Greetings, Link.." a dark voice called from behind Zelda. Link felt his grip tighten on the sword as his blood began to boil, his breathing becomming erratic with rage as he watched the form of Ganondorf slowly push Zelda forward, sword still agaisnt her throat. There was nothing she could do, one false move and she could inadvertantly slit her own throat, there was no escape...

"I do believe you witnessed the fluke win that the vulpine had over me, yes? And I also believe you realize why I came here in the first place, to face you and destroy you. Now...I could easily do that right now, I have the ability. In a mere second I could easily kill your precious Princess Zelda, as I all ready have beaten your younger self to a pulp. It's that easy for me, Link...but I wont."

Link's eye twitched as he held his swordd tight, a low growl escaping his throat.

"That's right Link, get mad. Get angry. Get so pissed off that all of your moves become erratic and unbalanced, so that I may kill you and take over Hyrule once and for all. You've been a thorn in my side for too long, Link...I should just end it all here and now. But I want to savor it, I want to end you in a manner I can better enjoy. Which is why I'm demanding, Link, that we have ourselves a little 'match'."

Link glared at him suspiciously as Ganondorf grinned, laughing darkly.

"A match to the _death._"

Zelda froze, staring at Link with pleeding eyes. If she had the ability to she would shake her head no, but to do so would mean death for her, her throat so pressed against the blade.

"You and I, Link. One on one, out there on that battlefield. A little prelude to the finals, perhaps. No ring outs. No weapons. We will be _trapped_ in there, with no escape, until only one man is left alive. Do you accept, Link? Or shall I just end you here and now?"

Link remained silent, glaring at Ganondorf with hate and malice in his eyes. Ganondorf merely grinned, pressing the blade just a little bit tighter against Zelda's throat, a very small trickle of blood starting to fall down the suit. Link's eyes widened.

"Choose now, Link...you have 3 seconds."

"ONE..."

Link closed his eyes, turmoil raging in his mind.

"TWO..."

Slowly, he sheathed his sword and looked up at Ganondorf in defeat, nodding his head yes. Ganondorf grinned and pulled the sword away from Zelda, shoving her forward into Link's arms and dropping the sword, kicking it next to Young Link's fallen form.

"I'll see you out there on the final day, Link. I expect you bring your best, because there is no way you're going to win now." Ganondorf turned away, walking into and dissapearing in the darkness once again.

"Link..." Zelda whispered, wiping the blood from her throat and looking down at Young Link. "We...we need to get him to the medics, quickly. He's been beaten badly by Ganondorf, I think Ganon used chloroform on him, I smelt a faint trace of it on Ganon's hands."

Link nodded, leaning down and lifting Young Link into his arms carefully as Zelda lifted the sword, her eyes lowered. Link held Young Link over his shoulder now, placing a gentle hand on his Princess' shoulder. She looked up at the silent warrior for some sort of hope, some sort of sign that everything would be all right. She wasn't worried about her safety, she knew she could easily give Ganondorf a fight he wouldn't ever forget...she was just concerned for Link's younger self's safety.

"He will be alright." Link spoke, sending chills down Zelda's spine as her eyes widened in amazement. Link...he actually, _finally_ spoke?

The two's eyes locked as Link's softened and a slight smile formed on his features. Link gently walked off with Young Link as Zelda followed closely, sword in hand. She shook her head in amazement, smiling softly. Sometimes Link truly amazed her, and this time was no exception.


	23. Flashbacks And Grave News

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** These next two updates will be the last for two weeks folks, as I'll be heading out on vacation until the 31st! So this means you get two updates in the span of this week to make up for the sudden two-week loss, which...well, to be honest, I suppose it's not much different from the normal wait, huh? Sorry about the delays, really I am ;

**Chapter 23: Flashbacks And Grave News**

* * *

Her expression was soft and gentle, yet could easily show the pain she'd gone through. Her face was a rosey peach color, no longer the slight pale it had been earlier in the day from bloodloss. 

Peach seemed to be on the track back to getting well again, and Mario was still by her side. He held her hand gently, rubbing his thumb over her hand. He had been given permission to stay with her through the night rather then go back to the hotels. Luigi had already left, and a million thoughts were swarming in Mario's mind from the encounter.

_"Hey'a bro.." Luigi whispered, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Mario smiled sadly, nodding his head. _

"Hey'a Luigi." he whispered, staring down at Peach's unmoving face.

"I heard you'lla be'a staying tonight'a...you take care, okay'a? If you'a need me you know'a how to get'a to me..."

Mario nodded softly, looking over his shoulder now. Luigi was starting to walk away, his head lowered. Mario bit his lower lip before making up his mind, calling out to his younger brother.

"Luigi! Hold on'a...I..I want'a to tell'a you something." he sighed, rubbing his temples lightly. His brother turned with a confused look on his face, but Mario didn't pay it mind. He knew the rumors, he wanted to settle things with his brother for once...it was time to say the truth.

"Brother'a...you and'a I have fought alongside'a each other all of our'a lives. For so'a long...people'a have'a said you'vea lived in'a my shadow. People'a who don'ta know'a what goes'a on between'a us. Luigi...everything'a I've done, I couldn'ta done'a it without you. You'vea...you'vea been there'a for me when no'a one else could. I appreciate'a that, brother'a, I might not'a even be here'a today if'a it weren't for you. You'rea not in my shadow'a, Luigi...you'rea my equal."

Luigi stood frozen in his spot, eyes widened slightly. His brother heard the rumors...and he just dismissed them all right before him. Luigi smiled slowly, he never doubted his brother but the idea of Mario really holding him down always got to him...and now his brother said the truth.

"T-thank'a you, Mario.." Luigi whispered. Mario nodded and smiled back, as Luigi turned towards the doorway, stepping to it and stopping, placing his hand on the frame.

"If...If'a you'a ever still need'a my help, I'lla always be here'a for you bro...always'a." Luigi said, giving Mario a thumbs up over his shoulder before leaving the room. Mario smiled softly, looking back over at Peach's face.

Mario sighed at the memory, squeezing Peach's hand a little and closing his eyes.

Three figures stood in the doorway, they had seen what occured between Mario and Luigi earlier, and they were watching Mario now. Looking to each other they nodded, walking off. As they reached a hallway nearbye the shortest one spoke.

"Hey guys? Exactly when do we plan helping the poor dude anyway?" he said. The two figures looked to each other and sighed. The first spoke up.

"He's going to have to face his battle with Bowser on his own until Bowser joins the enemy. Which reminds me, I need you to send a status report to the others. We have some hacking to do, we NEED to find out where he's going to strike..."

The short one nodded, crossing his arms. "All right then...let's hear it."

The second figure turned, wisps of his long blonde hair brusing against the back of his large metal boots.

"**Master Hand and his brother, Crazy Hand, are recruiting an army.** They won't be stopped easily, and with the number of people we have allied with us I doubt we'll be able to face him. He's gathered some of our enemies together, and with that fucking professor and doctor working together he'll probably have some highly advanced technology." he said, frowning. The short one froze.

"DOCTOR! You mean that bastard is working for him too!" he said, eyes wide.

"Indeed." the first figure said, "What's more is he's probably going to try to get Bowser and Ganondorf in on this. We're suspecting that he also may get a particular enemy of Samus Aran's in as well. Currently, he has a very strong army...and if he strikes in the finals like we think he will, then the army we have now won't stand a chance. We NEED new recruits...and we need you to pass along the info. Get EVERYONE to find a person to join, we'll be doing the same. We have our eyes on some of the smashers in the tournament, so it should only be a matter of time before our army matches his in strength."

The short one nodded, getting ready to take off. "All right guys, I'll get to work. I'll try to get two of my buds in on this too, maybe they'll be able to help out."

The two figures nodded to the shorter one. "Good luck." the second said simply.

The short one gave a thumbs up and smirked, "Since when do I need luck?" he said with a laugh. "You just remember our deal, I want those beauties ready by the time I get back!" he said, licking his lips.

In an instant, the short one took off running to relay the message in such a fast manner that the rubber from his shoes actually left a trail across the ground as dust kicked up behind him.

Poor janitors, they're in for a rough night.

"What was it, exactly, that he wanted us to get for him again?" the second figure asked as they walked down the hallway. The first shrugged and sighed a little, shaking his head.

"_Something about chilli dogs, and I don't even know how to cook._" he replied.

The two chuckled and teleported off in bright flashes of light, leaving the hallway silent once more. The silence was calm, almost eerie.

Something the staff back at the Smash Hotel were probably wishing they could have right about now.

* * *

**POST-CHAPTER NOTES:** Oh you damn right, my loyal fans...I just threw a SWERVEball in your direction! There are now THREE mysterious figures...and the 'thing' that Samus saw earlier on has been revealed! War is brewing in the Smash Arena...and lord only knows what will happen next. Don't you just LOVE it when a storyline comes together! 

**RESPONSES TO THE FANS:**

_Max Fuchs writes:_ Anime sweatdrop Oh goddesses, not the Link muteness factor again...I am slightly hyper at the moment. I bet one of the cloaked figures is Raine Sage from Tales of Symphonia, and the other is Zelos Wilder from Tales of Symphonia...so sad...so very sad...  
-** Yeah...the Link muteness factor is a bitch to work with, but I HATE it when other stories have him chatting up a storm with everyone. The guy's a silent brooding type...and I'm keeping him that way, while slowly working to build up his character to a point where he WILL talk, which would make things easier.**

_SquirrelMoose Cometh writes:_ YES! KIRBY WINS! HAPPY DAY! Ahem...sorry. Just had to get that out of my system. As for the cloaked guys, they are...um...Alright, I got no idea! Everyone claims it's Megaman and friend (Zero or something), but I'm not so sure. As for the next match, DIE CAPTAIN FALCON! I HOPE MEWTWO BEATS YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP! Sorry, but I really don't like him. Hopefully Link gets out ok, as he is one of my favorites. That was a long review indeed. Update soon, please!  
-** Captain Falcon actually is the luckiest guy in the whole damn tournament...by drawing the BYE, he's automatically in the Semi-Finals, which is where the spot opens for him to fight. Either the Semi's or the Quarter's actually, not quite sure...I'll have to check the tounament brackets. But yeah, he's the only one that has to fight like, maybe three times max...he got off easy, lol./b> **

_Anters writes:_ Well... that was... unexpected! Which is one of the many things I like about this FanFic. So glad Kirby won, he is one of my favorite Smashers! I'm looking forward to more back stage action in the coming chapters. Quick question, do you have an plans with Yoshi in the near future? Just wondering, if you don't, it is okay, just he is my favorite, lol. Anyways, hope you update quicker! Having us wait is not kewl, lol, only joking with you, TTYL. -Anters-  
**- Oh yeah, there's plenty of plans for Yoshi...but unfortunately, alot of characters stories won't begin to unravel until around late second round to early third, as alot of what I already have done needs a wee bit of build-up ; **

_Anonymous writes:_ All right Kirby! As you may have guessed, Kirby's my fave character. Anyway, Link's kinda gambling here...although CPU Link always uses Hookshot and CPU Ganondorf always uses Dark Dive. Nice story.  
**- Oh yeah, Link vs. Ganondorf is going to be one hell of a battle later on. No weapons, just straight up one-on-one in the Final Destination stage...I seriously can't wait! And thanks for the compliment on the story**

_uigifan2234 writes:_ ...KIRBYWONKIRBYWONKIRBYWON! heh heh...yeah. great chapter as usual! The end was an exciting twist. Update soon!  
**- Glad you liked my little easter egg! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too...things are just gonna keep building from here**

_AxleTheRed writes:_ Sorry, but I have to say this. ZOMR KIRBY R TEH R0X0RZ!1!1ONE!1 I'd also like to point out that it would be Megaman X and Zero, as it makes the most sense.  
**- Wow! Kirby has quite the following here:D**

_superdave writes:_ wow. this story is great. i look forward to the next few chapters. keep up the good work. oh, and as for the "contest": Roy's killer is Megaman, and Morton's opponent was Zero  
**- Woohoo, I've got another fan! thanks for the review, and for guessing who you thought the figures were as well! Let's keep those guesses coming in!**

_AGDude writes:_ So it's on to Round 2! The battle scenes are cool, and the background story is quite interesting. I don't really have a favorite character to cheer on, but I always like to see who will win, as it is "based on a true story" in a sense. As for the mysterious characters, MegaMan and Zero do fit the description, but I'm still not for sure... Please continue!  
**- I'm seriously happy everyone's loving my fight descriptions, I was hoping they'd fit the game well :). I'd hate to just do a play-by-play report, so I always just write down the biggest moves and turning points in matches and slap them somewhere in my write-ups. Typically, I'll only slightly edit the way a smasher won their match, but whoever the computer has as the winner goes on:D**

_CucumberPickles writes:_ Wait, wah? Was that part after your review responds really supposed to be there? Or was I blessed and allowed to see part of the next chapter? Oh, wells... N'ways, that was really cool. And really, I never expected ganondorf to actually go out and beat up someone smaller than him! You certainely added a special twist to this story by adding in that challenge! I'm anticipating it already! You really do have alot of stuff up your sleeve!  
**- Oh LORD, Pickles...you have NO CLUE how much I have up my sleeves. You'd think I'd learn where my pockets were at this rate, as my sleeves are outright STUFFED :P.**

_ExuroFlamma writes:_ Wow...my com got put out of commision by a virus for two weeks and now im back and i like what i see...Not bad at all, great progress, didn't think fox would win coz link's his arch nemesis and all but quite a good ending. I'm a little put off by pichu losing but its expected, everyone things Pokemon suck in SSBM. That kinda attitude pisses me coz the general opinion is that Little Pokemon all are losers and only high, mighty and close to invincible on the pokemon scale legendaries like the omipotent mewtwo or the godly mew rock (sigh, so discrimnatory). See? I dun see anyone cheering for pichu in the reviews and Anters even mentions (sad fact there) that CPU jiggly is weak (TT poor jiggly, aint she cute?)The point is that if the CPU is weak, it needs a good, skillful player to make it strong, not be stirred about like peas in a garbage soup(Tsk, Gadoken King does this, Sad.) I like the plot, but try to ease up a little on the angsty Link and muderous mario bros. No comment on the cloaked figures, personally dun mind who they are. On the whole i'd grade you an 8/10 Oh well, keep it up. :)  
**- Well, as you can see...I still managed to find a way to work a Link/Ganondorf showdown despite the result! Now, Exuro...to be honest, I can understand why you'd be upset, but honestly there isn't much I can do about the results as it's all entirely up to the game. I'm not showing any favoritism in my matches because alot of my favorites have already lost, so I'm upset about them just as you are with the pokemon. However, my mindset isn't that the pokemon suck and Mewtwo is Godly...I just write things as they turn up. And also, I didn't realize Link was being angsty...I'd swear I've just kept him as silent as he should be. The Mario brothers storyline is a little twist I'm throwing on the whole age-old Mario/Bowser feud. As you can see, Luigi is defying what many think by staying by his brother's side...and that's not going unappreciated by Mario at all.**

_Numdenu writes:_ gasp OMG Link spoke!Lol,sry,he just doesn't in the games.Speaking of,I'm really hoping for some "Link-Zelda romance".And when Zelda is Sheik,please refer to her so.Sheik is the alter-ego of Zelda,not actually Zelda!Um...thaz all...U ROCK! P.S.-Luv the Easter-egg!  
**- Sheik is actually Zelda in disguise, so in a sense she's an "alter-ego" but not in the kind you're probably thinking of. Nevertheless, I generally refer to characters as they appear, which means that if Zelda turns into Sheik, you might hear someone who knows her calling her Zelda...but she'll be described as Sheik.**

_TheSuperFireBroz. writes:_ Hi, I just stumbled upon this, and I think I'll start at the very first chapter. The way you wrote this chapter makes the entire story seem very interesting, so I'll be sure to read the rest!  
**- :D Glad to have a reader in you, and I hope you enjoy all the other chapters you'll be reading!**

_Blissey writes:_ I've known who M and his friend were the very first chapter you introduced them as I'm a huge fan of their games. M is Mega Man X and his friend is Zero. I'm guessing the creature Samus saw during her match is Sigma. By the way, I love your fanfic. I was hoping Yoshi would win the entire tournament, but I guess that's impossible now. I just got done reading every chapter just now. I'll be waiting for an update.  
**- Woohoo! More guesses, more fans, and more people eagerly awaiting chapters! I'm gonna have to pick up speed to please everyone, huh:D**

_Lacto3.1415 writes:_ sighPoor Pichu. I kinda was thinking he would lose because, as a CPU, he is pretty bad. But, I will always support Pichu, the "weakest" character in the game. Anyhows...well, I actually did like this chapter (the Easter-egg was the highlight of it:). Continue the gr8 work:D I totally agree w/ you ExuroFlamma. Lactopi/Lactopichu/Lacto3.1415  
**- I've always thought that Jigglypuff was the weakest as a CPU, but in the hands of a great player could easily be the deadliest character in the game. Really, the CPU's performance with a character varies everytime, but there's a majority of the time where certain characters are better then others...which is why I believe Fox beat Ganon--well, that and him constantly chucking explosives at him XD**

_Numdenu writes:_ w00t!  
**- !t00w?**

_Tim writes:_ Oh man! This story is friggin' awesome. So glad that Samus won. To be truthful, I wasn't really searching for this, but a real ssb tournament to enter. I thought this was something like that, but instead a fic, and I got so into it I read the whole thing. Prediction: in the end, it will be Samus and Cpt. Falcon. Keep goin', this is awesome.  
**- Your prediction might actually happen if Falcon lucks out with his matches and Samus keeps fighting as she has, but right now it's really still anyone's game. I'm really glad you're enjoying my story so much, and I hope this was a good chapter for you!**

Well everyone, I'll see you all in a few days with a new update...and then shortly after the 31st with another! Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter :)

**NEXT CHAPTER: **A Welcome Burden


	24. A Welcome Burden

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**   
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** And here's the other! I'm leaving Sunday morning, won't be back for two weeks...hope you guys can hold out! lol 

**Chapter 23: Flashbacks And Grave News**

* * *

Samus stepped through the hallways of the Smash Hotel, her mind filled with thoughts on the days events. She was in regular clothing, but to keep a little sense of mysteriousness amongst her fellow Smashers had put on a hoodie, the shadows from it covering her face. She could feel the eyes of a few of the staff on her, rolling her eyes. She all ready had her sights set, it's not as if any of them really had a chance. 

Most of them were just desperate guys out for a lay anyway. 

Samus sighed, stopping by one of the large windows in the hallway and looking out at the city streets below. Tonight was a beautiful night in the city, lights shining brightly and colors abound. The nightlife seemed quite exciting actually, she kind of wished to enjoy it. 

"Enjoying the view huh?" a voice called from beside her, she turned towards it with a smile as she recognized the voice instantly. 

"Yeah...you could say that." she replied kindly, as none other then Captain Falcon stepped over next to her to look down at the city below. 

"Kind of scary really...all of this is in danger from that fiend. But the funny thing is that I'm not all that worried, I truly think if anything happens we'll be able to take it out." Falcon said, tilting his head towards her with a smile. He wore dark sunglasses over his eyes, his own mystery staying in tact as well. 

"I agree...if he was anything like he was when we fought him last time then I'm fairly sure he won't be too much of a problem." 

Falcon placed his hands into his pockets, looking up at the bright moon in the sky. Dreams of racing to the skies, the adrenaline from the tracks coming back to him. For a brief moment he almost felt like a child again, as he became excited from the prospect of racing again. He chuckled softly to himself, before looking down at the city below once more. 

"Say...would you like to go hang out tonight? It's a pretty nice night out, probably some great clubs and bars open. I'd love to catch up on old times as well, what do you say?" he asked, staring at the city for a few more moments before looking over at her. 

Though he could not see it through the shadows, Samus was smiling broadly. 

"Sure thing, I'd be glad to go." she said, and the two nodded and began their way through the hallway towards the elevators. 

As they entered them the silence was almost uncomfortable for the two, but neither knew of what to talk about. Finally, however, Samus allowed one thought in particular to be spoken through words. 

"Hey Falcon...when we do face off against it...what if the odds are too much? What if one of us fails to beat him and leaves the other alone?" she asked, tilting her head curiously. 

Falcon blinked in shock, Samus Aran even CONSIDERING defeat! 

"This is a suprise, I'd never think you would consider losing to anything Samus..." he said in disbelief. Samus chuckled lightly. 

_I suppose that's what love does..._

"In any case, don't worry about it. It won't happen, but if I have to protect you from it because you can't fight any longer, then so be it. It will be a welcome burden to take." he said as the elevator doors opened. They stepped out onto the bottom floor, heading towards the front doors as Samus felt her smile broaden. 

"As it would be for myself." she said softly, stepping along with Falcon. 

Off in the corner of the room, Mr. Game & Watch smiled softly as he watched the two go through the front doors. Turning away he hobbled down the front lobby, chuckling in his own pixelated way. 

'_Ah, young love._' he thought to himself, fond memories of the Flat Zone filling his mind. 

Little did he know how much was blooming about him. _Or for that matter, how much violence was as well._

* * *

**PLANNING AHEAD**

"Bowser carried his beating too far, I would say. This is why I offered my support to the Mario Brothers, but it appears they will be trying to keep things under control themselves. However, I'll do my best against this fire lizard in the second round nonetheless." 

Roy's voice sounded through the room gently, as he leaned against the wall watching Marth shadow-duel across from him. Marth grunted, turning towards Roy with a frown. 

"Are you done resting yet?" he asked, standing impatiently. Roy chuckled. 

"That anxious to fight, eh? So be it. However, I would like to get your thoughts on this scenario." Roy said as he stepped from the corner, pulling forth his own sword. The fact that the hotel had a rather large gym was helpful, and since it was empty the two were able to converse openly. 

Or so they thought. 

As Roy swung down with a feirce blow to catch Marth unaware and he lifted his sword to block, a voice roared through the gym. 

"AND ROY WITH A FEIRCE ATTACK!" 

Both fighters nearly jumped out of their skin, both getting into quick fighting stances and spinning around to the door, swords raised and ready. Their hearts were beating a thousand times a minute it seemed, as they stared at the source of their near-heart attack. 

The Ring Announcer? 

"Oh for the love of...will you get out of here!" Marth said, clutching at his chest as though about to keel over. The ring announcer laughed heavily, slapping at his knee and doubling over as Roy frowned a little but chuckled as well. 

"You little bitch, I'll have you know you almost caused myself and Marth to kill ourselves." Roy said with a smirk now, his frown fading. 

"Too good an opportunity to pass up. I'll leave you two be." The announcer said, leaving the gym. Roy and Marth shook their heads in disbelief, looking at one another. 

"Can you believe that guy?" Marth said with a chuckle. 

"Well, it did su--" Roy began, only to be cut off by the quick swing of Marth's blade. He ducked under and rolled behind Marth, only to have Marth backflip over his blade. 

"Trying to catch me off gaurd, you little sneaky asshole!" Roy laughed, spinning around as their blades clashed together in a shower of sparks. 

"You had asked of my thoughts on your scenario earlier.." Marth spoke calmly, twisting his blade around Roy's and lunging forward with it, as Roy ducked under the attack and slammed the blunt end of his blade into Marth's side, just as he felt the blunt end of Marth's sword smash into his shoulder. Both crumpled to the side but got back up, as Roy rubbed his shoulder lightly. 

"Yeah?" he said, lifting his sword to block Marth's next attack. The swords clashed once more as showers of sparks shot off in various directions. 

"I say you whip the thing's ass and to the Mario Brothers give the scraps." Marth said confidently, performing a quick Dolphin Slash which Roy managed to step back from, performing his own Blazer to catch Marth unaware. Both attacks clashed in mid-air, sending the two flying backwards across the gym from one another. Marth bounced off the wall as Roy landed on a pile of weights, wincing in pain. The two stood and smirked at each other from across the gym. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Roy said, lifting his sword. Marth did the same, nodding to Roy. 

"To victory." Marth said, as Roy laughed a little and nodded as well. 

"To victory, and Bowser's downfall." Roy added, as the two began to advance towards one another. 

Though his plan was set in stone at this point, Roy was still unsure of his abilities pitted against the overgrown turtle/dragon hybrid-esque creature. 

However one thing was for certain, his plans and the plans of King Koopa were undoubtedly different from one another's.

* * *

**THE MOST SINISTER PLAN**

Darkness. 

Utter darkness. 

The alleyways of the city tended to be that way. Filled with the vermon of the streets, littered with trash. Bums and vagrants everywhere and prostitutes galore. Drug Dealers, gang members...this was the downtown district of Smash City. 

The firey eyes of a monster hell bent on revenge glowed brightly in these darkened alleyways, alongside another pair of glowing eyes. These eyes glowed from the intensity and ferocity of his magic power and determination. Kamek and Bowser...two _very_ powerful entities. 

"Dad..." whispered a voice from the darkness, as slowly a shadow advanced behind the silent King Koopa. "Dad, why are Morton, Roy and Wendy dead? What happened to them dad! What happened!" roared Ludwig Von Koopa, standing behind his father with tears in his eyes. 

"They fought for us all against Mario and died in their struggles, I just wish I was there to help when I could..." Bowser spoke softly, his voice dark with malice. 

"LIAR!" Ludwig spat, hearing his siblings gasp. Bowser snapped around, shooting his hand out and grabbing his own child by the throat, slamming him into the alleyway wall. 

"YOU..LITTLE...BRAT! DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Bowser roared, tightening his grip as he felt his son kicking violently, his eyes wide in fear. "I AM YOUR FATHER, I WOULD NOT LIE TO YOU!" 

Bowser tossed Ludwig aside, spitting on the ground in fury. 

"Honestly, Ludwig...it's as though you'd choose to believe the plumber over myself. He had the help of two cloaked figures to ruthlessly kill your siblings, slowly and painfully as they gave it all they had to defend us...and YOU show them NO respect!" 

Ludwig remained silent, his eyes darkening as a storm raged about in the intelligent Koopa's mind. '_You ARE lying...Mario isn't responsible...none of them are. This was your doing..._' 

"Silence, Ludwig." Kamek spoke softly. "Do not tempt us to destroy you. We need not the plumbers corruption in our ranks." 

"There will be no more death with my children, damn it!" roared Bowser. He, of course, did not hear Ludwig's thoughts. 

"But sir..." Kamek began, only to be cut off by Bowser's feirce glare. 

"There will be no questioning of my authority...what I say goes and all of you who disobey will be punished. Now get some rest for the morning...when I return we will attack again before the tournament." he said, turning and walking away from the alleyway. Though busy city life continued on as if nothing ever happened, as the Koopa family looked at one another and Kalek dissapeared from sight, leaving a final glare towards Ludwig. 

All eyes were on Ludwig Von Koopa...his siblings staring in wonder at his bravery in the face of their father. Or perhaps, stupidity. 

"Whatever you're hiding from us, dad...I _will_ find out." Ludwig muttered darkly, "So help me, I will. Their deaths were senseless, and I know they were **your** doing." 

And so...the tides have turned.

* * *

**

TOUCH THE MOON

**

Samus and Captain Falcon were enjoying themselves quite alot on this night, as the city lights twinkled and danced about in an array of stroblights and flashy signs. Samus and Captain Falcon had even met up with Link and Zelda, who were enjoying themselves in one of the local pubs. Apparently, Young Link was off with those Pokemon creatures and the Ness child. 

It was an interesting night, to say the least. 

"So where do you want to go next?" Captain Falcon said, his grin a mile wide. Samus looked over to him and smiled, shrugging a little as if to say 'Wherever you want to go'. Falcon looked up at the moon once more, before his eyes brightened and an idea sprang to mind almost instantly. 

"Hey Samus," he began, turning to her and taking her hand. "In all your years of galactic bounty hunting...have you ever touched the moon?" 

Samus thought momentarily, frowning a little. It was strange...she hadn't ever even been on the moon before, she always was in deep space actually. 

"I can't say I have..." Samus began, only to feel herself lifted off the ground as Captain Falcon tightened his grip and leaped high into the air. He performed a double jump with her, before doing his spectacular Flaming Dive. He held Samus close, not finishing off the move as if it were an attack, but using it to propell them up onto a small house's roof. From there, he did another jump as Samus watched him curiously, eyebrow quirked. They finally reached the rooftop of a modest sized building, as the next one nearbye was a skyscraper. 

"Hold on tight, I've been saving this for a special occasion." Falcon said with a smile, rumaging through his pocket. Samus blinked in shock as he pulled out one of the Smash Stadium's motion censor bombs, placing it on the ground and pulling out a paper fan, smiling. 

"You ready?" he asked, Samus nodded and took the fan, and as Captain Falcon leapt into the air she threw the fan down with all her might into the bomb, the hard end of the fan striking it and the bomb activating in an instant, the explosion propelling the both of them through the air at incredible speeds. 

As the edge of the skyscraper came closer and closer, Samus and Falcon looked at each other with a grin. They began to slow in mid-air and Falcon grabbed ahold of the edge of the building, pulling the both of them up carefully. As they both stood atop the massive structure and looked out over the city, Samus felt a question brewing within her mind about Falcon's question. 

"Say...why did you ask if I've ever been to the moon, anyway?" she said, turning to him. Falcon smiled at her and looked up at the moon in the sky, before turning his attention back towards her with a broader smile. 

"I figured if you hadn't, I could atleast take you as close as I could." he said, shrugging a little. Samus let out a chuckle, this guy had grown incredibly sweet since they'd last met. Though his cockiness was still there, as was apparent in the Smash Hall earlier today. 

Captain Falcon walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her, staring down at the city below. 

"You know..." he began, squeezing her shoulder lightly, "If Master Hand ever does try to attack us...I don't think he could ever win." 

"How so?" Samus asked, looking at him with a certain sense of curiousness in her eyes. 

"When I'm with you...I feel invincible, I feel like there's nothing that could stop me. Not even Master Hand." 

He looked down at her with a half-smirk as Samus blushed brightly under the shadows of her hoodie, lowering her face a little and smiling. "Well...it's comforting to know I'm not the only one. We once made a great team, I don't think a single bounty ever escaped us." 

Captain Falcon grinned, chuckling, "I still remember the time those two animals tried to take our bounty though." 

"The ones from Corneria or whatever? Falco and Fox? Yeah, but atleast they turned out to be good guys." Samus said with a smile. Captain Falcon nodded before sighing however, looking back up at the sky. 

"It's...a shame though, that those outlaws killed that girl. The Falco fellow blamed it all on himself..." 

"He still does." Samus said, shaking her head, "I overhead Fox and him talking, but I think he's learning it wasn't his fault. Fox is quite the motivational speaker." 

Falcon laughed as a memory invaded his mind, a time where Fox literally threatened to shoot him in the face with his laser if he didn't get away from 'their bounty'. 

"Tell me about it..." he muttered, happy to be able to remember old times with Samus. 

However, down below the giant skyscrapers of the city, down in the sidewalks and slums of Smash City, two figures were remembering better times in the world...times where it's very existance wasn't in jeapordy by some floating hand, it's sibling and an army of warriors. 

The cloaked figures had certainly seen better days before them.

* * *

**

IS THE WAR AVOIDABLE?

**

"WAIT!" shouted a voice from the alleyway, as the cloaked figures turned quickly. Another figure rushed in, dust kicking up behind him like crazy. He skidded to a stop right in front of him, his red and white sneakers amazingly untarnished from all the treading. 

"Did you deliver the message?" the cloaked one on the left asked almost instantly, his blonde hair flowing out from under his cloak. The figure rolled his eyes, giving a thumbs up. 

"No problemo there man, but I just heard some news better then a chilli dog on Sunday morning! Well, maybe not as good, but you catch my drift. Listen up my man, got some unexpected changes goin' on. Seems like Master Hand's relying a little TOO much on Bowser's side joining him. Looks like one of his kids is rebellin', and if we can get him on our side then maybe Bowser will be a little reluctant to be fightin' family." the figure said, crossing his arms cockily over his chest. 

"Interesting...is there anything else, S?" 'M' asked. The figure blinked and gave the M an odd glance. 

"S? What the hell, did I ask for the one letter nickname, Mega-freako-chico?" the figure said with a smirk, but the other cloaked figure spoke up. 

"If our enemies our listening in, I'd rather we not reveal our identities to them." the figure said, looking over to his perplexed friend. 

"Mega...freako...chico?" M asked, giving the short one an odd glance through the shadows of his cloak. 

"Man, just shut up and hear this plan I got. Now listen, here's the deal...got some stories coming in from the gang. Sounds like two of them are willing to help me out, and I have that ol' Doc of yours in on helping us out with weapon supplies. 'course, his rival's workin' for the other side so we have no clue what to expect there, but we don't think it'll be anything nice. We think, however, that war could be avoidable." 

"What!" the cloaked figure said from the side, stepping forward as his yellow hair whipped to the side, his cloak nearly falling off to reveal a glimpse of a red helmet as he grabbed for the cloak to steady it. "The war is avoidable! Then why all the measures to fight it?" 

"Easy there man, here's the low down. Basically, _Light_ thinks we can track Master Hand through _Wily_, and by doing so launch an attack before he ever even gets his fingers off the grou--" 

"It won't work." M interrupted, sighing and shaking his head. "Though a good idea, Master Hand wouldn't keep Wily locked along with the rest of his troops. He'd keep Wily and anyone with the potential of being tracked far off from his base of operations. I'm not even sure Master Hand HAS a base of operations either, so we'll have to be carefull." 

"Damn." the short one said, snapping his fingers. "Well listen, I say we bust this stand before anyone gets suspicious, we've got alot of work in these coming days anyway. Alot of unexpected turns, that Ganon-freak might be joinin' the dark side too, but that was to be expected." 

"Indeed...but there are still many things left to be unexpected as well." the other cloaked figure said, closing his eyes, "And if there's one thing I've learnt with Master Hand...it's to expect the unexpected." 

"Then I guess that's what we'll have to do." M said, looking over at the short one. He shrugged and threw a thumbs-up with a grin. 

"Let's get to goin' boys, these coming days will be the toughest yet." the figure spoke darkly. The short one nodded and turned, speeding off down the alleyway as the two robots dissapeared in a bright flash. Nearbye, however, a figure stood in deep thought at the words he'd heard spoken by the three who hadn't even realized he was there. 

These figures unveiled to him...this 'war' still on...what did this all mean? For himself, for the others...for everyone! 

Donkey Kong frowned, whatever it meant...they would need his help. And if he knew one thing about his own family, there was plenty of help to give. 

**RESPONSES TO THE FANS:**

_Anters writes:_ Another good chapter, something I have come to expect in this fic. While I do have many thoughts at these hooded figures, I shall not type them unfourtunatley, as people will be all over me for saying them. All I can say is that I'm not really big into guessing who hooded people are, I'm more into the behind the scenes stuff, and the fights. Which, you are really good at, so keep it up! I'm looking forward to another update! Alright, -Anters-   
-** Well trust me, there's plenty of behind-the-scenes stuff to come:) Glad you're enjoying these updates, and I hope this one's enough to satisfy you for the two weeks I'll be away!**

_Bunzi2k5 writes:_ dude... Sonic the HedgeHog? whatever... He's cool. So are the freedom fighters (if they still go by that name) gonna join this war you envision too? Cool. That must be a big evil army, considering all of the robots from Dr. Ivo Robotnik plus the reploids... The good guys seem to be a little outnumbered... oh well... as long as the evil army doesn't get their hands on the T-Virus...The accent of the Mario brothers are starting to'a annoy'a me. Keep up the good work! Can't wait for the next chapter.   
-** The accent of the Mario brothers is a pain to work with, having to add the ever constant "'a" at the end of certain words and all...but it adds to the characters, as they DO have that accent there, you won't find Mario quoting perfect Shakespeare! lol**

_SquirrelMoose Cometh writes:_ So, Sonic and Megaman and one other guy are recruiting an army because Master Hand has one with Bowser, Ganondorf, and Ridley. Right, now I got things straight. When I saw the chapter title, I thought you killed off Peach or something. So it's good that you didn't. Okay. Until you update again!   
-** And now that I have updated, I do hope that you enjoyed it :). Little by little I'm revealing who the secret guys are...and during the second round I think I'll reveal several, but for now you guys got a taste of secrets via who's been unvealed this chapter :)**

_Blissey writes:_ I love this one! I especially like how you put Sonic in. He's the third secret character. I can't wait to see Falco vs. Fox, because I have a feeling they'll fight one another at some point in the tournament. I sure hope I'm right. Since Marth and Roy are my only favorites left, I'll be cheering for them!   
-** Well one thing's for certain: Some smashers have it easier then others it seems, but you still have to expect the unexpected. One thing I should point out to you readers: Even though some smashers are out of the tournament, it doesn't mean that they still won't fight in matches. When it comes to backstage confrontations that 'may or may not' occur later on...I'll still be letting the game decide :)**

_Numdenu writes:_ u st00pid peoplez!Mega Man and Zero aren't classic Nintendo characters:K Hm...I'm guessing the guy with the long hair is actually a girl,maybe Fire Emblem?I dunno.W00t!U Rock!Update soon,and enjoy your trip! P.S.-I wrote a story,and now that I've reviewed you,can you please review ME?   
-** To put it bluntly: If they've had a Nintendo game, they just might be the secret characters, or be featured in a later update. That means ANYONE who's been on a Nintendo game (Aside from games based on movies, or wrestling, or sports, etc.) could be in this story eventually. As far as your request to review: Sure thing! Just gimme some time, I've got this vacation coming up that I'll be leaving for tommorow, I barely had time to finish writing up this update tonight as I have to get ready...so if I do review, it'll more then likely be when I get back on the 31st :3**

_ShebytheDogDemoness writes:_ O.O Frick, Link almost always loses to Ganon cause he's so much lighter. $#&. I HATE GANONDORF! He's so annoying because so hard to get off the stage with Zelda (my second fave character). He's even HARDER to eradicate with people like Marth and Peach! But you know what's funny? Once I actually saw Peach wipe the floor with Bowser! It was so funny since I didn't have any items on! HA, TAKE THAT YOU OVERGROWN TURTLE! Another reason I hate Ganondorf - he's my brother's fave character while mine is his adversary. AND I ALMOST ALWAYS CREAM HIM! The last time we faced each other, it was in tournament mode and I was winning - and he turned off the Gamecube --#. Some people can be such sore losers. Oh, and I think that the thing that Samus saw in her fight was Ridley, known to some people as Dragon-Thing (or similar). She fights Ridley in the SSBM opening movies, doncha' know? Arigato for a great chapter (though I'm going to kill that Ganon one way or another), Sheby   
-** In my experience with the two, they actually seem to be pretty evenly matched, so it should be a good one. Peach and Bowser are the odd couple of the Smasher world for me...they always beat the crap out of each other, I've never once seen a close fight between the two. Sore losers with games suck xo. And arigato yourself for the review:)**

_SonicMarioFan00 writes:_ Hi! I'm back. Boy I haven't reviewed this story in a while. It was really surprising how Samus won, because you know I mostly root for the Mario characters. (Dr. Mario) Anyways nice story. I'll review the rest soon. :)   
-** Sweet, can't wait to hear what you've thought of everything up until now then:)**

_Ran writes:_ Well, I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark here and guess the three "Mystery figures". The one called "M" is most likely either Megaman X or just plain old Megaman, but I'm leaning more towards X for reasons I'm about to explain. The second figure, who killed Morton, is Zero from the "Megaman X" games. His beam sabre and blond hair references gave it away. Finally, and obviously, the last dude is the almighty Sonic the Hedgehog (Hail!). Did I get any of 'em right? Do I get a cookie? Oh, and keep up the excellant story telling. Though try to get Kirby and Donkey Kong in on the plot action a bit more. Nice to see Dr.Mario finally included in the actual fighting, most people tend to swerve him.   
-** As you could tell by that final update there...DK's getting some plot loving coming soon. Kirby's got some coming soon too hopefully, as I'm still doing all I can not to leave everyone in the dark. Kinda hard though with over 20 characters to work with, plus more you're adding in to mix things up ;;**

_Lan writ--whoah, Ran and Lan? Creepy coincidence, ne? Anyway, Lan writes:_ You finally updated! Whoo-hoo! Anyway...Crazy Hand and Master Hand? This is going to be fun. -- Anyway, I think that the two figures are Zero and Megaman X, and I KNOW that the short guy is Sonic the Hedgehog. It's so cool to see him around. To Numdemu: Megaman X and Zero may not be MADE by Nintendo, but all of the Megaman Games are on Nintendo platforms. And now that Sonic is in the mix (Sega character on a Nintendo platform), the point is kinda moot.   
-** Yep! It's just like I said: If they were on a Nintendo platform, they have a chance at being featured in my story:)**

_Gamer21 writes:_ Well, well, this story sounds promising. So many mysteries, so little time, and we also have a bit of mystery on our hands, don't we? I deduce that the three figures are Megaman, Zero, and Sonic the Hedgehog. At any rate. I would imagine that you update soon, because I want to see how it all turns out. Gamer21 P.S. Update now!   
-** Update hath been carried out, hope you enjoyed:) Oh yes, and this story is gonna be filled to the brim with mysteries :3**

_AGDude writes:_ Now it's clear, the mystery characters are Megaman X, Zero, and Sonic. If his speed and size didn't do it, that chilli dog comment proves it.:P Anyway, I'll be waiting for some more plot goodness in your next update.   
-** Plot goodness is fun! And this update had plenty :)**

_Max Fuchs writes:_ Ohh, nice... SONIC is one of the figures! Now THAT was unexpected. Moving on tot he other two...maybe Raine really IS one of them? Raine Sage that is...except she thinks she CAN cook...   
-** For as long as I've known these 'mysterious figures', I've yet to see them cook >>**

_Metal-sonicx writes:_ This truly is an nteresting story. I must, you are doing very well. One figure is Sonic, and the other two are Megaman X and Zero. This reminds me of a flash movie called "Sonic's Quest for power" If you haven't seen it, you should. It is superb. Here is the link. http/w.mobius-x.tk/   
-** I'll check it out eventually, sounds interesting really. Glad to hear you're getting into the story by the way :)**

Well folks, an interesting little thing I've added now into my story are 'insider chapters', which are basically like mini-plot updates inside of the original chapter, splitting things up to give the transition enough time to skip over to the important parts. As you can see, this chapter started off with CF and Samus, had a few updates so that they could have enough time to be enjoying themselves, and then skip back over to them after all of that. 

Under normal circumstances I'd follow them throughout the chapter, but in too many stories I've seen they show the Smashers nights out on the town, but only focus on those going out. I thought "Why not see what the others are doing, or atleast some of the others?" and went with that. 

Then, at the end, I provided you all with more hint-droppings to the identities of the mysterious people, as well as shed a bit more light on the plotlight that remains a mystery still. I hope you all enjoyed the new update, and when I return on the 31st I hope you guys are ready for another! Bye for now:) 

**NEXT CHAPTER: Oh, What a Tangled Web...**


	25. Oh, What A Tangled Web

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**   
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** sigh, sorry for the long delay folks! Took me awhile to get things back on track, but this story is BACK! Got alot of reviews to reply to...but trust me, I tried my best to make this chapter worth the wait! 

**Chapter 24: Oh, What A Tangled Web...**

* * *

The sound of laughter. The sights of bright colors. The smell of flowers. This was an...interesting room, to say the least. 

Young Link shrugged, setting his sword down by the door as he watched the Pokemon frolocking about in their personalized room, Mewtwo sitting under a tree in the corner deep in meditation alongside Ness. Young Link could faintly hear Mewtwo's thoughts towards Ness. 

"_Remember, Ness...concentration is key. If you wish to manipulate the psychic realm to your every whim, you must let go of all thoughts and restrictions you may have within you, and focus everything on what your aim is. Observe._" 

Ness lifted his head and watched as suddenly Pikachu was lifted in the air, a purple aura surrounding his little body. He started freaking out, his eyes widening as he looked over to a chuckling Mewtwo, who gently set him back down. 

"_Fear not, small friend...I will not hurt you._" Mewtwo thought simply to Pikachu, who let out a sigh of relief for being back on the ground. 

Young Link smiled, chuckling a little and leaning against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position and getting into his own meditational stance. He concentrated for awhile before he heard a voice enter his mind. 

"_Why do you not join us, Young Link? I can tell your mind is troubled, if you wish we could communicate on your problem._" 

Young Link smiled at the offer from the elder Pokemon, shaking his head lightly and thinking back through the temporary mind-link. 

"_Maybe later._" he said simply, when he suddenly felt an abrupt snap in the connection. Mewtwo's head snapped up as his eyes glowed a bright purple. All movement in the room ceased as they all looked worringly over to Mewtwo, who stood in a panic. 

"Mewtwo, what's wrong!" Ness said, looking up at the large Pokemon. 

"_FOCUS, NESS, DO YOU NOT FEEL THAT!_" Mewtwo said, whipping his head upwards towards the upper floors. Ness closed his eyes and concentrated quickly, before his eyes snapped open in panic as well. 

"W-w-what is that!" Ness cried out, looking over at Mewtwo with his eyes wide in horror. 

"_That, dear child...is the power of another being in this hotel. It's so strong I can pick up it's very psychic wavelengths in my mind. I have no idea what it is...but it is very strong, almost...evil, even._" Mewtwo thought, his eyes narrowing now. 

"Should we go see...?" Ness began, only to be cut off by the larger Pokemon. 

"_The first step in your training is to know when you are out-classed, child. I once did not know just how powerless I could be to some entities, and this is most certainly one that at this moment I would not put much fight against. This is something that must wait for another time, do you understand?_" Mewtwo thought to them sternly. Though directed at Ness, everyone in the room nodded. 

"_Good._" Mewtwo thought once more. 

Young Link however was frowning at the whole ordeal, looking upwards at the ceiling. Something was going on up there...and there was a sinking feeling in his stomach... 

_...that Ganondorf was involved._

* * *

"What the **FUCK**!" 

Samus turned violently atop the roof, her radar sensors on the visor eye-peice she wore under her hoodie going off the roof. She had brought it just in case there was trouble, though she doubted there would be...and here comes toruble in it's truest form. 

"What's wrong!" Captain Falcon said, blinking in shock as he looked towards Samus, then in her viewing direction. 

He promptly froze. 

Hovering above the Smash Hotel was a large...giant..._BRAIN_...with TENTICALS... 

"N-no...that's not her...that...that's not her!" Samus yelled angrily, her eyes burning with anger. "I killed her! How could she come back! How could she be like THAT! She's like a fucking metroid now!" 

"What the hell is that!" Captain Falcon yelled, staring at the thing in shock. 

"THAT'S FUCKING _MOTHER BRAIN!_" Samus screamed, as it continued to hover over the mansion omniously. Samus shook her head in disbelief. "She looks more powerful then ever before...how could this happen!" 

"Master Hand." a voice called out from behind them. The two turned to see a cloaked figure in the darkness stepped forward, the same as before. 

"Well, greetings 'M'." Captain Falcon said with a slight frown, "I suppose Master Hand is just garnering all the strength he can, huh?" 

"He has a brother." M stated flatly, causing both to go silent almost instantly. "I thought that would quiet you." he sighed, looking over at Mother Brain. 

"Amazing, isn't it? Master Hand found a way to revive her, and mutate her into something more monsterous then ever before. Right now she's negotiating with Ganondorf on the rooftop, she knows a couple of the smashers who will soon turn to us for help. Link is one of them...she's telling Ganondorf how to kill Link in their match later in the tournament." 

Samus and Captain Falcon looked at each other in shock before looking back across the rooftops at Mother Brain. 

"How can no one SEE that fuckin' thing!" Captain Falcon said, shaking his head in awe. 

"They can't, the building is in the way. She may show her true size up here, but she is still not large enough to warrant attention in the center of a building rooftop as large as the Smash Hotel's. Now listen, I need you both to relay a message to Link, this is _very_ important. When match time comes against Ganon...he must NOT use any bombs. Do you understand me!" M said sternly, looking at the both of them. Neither of them could make out his face through the shadows of his cloak, but his eyes glinted under the moonlight lightly. 

"Yes." Samus said darkly, looking over at Mother Brain, "I'll relay that message to him...and if Mother Brain makes another appearance I'll teach her not to come back from the dead again. If I had my suit right now..." 

"We would all be dead." M finished, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "For a bounty hunter, you aren't thinking things through enough Samus. Master Hand is VERY powerful, and Mother Brain has gotten enhancements from him. She's more powerful then ever before, and at this moment in time could take you out with a mere swipe. She knows your weaknesses, you have to learn to give yourself new strengths to combat that. Do you understand me, Samus? Do you see where this useless violence would lead us! We are on the verge of all out WAR here, we do NOT need any casualties this close to the finale. Do you understand!" 

Captain Falcon's eye twitched, he wanted so bad to tear into this punk but in a way he was right...Master Hand really was powerful, and if this thing had gotten his enhancements then it HAD to be powerful as well. 

"Fine..." Samus shook her head, her eyes fixing into a glare. 

"Good, now I must be on my way--" the figure said, only to be cut off. 

"No." 

"Excuse me?" 

M turned, feeling the surprisingly strong grip of Captain Falcon on his arm. Panicking, the figure tried to pull away, but Falcon had already felt enough... 

"YOU'RE MADE OF METAL!" 

Sighing, M lowered his head as Captain Falcon slowly pulled away, his eyes widened. 

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to reveal my identity to you so soon...oh well." he lowered his cloak, a metal blue helmet coming into view as a pair of blue eyes stared back at them, whisps of black hair barely seen trying to escape the helmet. "My name is Megaman, I am a humanoid robot created by Doctor Thomas Xavier Light. Ever since my beginning, I'd opposed hostile takeovers and did all I could to protect the freedoms of the people in this world...and continuosly stopped takeover attempts from anyone who stood against me." 

"I've heard of you.." whispered Samus, "You were the original model of the line of Megaman robots. But I thought you were destroyed and new ones were created, what happened to them?" 

"Dear Samus...don't you see where we are? We are not in our own worlds, and might as well not even consider this own own reality. The CEO of Smash Headquarters is no more then a unknowing puppet to Master Hand, the very being who's brought us all here. Heroes of our own worlds...in an attempt to destroy us all and stage a hostile takeover of the known universe. No-where would be safe from his far-reaching grasp, from my world to yours and beyond. I died a long time ago, Samus...but I'm here now, and I don't know why." 

Megaman looked to the stars, a sad smile forming on his face. 

"I met up with Dr. Light and had all the information I needed from my descendants imprinted into my memory chip. In a sense, I'm still me...but I'm my own newer models as well. I always have been, really...ever since I was brought to this world, I've had dreams of myself in different forms. Funny, a robot having dreams..." 

Captain Falcon and Samus looked to one another, their eyes softening as they turned to look towards Megaman...but he was no longer turned away from them, rather facing them now again. 

"The reason I'm here is because I was the underdog...I was made to do janitorial work, that was it. I was David, and Dr. Wily and his army of robots were my opposing Goliath. Whereas the newer Megaman models were made to have the upper hand...I was never meant for battle. When Zero and I met up, we understood that. We understood that he was there for he almost willingly gave his life for my later form...he was there to sacrifice it all in the name of freedom, and I was too." 

He seemed to be looking through the both of them, deeper then any other robot ever would have the capability to do...he was staring into their very _souls_. 

"I don't know why I was put on this particular world...but I think it was so that I could stop Master Hand. All of us weren't brought here to be slaughtered, there has to be a better reason. There has to be...or else why would we have the allies we do now? Heroes...legends from other worlds not even participating in the tournament, willingly ready to sacrifice their lives just to stop Master Hand. This...this is a war, you two, and you need to see that. This isn't just a war for this world, this is a war for all of our worlds. From Onnett to the depths of Kraid's pitt in Planet Zebes...it is a war that effects us all, and we cannot let Master Hand win." 

And in a flash, he was gone. Samus and Captain Falcon stood there in shock at the sudden, abrupt dissapearance...before looking back at the Smash Hotel where Mother Brain no longer floated, and Ganondorf could barely be made out as he walked back down the stairwell. Shaking her head, Samus sighed and looked back at Captain Falcon. 

"Megaman...so he's our ally in this fight," muttered Captain Falcon, dumbstruck. "And apparently he has friends in high places..." 

"Yeah...and Master Hand has plans to kill every last person gathered on this planet, including the heroes." Samus said, placing her hands in her pockets. "...come on, we need to talk. We have to figure out how to handle all of this." 

Captain Falcon nodded, walking over. 

"Alright then.." he began, his eyes wandering over to the moon one last time before he turned his attention towards Samus and offered a smile, taking her by the waist and getting them both ready for his Falcon Dive. 

"_Let's go._" 

And for the second time in one night, they took flight.

* * *

**RESPONSES TO THE FANS:**

_Max Fuchs writes:_ Wait...couldn't 'M' mean Robotnik's artificial daughter?   
-** Guess not...considering it's Megaman, just as the majority had predicted. And the second figure was, in fact, Zero...but I'm still not saying who the newer, third mysterious guy is yet ;) **

_Anters writes:_ Well... I hate to say this, but I'm doubtful to come back for another chapter. No, it isn't you or your writting, it is now that you have Megaman (who I hate with every fiber of my being) and Sonic (who annoys the hell out of me) I can't bare to read this knowing they are in it. I'll come back for your fight scenes, but that is it. I'll keep this on my Favorites Stories list though! Keep up the awesome work though, make these fans happy! Until the next fight chapter, -Anters-   
-** Stick around, please! As you can tell...I take creative liberties with characters to make them fit in with the story, while trying to keep them as in-character as possible...and I think you'll like my takes on the new characters being added into this story. Please, give it a try? Pretty please:3**

_Anonymous writes:_ Yep, the short figure is Sonic and I'll just say that the other 2 are Megaman and Zero. What will the theme be for Round Two?   
-** Well, you got Megaman and Zero right...but whether or not you got Sonic right remains a mystery.**

_AGDude writes:_ The more I read this fanfic, the more I see how hard it is to work with so many characters, not to mention the "cloaked figures". Ah, can't wait till' the fighting starts again!   
-** Fighting scenes will re-begin soon enough, no worries...and yeah, it is rather difficult trying to write everyone into the story, but I have a plan for everyone :D**

_edboy writes:_ This story is great so far! Keep it up!   
-** Trust me...I'm trying :)**

_CucumberPickles writes:_ Cool! I'm almost nearly positive that the fast short dude is Sonic. That is so awesomelly awesome! And cool! You added Donkey Kong in, not as some stupid monkey or gorilla or wahtever that can't even speak! Whoopee! Ahem... Sorry about that... Oh, about the Link not usually talking thing: I agree. I like it how you're keeping him that way. I don't like it how so many people make Link seem like a, er, talkative guy who likes to get into disputes with everyone else. As far as I know, he barely talks. I should know: I basically only HAVE his game. It was slightly confusing how you kept on switching back and forth between all of those characters because it was so different from your original writing so far. But I guess that change is good... I'm really curious as to how this is going to end... I hope that the rest of your fic. is just as mind-grabbing and that it all comes down to a swift and trilling end!   
-** DK is going in as I think he was intended...a rad monkey dude, just like in the show, lol. Link getting into disputes with everyone always irked me, considering he's one of Nintendo's "noble" fighters and all. And also, last chapter was basically a clusterfuck of character updates before I left, so that I could make both myself and the fans happy **

_Blissey writes:_ Not bad! Not bad at all! I hope you add some characters from Tales of Symphonia. It's one of my favorite games!   
-** I'll see what I can do...I'm trying to add characters whose stories I'm most familiar with, but I do plan a few cameo, "non-major" appearances from other game characters that've appeared on the Nintendo consoles:D**

_ writes:_ Yes, I was right about Megaman and Zero! And Sonic's kickng in too, so that's cool. However, those three combined cannot compete with... DONKEY KONG AND FAMILY! WOOT WOOT! ...ahem Anyways, excellent job so far. Kepp up the good work.   
-** I seriously cannot wait for the nostalgia I'll feel when writing the Kong family into one of my future updates ;**

_ExuroFlamma writes:_ Hmm still quite good, but honestly I dont like crossovers no offense; but... youve pull it off pretty well if i might say so meself. Its always better to work within the boundaries of the fic. Create if u have to but try to avoid crossovers as much as possible as they spoil the mood of the fic world slightly.   
-** In all honesty...SSBM IS a crossover. The whole Super Smash Brothers world crosses over the worlds of every character in it...and thus, in a sense, any SSBM fic is a crossover fic. With mine, I simply try to keep it to Nintendo characters (Unlike some who include people from like, I dunno, Master Cheif from Halo XD). So, in a sense...I'm working well within the boundaries, and just trying to give this story more of a storyline then a pure drag-down knock-out fighting fic.**

_Numdenu writes:_ ...OK,I give.I'm clueless about the mystery figures.Can't believe Zelda was at a pub...wonder what she looks like drunk...lol.Wait...SWEET DIN!WHY DID I MAKE THAT COMMENT!Wait...I think I'm Christian...I think...so why did I say Sweet Din?Hm...well,when you've been pwned by the Minish Cap,I guess you start cussing Hylian-ish.Dam Vaati keeps draining the Zelda statue,and I can't do nothinz! -bares fangs at GB SP-   
-** ...lmao, nice.**

_Darkshot writes:_ Hey great fanfic I just staryed reading when you finished chapter 24 so I couldn't review to say who the 'mystery' characters are. I'm sure everyone knows this but the hooded figures are Megaman and Zero and the creature during the match I'll say is Ridley since samus recognises it and it can fly. I was actually planning to do the same kind off this but do a play-by-play but it got boring and I had other stories to work on so it just disapeared. As for the 'Pokemon Suck' thing I say they rock since although my favourite characters are Fox, Link and Mario I still frustrate my friends by taking them out as Pichu and Jigglypuff. Well kepp up the good work and hopefully the next update is soon.   
-** For those of you still guessing at who Samus saw...it was exactly who I said several chapters back: Master Hand. Hence, he keeps getting mentioned and is revealed as one of the central characters of this story's plot, XD.**

_Gamer21 writes:_ Does that mean we'll need a magnifying glass for all the mysteries you're putting in? Are you going to put in more cloaked figures? If yes, who will they be? Lilina, Roy's girlfriend from Fire Emblem: Fuuin No Tsurugi? Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia? Or could it be a Pokemon, like Jirachi? Erm...good story. Gamer21, who is wowed over with your story P.S. Is your story, like, purposely off the mainstream or something? Whenever you update, I can't seem to find it... TT   
-** It's a conspiracy to keep me off the top of the SSBM Fanfic world! Gah! XD. Anyway, you probably will...but I doubt a magnifying glass will do for some of the mysteries I have planned. As far as the cloaked figures...probably not, but there will be figures who don't get revealed right away, and mysterious characters as well.**

_ writes:_ OK, let me recap...Link is going against Ganon at the end of the tournament. Link is not allowed to use weapons. That equals bad news. Instead of two mysterious figures, there are three. I seriously doubt that the figures would be characters from Megaman or Sonic. I'm trying not to kill Ganon because you need him for the plot. Samus and Falcon like each other. Young Link's in bad shape. Why do I feel like I've missed something annoyingly important? End recap. Screw Ganon. I'm thinking that Link doesn't use the Master Sword, but gets to use something like the Megaton Hammer instead. Nice story, die Ganondorf, Sheby   
-** No no, Link can't use any weapons BUT the Master Sword, his boomerang, grappling hook and bombs, however Samus has been informed in this chapter that it's unadvisable to use the bombs for some reason. Now there's only one mystery character, Ganon remains--as does Link--until their fight to the death later on, Samus and Falcon are showing signs of interest and oh yeah, Young Link's in bad shape, lol.**

I really do apologize for the lack of updating, everyone...just been hectic trying to adjust to my school again. I'm a senior this year, woohoo! ALSO, did you guys know that this story is approaching it's 1-year birthday? October 19th of last year, this baby was uploaded onto it won't be long until it's been one full year. To those of you who've stuck with me since the near-beginning or even the beginning, I cannot thank you enough. It's your support that drives me forward with the story, and as I continue to gain fans I can't help but feel proud that I've given you all something to look forward to in an SSBM story :). 

My goal is to make a story that people will remember, even if it's based off a game and slapped onto I want to make this story big, and it means alot to me to do so...and thanks to all of your help, I'm already on my way. So thank you, all of you, because without you fans...this story wouldn't exist. 

Now, as a little bit of a fun activity for everyone...I'm going to start a contest! It's "Guess Round 2's Theme"! I'll give you all a list of potential round options that I've made up, and you can all pick from it to try and figure out what'll become next round's theme. The way I'll decide a winner is by putting all the round ideas of mine into a hat and pulling one out, and whichever it is is what you guys will get. If someone manages to WIN the contest, then I will email them with an application, and they can fill it out to get a cameo appearance in this story! 

So, without any more delay...let the contest begin! I PROMISE there will be a winner, because if no-one gets it right then I'll simply take the names of those who took the time to vote and put THEM in a hat, and then draw from it! So no matter what, if you vote you won't lose! 

**1. Explosive BB's (No Weapons, Weapon Appearance On High. This makes explosive boxes and barrels appear quite often)   
2. The Swordman's Duel (ONLY Light Sabers)   
3. Home Run Derby (ONLY Home Run bats)   
4. Fan Service (ONLY Paper Fans)   
5. Bomb-ball (ONLY Flippers & Bomb-Ombs)   
6. Teh Matrix (ONLY Ray Guns & Super Scopes)   
7. The Red Cross (ONLY Food, Maxim Tomato & Heart Containers)   
8. Heavens & Earth (ONLY Star Rod & Warp Star)   
9. Shrooms (ONLY Poison and Super Mushrooms)   
10. Heavy Metal Headbangers (ONLY Hammer & Metal Boxes)   
11. In A Nutshell (ONLY Red & Green Shells)   
12. Fire & Ice (ONLY Fireflowers & Freezies)   
13. Pokemon Party (ONLY Partyball & Pokeball)   
14. Floating Into Saturn (ONLY Parasol & Mr. Saturn)   
15. Bunny Favored Lip Gloss (ONLY Bunny Hood & Lip's Stick)   
16. Invisible Screw Ball (ONLY Cloaking Device & Screw Attack)   
17. A Barrel of Monkies (ONLY the Barrel Cannon)**

Notice that 'No Weapons' isn't included due to the fact that it's strictly reserved for the final round! Now then, it's with great pleasure that I say good luck and happy voting! You can only vote ONCE, so make it what you really want! If more then one person wins in the end, then I will send applications to all of the winners, and they'll ALL appear in one of the later chapters! 

Finally, we only have two more short chapters, followed by the Round Two introduction, before Round Two officially kicks off! Stay tuned everyone, things are moving along once again! 

**NEXT CHAPTER: TEARFUL MEMORIES**


	26. Tearful Memories

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**   
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** A bit of a short chapter here. You guys were calling for some Falco and Fox, and I was dying to write them in...so I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. Puts their freindship into perspective here, and also preps up for a future story arch. Also, as a note on the chapter numbers--I just noticed I fugged up the past two chapter numbers, as chapter 24 had chapter 23 and it's title on it, and then chapter 25 said chapter 24. While I really can't go back and fix it, I'll do the best I can and just adjust things starting on this chapter. So yeah, this is chapter 26, not 25 XD. 

**Chapter 26: Tearful Memories**

* * *

The night sky was filled with stars, it was a beautiful night too. Away from the bright city lights, away and alone. Falco Lombardi was used to it, and he loved it out here. 

"All the times I've flown with Fox...it feels like I could just reach out now from here and touch the stars. I'm so used to being in the air..." he sighed, shaking his head. This tournament brought forth a disadvantage for him, he was used to fighting in the air. He had to learn to re-adapt quickly. 

This, too, was something he was used to. 

_Memories now flooding his mind, images across his eyes. The rush of adrenaline as he swooped down in his aircraft, ready to take out the bounty and call it a day. The guy had given them too many troubles, he had to be put away fast. He could hear Fox shouting at him in the headset, telling him to let them go, that they would catch them. _

He could see those other two bounty hunters in the distance, Captain Falcon and Samus or whatever. He could feel the rage welling up inside of him. 

"BULLSHIT, FOX! I CAN HANDLE THIS GUY, YOU TAKE CARE OF THE OTHER! I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" 

Falco swooped down closer, closing in on the outlaw. They were both racing as fast as they could through the air, each trying to out maneuver the other. 

And then...tragedy. 

Awhile back, Falco met a fellow bounty hunter. She was a very attractive woman by the name of Raven, and he'd grown quite fond of her. The two actually grew pretty close, their similar personalities with clashing views a sight to behold. 

She was with them on this one, she knew of the reputation these outlaws they were chasing had. She knew it would be dangerous and that tey'd need help, despite their denial of such a thing. 

**She just didn't know how dangerous it would be.**

Falco's eyes welled with tears, he could see everything so vividly in his mind. _Them chasing the outlaws, gaining speed...Falco had both of them in his sights. He could easily take them out in an instant, but he respected Raven's wish to take out half the bounty. He sped up towards them as Raven followed...and they fell right into the trap. _

In an instant, a flurry of rear homing missiles fired off the back of one of the two's crafts. The other one, who was aiming for Falco, had a malfunction as sparks flew off the back of his. Falco's eyes widened in horror as the missiles closed in on Raven and she had no where to go. In one final move, she fired forth her own missiles in an attempt to blow up the others. 

One of hers got through them, one of theirs got through hers. In a scene similar to one one might see in a movie, both missiles shot forward and met their targets. The outlaw's ship exploded next to his partner's as hers blew up as well, her final words coming in through static. 

"Good...luck Falco...I...ove...you." 

A scream of pain. 

Falco rolled over, punching the ground with all the force he could muster as tears fell from his eyes. 

"I COULD HAVE KILLED THEM! I COULD HAVE SAVED HER GOD DAMN IT! WE COULD BE TOGETHER NOW, AND I FUCKED IT ALL UP!" 

Falco continued to punch the ground, no one there to comfort or console him. He was alone...and no matter how used to it he was, it still hurt like a bitch. 

"Why...why didn't I just shoot them down when I had the chance? Why did I have to...to let them do that! I should have died, not her...why God damn it WHY!" 

Falco's head lowered as he felt his very body drain itself of energy, his mind falling to it's lowest of lows as he berated himself so heavily. He was so close to losing it...so close to breaking down. 

And then...guidance. A hand on his shoulder, a comforting reminder that perhaps he really wasn't alone, that he still had a proverbial family of his own. 

"Don't worry man...I'm here for you, always have been. Everything will be alright...okay?" 

Fox McCloud had always been a blessing in disguise.

* * *

**RESPONSES TO THE FANS:**

_Max Fuchs writes:_ Hmm...well I DID suggest Sonic the last chapter, or the one before...oh well...Well I WOULD say Light Sabers, but thats climatic and dramatic, and sounds like it will be saved for the final round. Especially due to the 'duel' part. Fire and Ice is cliched, as is Heavens and Earth, so they will be later on...Methinks it will be fan service...hehehe...Keep this up my friend!   
-** Will do :) Thank you for participating in the poll!**

_Anonymous writes:_ Oo oh! The Red Cross! That would make for longer fights! That is a good thing, for your descriptive battles!   
-** The red cross WOULD be an interesting thing to try and handle...the characters almost always go for the healers when they come up, so it'd make battles a bit prolonged.**

_Rayeli writes:_ Finally, another chapter! much rejoice Also a great way to start my morning, lol. Nice to see Ness interacting in this chappie, even when he got beat in the tournament. And the scene with Samus, Falcon, and Megaman was very interesting too. But no Falco and Fox...daww :( Hey, one thing that's sticking out in your story is that there's no character bashing. You can't imagine how pleased I am to see this since like 90 of SSBM fics bash certain smashers and/or completely leave them out. Take C. Falcon for example, the poor guy's practically beaten up and takes the most crap out of almost every fic I've seen. I'm not exactly a fan of Falcon, but give him a break! So what if he wears those blue latex tights thingy and strikes those questionable poses, he's still generally a good guy, right? Right?IMO character bashing is only funny in those wacky humor fics. Hehe, those crazy fics... As for the contest, I pick...Heavens and Earth. I like to freeze the screen in SSBM while one of my smashers are riding the Warp Star :) I hope the next chapter comes soon enough!   
-** I always try not to show bais in my fics towards characters, it just makes everyone happier that way. As far as the Falco/Fox dealy...I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

_Ri2 writes:_ Whoa...so M was Mega all along. Since Zero's here too, that makes sense. And now some of the plot is unveiled. Interesting. VERY interesting. But if Mother Brain is so strong now, how are they supposed to beat her! And the rest of the forces the Hand is gathering?   
-** Gooood question, guess we'll just have to wait and see:D**

_luigifan2234 writes:_ This chapter was awesome, as usual. I've just started to pay attention to the writing styles authors use and I have to say that yours is right up there with the best. Keep up the good work, and update soon! P.S.-I vote for Shrooms.   
-** Wow, thanks for the compliment! Glad to see I'm around the top of your list :)**

_Blissey writes:_ #3 Home Run Derby is my guess. crosses fingers   
-** Good luck then:)**

_CucumberPickles writes:_ Okay... I'm voting for the,erm, the Red Cross(ONLY food, maxim tomato &heart containers) becasue... Just because! And AH! Don't kill Link off! Anything but killing Link off! I don't care if he loses or anything but just DON'T kill him off! And I'm really looking forward to how this story is going to end.   
-** Same here, my friend, same here :)**

_Numdenu writes:_ Bunny Lip Gloss sounds funny AND promising,actually...let's go with that! ...I BEAT MINISH CAP!YAYAYAYAY!...but I'm STILL pwned! Ok,ok,so two mystery figures WERE Megaman and Zero...so Sonic would be only logical.Hm...but if you were to introduce a character from a classic Nintendo series,except as ANOTHER cloaked figure,that would be rad.Like Daisy,or Malon,or...someone!DAMMITT,JUST UPDATE SOON!   
-** I dunno about another cloaked figure...but plenty of old and new Nintendo characters are going to be included throughout, no worries :)**

_ShebytheDogDemoness writes:_ I vote for 'Home Run Derby'! Home-Run Bats make it so easy to kill someone, and the CPs almost never pick them up! l) I am happy. Mind setting up a vote for reviewer's favorite moves? It's a nice idea. Wonderful story, don't let homework get you down! Sheby   
-** Actually, I've been planning on another little poll dealy to put up before the tournament restarts, so I'll probably start that up next chapter. What'll be about...you'll have to wait and see :)**

_Rayeli writes:_ "latex", wtf...I meant spandex XD   
-** XD nice one, very nice. I can see where your mind is XP**

_SquirrelMoose Cometh writes:_ So...the fights come soon, right? Because I kind've miss them. They were really good, you know. Oh, and the thing with the theme...I think it'll be Heavy Metal Headbangers.   
-** Just one more update after this and it's the Round Two Ceremonies, followed by the matches! There should be several match-updates thereon out, as well as plenty of storyline updates as well :)**

_AGDude writes:_ Yay! Round two! Hm... I guess I will pick... Bomb-ball (because Bomb-Ombs are so much fun). Anyway, good work with the chapter, glad to see the story is still alive and well.   
-** Every now and then I fall into an 'out period', which is basically when I go awhile without updating, and then appear out of no-where with a new one. This happens alot due to my time schedule being packed...but rest assured, the day this fanfic can't continue, I'll post a final chapter with a notification of it. You guys shouldn't be left hanging and waiting--if this thing's gonna die, I'll let you all know.**

_Lan writes:_ Soo...if it's Megaman with X's memories, does that mean that both answers are right? I pick Bomb-ball. That's just fun incarnate right there (provided that you're not the one being blasted).   
-** Pretty much, yeah, lol.**

_ouroboros310 writes:_ this story kicks ass, pure and simple. im hopping that fox and falco will be brought into the little aliance thing between mmegaman, samus, and c.falcon. keep this going, im going to guess that the theme for round two is heavy metal head bangers(mostly cause that reminds me of my self when rock music is around) actually that note reminds me to say great job on music selection. keep this thing going (it is on the fav's list now)   
-** Thanks for the compliments, I myself enjoy rock music--it's my favorite genre :D**

_ExuroFlamma writes:_ :O Me chooses Pokemon Party coz I do it often :), if u can't hurt em with weapons then hit em wif a shiny Pokeball. Thonk! The sounds echoes too :)   
-** XD I have to say Exuro, you're becoming famous among my reviewers as the biggest Pokemon fan. And really, that's not a bad thing at all :). Pokemon ball's are one of my favorite weapons in the game, so it should be fun to write should that be selected from the hat :D**

Alright folks, I know it was a short update...but it's pretty much preparing myself for the biggest update in awhile now (The Round Two Ceremonies), which is coming after this NEXT chapter! Stay tuned, the next chapter should come soon enough with it's own poll, and then there will be a 'down period' of maybe a week or less so people can vote...and then come the Ceremonies, and the matches! 

Thanks for sticking around, everyone:) 

**NEXT CHAPTER: PREPARING FOR BATTLE**


	27. Preparing For Battle

**Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament**  
_Author: Norris Scott_

**Author's Notes:** Holy CRAP, look who's back! It's been a very long time everyone; and I apologize for so suddenly and abruptly not updating any more. I know a lot of my original fan base has probably faded away by now and, if not, I do hope they'll find me again; I don't want this story to die like all of my others, so I've picked things back up from where I last left off, and I hope everyone enjoys what has been a very, very long awaited chapter :)

I'll let everyone know what happened at the bottom of the chapter but, for now, let's get to what you've all (who've stayed) been waiting for!

**Chapter 27: Preparing For Battle**

* * *

"KYA!" the battle cry sounded through the training hall, as the sounds of swords clashing with swords filled the room. 

A crowd of smashers had gathered to watch this training battle, the three swordsman of the second round squaring off in one huge free-for-all. Mr. Game & Watch, Zelda, Yoshi, Popo & Nana, and even Kirby gathered around the see-through walls to gaze through into the training room. All of them, amazed by the swordplay they were watching.

All of them, knowing the purpose it served for them.

"COME ON, LINK! GIVE ME ALL YOU HAVE!" shouted Roy, as their swords clashed with thunderous impact, sending Link ricocheting back towards Marth. Acting quickly he raised his shield, deflecting Marth's attack and spiking his boomerang into him. It may have been a free-for-all, but Link was still the underdog.

And with good reason... he needed this. He needed to, if he expected to survive against Ganondorf.

Link parried Roy's oncoming blow, swinging his foot out to kick Marth dead on in the chest and send him flying back, before diving forward and smashing his shield into Roy's head. Link leapt into the air, pulling out his boomerang once again and whipping it towards the rising Roy, the boomerang spiking into his chest and knocking him back. Link landed and spun around, going to hit Marth once again, but Marth deflected his attack.

"Daaaaang!" said Popo, scratching behind his head in amazement. "He's goin' nuts on those guys!"

Mr. Game & Watch remained silent, almost studying the fighters, as Nana looked at Popo; the two sharing a gulp of intimidation, staring back into the room.

"He's more then ready for that beast... " Zelda said silently, her eyes focused in a determined glare.

Roy and Marth closed back in on Link, double teaming him once more as Link began growing desperate. He was blocking attacks with his shield on one arm and his sword in another, having to move his head about as fast as he could to judge the angle the attack was coming from. Acting quickly, Link quickly performed his spin attack, his sword slamming into both warriors beside him and sending them flying back across the room once again.

Slowly, they struggled back up as Link panted in exhaustion. Roy looked over to the clock, his eyes squinting slightly. It was 12 o'clock, they had to be awake at 9 to prepare for the next day, which would start at around 1. It was best they get some sleep now while they could.

"Let's call it a night." Roy said, nodding over to Marth. Marth made his way over to the door, pressing the large button next to it to turn the 'In Use' sign off. The three swordsmen made their way out of the room; and both Marth and Roy shook Link's hand before heading off to their own rooms.

As the crowd cleared, Link wiped the sweat off his brow and looked over to Zelda with a smile, the two locking eyes and nodding to each other. A small sign of agreement, that Link was prepared for the challenge ahead of him. His gaze shifted towards her hand, which she reached out to touch his face and smile gently at him.

"You did well in there; you'll beat him for sure." Zelda said, Link reaching up and touching her hand softly. The two shared a glance briefly, smiling.

"Let's go get Young Link." she said, lowering her hand as the two made their way off down the hallways.

They may have not known of the dangers brewing about the hotel, they may have not known of Ganondorf's apparent alliance with Master Hand's army, but they did know that Link was ready for whatever may come for them.

They knew they'd be safe.

And that thought was all that was needed to comfort them.

* * *

Ever since his elimination, Mr. Game & Watch had been surveying events that had been happening around the arena, both inside and outside of the battlefield. 

He knew everything.

The smashers didn't think that this mysterious old man would have it in him to be a spy... they never quite knew just what was going on inside of his mind. Oh he couldn't speak no, but he wasn't a mute. All they needed was a simple translator and they'd understand him... computers could easily decipher his words.

But they didn't know that, how could they? They were too caught up in their own lives... their own battles...

Too damn stupid for their own good.

Mr. Game & Watch sighed to himself, making his way through the halls of the Smash Arena. He knew about 'M' and his associates, he knew about the deathmatch that would come between Link and Ganondorf... he even knew Princess Peach's condition.

But why?

Why would this mysterious person know all these things, what purpose does Mr. Game & Watch have for all of this knowledge?

It was simple really, if you thought on it for awhile then you'd see it too. Oh no, he wasn't working for Master Hand and his troops at all, far from it. Mr. Game & Watch would never join the likes of _him_, the very entity that _stole_ so much of the Flat Zone away from his people.

A shrinking of his lands that, do to the number of his people, caused massive over population and tragic deaths left and right.

Mr. Game & Watch wasn't here to fight the smashers, oh no... he was here for _revenge_. And revenge comes best when you know your surroundings... when you realize just what you'll have to do to fight back. He'd seen everything, from Wendy's death to Donkey Kong's decision to join the fight. He knew it all... and there was no one who suspected him.

A smirk grew on Mr. Game & Watch's face, as he slowly looked to the ceiling. In his mind, he'd finally decided that it was time to strike first...

_It's time for Master Hand's... **final judgment.**_

* * *

A quiet night was what awaited the smashers, for once; a night filled with sweet dreams for some and restless nightmares for others. To those who knew of the impending war, it would be a near-sleepless night, as they agonizingly prepared for what they knew they would have to do. 

For others, they wondered how they would advance on into a tournament with odds stacked so high... they themselves unaware of the war that was nearing its start on all of them.

In the end, however... all were there for the second day. Some never left the arena, content with staying with their loved ones in the security of the place itself. For others, they were traveling the short distance from the Smash Hotel to enter.

For the unknown few, they would be traveling from a much greater distance; knowing well that today was the day they'd been dreading most of all. The cloaked figures stood atop the arena roof alongside the short one, their eyes watching the streets below as the smashers began to enter.

Today was a day to dread, a day to fear...

Today was the day of bloodshed, the start of a war that had been secretly brewing for several, several years now.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEEEEEEEEN... **WELCOME** TO THE FINAL DESTINATION ARENA!"

The roar of the fans was so loud that the announcer's words could scarcely be heard amongst all the noise. There were chants of "SSB! SSB!" ringing throughout the air, as signs depicting the fans favorite smash-stars were hoisted high and proudly into the air. The section of Yoshi's were performing the wave, as the entire Mushroom Kingdom section of the audience wore the colors of red and green for their hometown heroes. Fans of all fighters everywhere, monkey noises coming from one section of the arena while across from them fans screamed out their favorite Pokemon fighter's names.

"ARE YOU READY FOR SOME MORE KNOCK-DOWN, DRAG-OUT, ASS-KICKING, BLOOD-SPILLING, SUPER-FIGHTING ACTION!" the announcer screamed into his microphone, eliciting screams and howls from the fans as their cheered at the top of their lungs, the chants growing louder and louder.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE DISSAPOINTED! Today, ROUND TWO BEGINS! And WHAT a round it promises to be, everyone! WITH AN ALL NEW WEAPONS THEME FOR THIS ROUND, SOME OF THE BEST COMPETITORS IN THE WORLD, AND THE THIRST FOR VICTORY AND A MILLION GOLD COINS... this round will SURELY triumph over the last! You're all in for a treat today!"

"But FIRST... let¡¦s get a recap of the first round! We had our smash-judges work together on deciding some of their favorite moments of the first round, based on entertainment value, sheer determination and drive of the fighters involved, and crowd reaction! Their decisions have been made, and here are the results!"

The score-card on the big screen of the arena suddenly was replaced with the words **"FAVORITE MATCH"**, as the fans roared loudly and murmured in excitement to see what had been chosen as the best from the round prior. The words faded off as **"Angel's Son"** began to play over the speakers, sending the fans into a cheering frenzy as clips from the winning match faded in over the screen...

_Link stirred, slowly trying to get back up, only to feel the pain of an arrow shooting into his back engulf him. Link collapsed in pain, biting hard on his lower lip and struggling hard not to scream out in pain. _

_Blood trickled from his bottom lip, his teeth digging in as Young Link pulled the arrow out and reloaded it, firing off another shot carefully into Link's back once more, being sure not to hit bone or lodge it to deep in. _

_Link roared in pain, FORCING himself up and shoving Young Link away, staggering a little. Young Link panicked, grabbing another arrow and stringing it, firing it off into Link's back. _

_Link staggered away from Young Link, the pain overwhelming him. He could feel it as a third arrow slammed into his back. _

_A fourth. _

_And now five arrows, jutting from his back, blood pumping down it as the crowd literally sat in silence and awe. Link staggered a few steps forward, looking upward, before falling to the ground. _

_--- _

_A shower of sparks surrounded them as each shot was expertly deflected by the other, neither gaining any clear advantage. Both Young Link and Link thought alike in trying to gain an advantage, the both of them pulling forth their boomerangs and throwing them forward, both finding their marks. Young Link staggered back as Link fell back, landing on the ground in pain as he clutched at his chest, a deep pain from all the arrow wounds coursing through him. _

_Young Link charged forward, going for a downward slash only to meet ground, his sword suddenly becomming stuck in the ground. Link had leaped back up, despite the pain, and managed to get behind Young Link, all the time he needed. _

_--- _

_The blunt side of Link's sword met with Young Link's head. _

_Young Link's arrow slammed into Link's opposite shoulder. _

_Unbearable pain flooded the both of them as they stood on their feet, wobbling slightly. Both on the verge of a black out... both about to lose... _

_Young Link took a step forward and Link took a step back... and it was over. _

_With a thud, Young Link crashed to the ground, out cold. In a mere 2 seconds after Link fell as well, the crowd erupting in cheers however as they soon realized who exactly won._

"THE WINNER OF MATCH OF THE NIGHT... LINK VERSUS YOUNG LINK!" the announcer cried out, as the fans screamed and cheered, chanting the names of both. Slowly, the clips faded out to black to be replaced by new words... words which read **"SMASH OF THE NIGHT".**

"Smash of the Night! A category in which the most incredible moment of the entire round is captured and put to the test. The winner of Smash of the Night is... "

**"Kings of the Carnival Creation"** blared over the speakers as the crowd murmured lightly, a few cheers being heard but mainly the fans remained silent to watch as the utter horrifying spectacle unfurled on the big screen...

_Bowser roared in anger slowly stepping towards her once again, when Peach suddenly snapped forward with her Peach Bomber, going to ram into Bowser..only to be caught! Bowser's big hands wraped themselves around her waist as he began ramming his hard head into her, his horns barely missing her frail body. She cried out in pain, struggling to break free, when suddenly Bowser smirked at her and slammed her into the ground, popping into his shell and flipping over, spinning rapidly and driving his spikes into her body as she screamed out in pain, getting ejected out from under him and sent sliding across the battlefeild, slashed up and bloody. _

_--- _

_The motion censor bomb went off with a loud explosion, launching Peach through the air and sending Bowser jetting across the battlefeild, rolling and slamming on his shell, his spikes digging into the ground and slowing him down. Peach stayed high in the air, launched upwards rather then outwards into the protective barrier. _

_The Princess couldn't move, unable to pull out her umbrella and stop her fall. _

_--- _

_Peach slammed into the ground hard, feeling several bones in her body breaking as she let out an ungodly scream of pain before completely blacking out, the images on the barrier fading instantly as the crowd gasped in horror and began booing Bowser. _

The crowd booed the heinous actions of Bowser from the prior round, as the announcer shook his head and spoke somberly once more.

"The winner of smash of the night goes to Bowser's utter dismantling of Princess Peach. Word from the medical staff says that she should be up and walking again before the finals, however, so we'll be sure to give her a hand when she recovers!" the announcer said reassuring, eliciting a "PRINCESS! PRINCESS!" chant from the loyal fans. The clips faded out, soon replaced by the final category... **"SMASHER OF THE NIGHT"**

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have the category of smasher of the night! The one fighter who, above all else, made the greatest showing in the tournament according to all of you! And the winner is... ."

**"Duality"** played, as the fans erupted into cheers and clips of one of the favorite smashers of the tournament played over the screen...

_In a fluid motion, Ganondorf stepped back and leapt into the air, flipping a little and going to drive his leg down into Fox, only for the vulpine to leap out from the hole and grab Ganon's oncoming foot, forcing it down and causing Ganon's body to tilt forward, just as Fox used his free hand to whip out his laser gun and aim it... _

_... right into Ganon's face. _

_--- _

_"It's over, weakling... give it up." Ganondorf said darkly, walking over. _

_Fox slowly got on his hands and knees, trying his hardest to stand as he coughed up more blood. _

_"I... never... give up." he sputtered out, clenching his eyes shut in pain as Ganondorf kicked him in the ribs, knocking him back down. _

_--- _

_Fox's ears twitched as he heard movement behind him and the screams of the fans... _

_They say when you're deprived of a sense, you gain another to make up for it. At this point, the vulpine's hearing was weak, his eyes closed, his sense of smell shot and his sense of touch overflooded with pain. And all he could taste was the blood in his mouth. _

_When you lose those five senses... do you gain a sixth? _

_With incredible speed, Fox rolled out of the way of Ganondorf's oncoming kick, grabbing ahold of a nearbye motion censor bomb and launching it with speed and pinpoint accuracy under Ganondorf's foot. He never saw it coming. _

_**BOOM!** _

_--- _

_Suddenly, the dark warlock spun to the side, grabbing a bomb-omb in the process and flipping around, throwing the bomb straight at Fox's face. Fox's eyes widened, he had no time to react as he brased himself for impact, his right hand instinctively pressing a button on his headpeice.. _

_A blue sheild activated around him, pulsing violently as the bomb-omb hit it, sending it flying right back at Ganondorf! Ganon's eyes widened as the bomb slammed into him, sending him skittering across the battlefield and off the edge, sending him crashing to the ground off the battlefield as the crowd absolutely ERUPTED into cheers! _

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE SMASHER OF THE NIGHT... FOOOOOOOOX!" the announcer yelled out over the roar of the fans, as the clips faded back to the scorecard from the previous round.

"Now then, ladies and gentlemen! IT'S TIME FOR THE BRACKETS OF ROUND TWO!"

Round two's brackets faded onto the screen, the faces of each smasher by their name. The crowd cheered in excitement, seeing some VERY memorable matches set-up for the day. The theme for the round faded in, however, and the fans groaned in disappointment.

**FAN-SERVICE**

"Well, I guess there's nothing so appeasing to you all about the service given!" joked the announcer, eliciting both cheers and boos from the crowd at once. "Now let's take a look at the matches! Up first, MEWTWO takes on DONKEY KONG! Then in what should be an interesting match-up, ROY takes on BOWSER!"

The fans began chanting "ROY!" in response, obviously garnering support for the young swordsman against the hated Koopa King.

"LUIGI will be taking on MARTH, and then in a match that is ages long... **LINK AND MARIO WILL FACE OFF!**"

The ENTIRE arena erupted into cheers, as it was completely split between chants of the two world renowned heroes. For an arena so huge as the Final Destination arena... this was big.

"Then, in the final match of the round... Kirby will take on Fox! As you can see, we have a huge array of matches set-up for you all today, and we're not going to waste anymore time waiting! SO MEWTWO AND DONKEY KONG... COME ON OUT!"

The fans continued to cheer loudly, as picture flashes lit up about the arena, the two competitors entering from either side of the battlefield. Mewtwo floated in with his eyes concentrated soley on the simian, who was busy playing to the fans and calling forth more monkey calls from them. He turned to the large Pokemon, who nodded towards him coldly. Donkey Kong flashed him a cheesy grin, giving a thumbs up to him as Mewtwo sunk into a battle stance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, THIS is ROUND TWO! READY... **_GO!_"**

A new day had begun.

* * *

**AUTHOR COMMENTARY: **

As an aside, Mr. Max Fuchs won that contest on guessing what the round theme would be.

So, I'm sure a lot of you are wondering where I ran off to. Unfortunately, for the longest time I was procrastinating on updating this story and eventually I'd forgotten about updating it... primarily because around that time it was my senior year in high school.

Well, I'm in college now, and I'm finding myself with more free time then I know what to do with; so I'm giving this story yet another shot! What this meant for this chapter, unfortunately, was that I wasn't going to be doing responses to all those reviews because there were so damn many collected over time. If I don't respond to your reviews in future chapters, please don't be disheartened; I just feel if there are too many reviews I may not be able to do them all and still get a chapter up for you all soon enough.

Anyway, consider this my gift to all of you! I've decided to bring this back, I'm hoping for some great results, and I have a lot of idea to use in due time! Trust me everyone, with what I have planned I'm very sure it will be well worth the wait.

Thank you, all of you, for the support you've given over time. I still get IMs and emails about this story so long after that last chapter; it really has inspired me to keep going. Guess it proves persistence pays, huh?

I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all can't wait for this next one either! I'll see you all next time!

**NEXT CHAPTER: MEWTWO VS DONKEY KONG**


End file.
